You Are the One For Me
by walkingonsnow
Summary: Shane and Mitchie found an attraction between each other but when different circumstances stand in the way, will Shane and Mitchie find a way to jump over those hurdles and finally get together? Sequel to A Brand New Experience. Smitchie-centric. Nalex
1. Chapter 1

"Mitchie, now I know that you probably don't want me to give you advice...but I really think you should consider getting back with Shane?" Miley sat next to Mitchie and started to pick at her manicured fingernails.

Mitchie put down her hand of cards. Her and Alex were playing goldfish. Mitchie looked sideways toward Miley blankly. "So, you really think I should get back together with Shane."

"We start school tomorrow. Don't you want to start off with a bang?"

Alex looked up at Miley from her hand, "Miley... I think it's end with a bang. And besides, if Mitchie doesn't want to get back with Shane then she doesn't have to."

Mitchie spoke uncertainly, "School is starting soon and I most certainly don't want to start it off badly."

Miley perked up and clapped her hands together cheerleader style, "So you're going to get back with Shane?"

Mitchie grinned like Miley said something stupid, "No. I'm going to have a makeover."

Alex was now confused, "Mitchie, why do you want a makeover? You already look good."

"Well, maybe it's time for me to change my style."

"Mitchie don't change yourself for somebody else."

Miley butted in, "Alex! Don't tell her wrong. If she wants to change then let her."

Mitchie spoke for herself, "No, I won't be changing for someone else. I'll be changing for myself but to prove to someone else that I can be different and independent." A devious smile spread across Mitchie's face.

* * *

Mitchie walked into the school with Alex and Miley just a step behind on either side of her. As they walked in, the double doors opened as if by themselves and wind was blowing into the girls' styled hair, just like in a movie. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to see the girls walking in. People's mouths were dropping left and right as the girls walked in confidently not stopping for anybody.

Mitchie looked completely different than what she was before. She was clacking down the school hallway with Miley's clothes and in her 4-inch shiny black peeptoes. She was dressed in Miley's Ringspun Ophelia Tube Dress and black bangles both from Metropark. Mitchie had an awesome natural glow from her time spent outside over summer. Her hair was in loose curls and she had smoky natural colored eye-shadow and a tinted lip gloss. Miley was smiling from ear to ear because it was her clothes that Mitchie was wearing that everybody dropped their mouths at. Today Miley made sure she and Alex toned down their outfits so that Mitchie could stand out.

Mitchie and the girls walked up to the guys.

Nate and Shane were engrossed in the conversation but the guys they were standing with were totally checking Mitchie out. They started to whistle but Shane and Nate didn't notice. Alex walked up to Nate and hooked her arm up to his, he pecked her cheek and she sheepishly smiled. Shane now noticed since all of the guys were now staring at something behind him. He turned around and saw Mitchie smiling at him.

In a friendly way with a smile she said, "Hi Shane!"

Shane gave her the up-down, and his mouth slowly fell. "Mitchie..."

Miley smiled really wide and said, "So, did you guys pick up your schedules yet?"

Distractedly, Shane shook his head 'no'.

Mitchie gave a coy smile, "Oh, neither did we, I guess me and Miley will go get it now." Her and Miley hooked arms and glided down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

Shane just watched Mitchie sway her behind and subconsciously said under his breath, "She is so sexy."

* * *

Shane was a senior this year, so the first day was a bunch of senior 'fun' stuff. Every time Mitchie crossed his mind, he totally spaced out. As he sat down for lunch, he looked around and saw Mitchie crossing over to him. His mouth slowly fell again.

When Mitchie got there she sat down across from Shane and giggled, "Shane! Earth to Shane!" She was waving her hand in front of his face. She giggled and pulled her hand back after she pushed his chin up and closed his mouth.

She grabbed Shane's fast food milk shake and took a sip, "So what's on your mind?"

Shane noticed that he was taking too long to answer when the corners of Mitchie's lips started to curl up, "Oh! Um, nothing really."

Mitchie just raised an eyebrow and took another sip from Shane's straw stuck in the milk shake, "So what'd you do yesterday?" Mitchie put the sweating cup back down in front of Shane.

"Oh, um y'know the usual. What'd you do?"

"I just hung out with Miley and Alex."

"So yeah, y'know we could've hung out yesterday."

"Oh, I know but you didn't call." Mitchie gave him another smile.

He let out a yearning sigh as he stared at her lips. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Shane? Are you okay?"

"Uhhh." Shane then caught himself again, "Oh! Um, yeah totally."

Mitchie touched Shane's arm, "Tell me, it's okay."

Shane looked down at Mitchie's hand on his arm. "Yeah..."

Mitchie pulled back her hand unaware of her effect on Shane, "What's the matter?"

"Uhhh Nothing Mitchie. I just got to go." Shane quickly pushed back his chair and got up quickly escaping through the cafeteria doors. Mitchie watched as he went in confusion. As the cafeteria doors closed, Miley sat down in Shane's seat and pushed his food over with her tray of cafeteria food.

"Hi Miley!"

"Hi Mitchie! Want some food?" Miley pushed her tray to the middle of the table.

"Why thank you Miley, I think I do." Mitchie and Miley giggled as they both started to eat the food off of Miley's tray.

As Mitchie got up to throw away Shane's untouched food, she noticed a girl walking around the cafeteria aimlessly with her tray in her hands. Mitchie threw the food away and walked over to the girl, "Umm hi."

"Hi."

"I was just wondering if you had anywhere to sit."

The girl gave her a small smile, "Actually no. I don't."

Mitchie smiled too, "Then you should join us. I'm Mitchie."

"I'm Audrey."

Audrey followed gratefully behind Mitchie. They sat down at the table, "Miley, this is Audrey. Audrey this is Miley."

Miley gave Audrey a small wave and a smile. Audrey shyly smiled and then quickly started to play with her milk carton.

Mitchie started conversation at the unusually quiet table, "So, Audrey. Are you a freshman?"

Audrey stopped playing with her milk carton as she got it open and placed her hands in her lap, "Umm yeah kinda. Today's my first day of public high school."

Miley smiled and reminisced, "Ahh, I remember those days. They were really special to me... Did you just move here?"

"Uhh yeah. I just moved here from D.C."

Mitchie smiled, "Oh, that's cool, one of our friends moved here last year from New York. She said she had some cousins living in D.C."

"Oh, maybe I know who they are, D.C. is like a town of people. Everybody knows each other or at least tries to." Audrey gave a sheepish smile.

"Umm Our friend's name is Alex Russo. She should be here but I don't know where she is."

"Oh, hmm Russo? No I don't know anybody with the last name Russo."

"Oh, that's okay, you will soon."

Miley put down a fry, "Yeah, you should meet us after school, we can take you over to Rico's. It'll be fun."

"Umm, what's Rico's?"

"Oh, it's like a food stand. A lot of people hang out there."

Audrey's face lit up, "Okay."

* * *

"I don't understand you did what?"

"I invited her to stay over tonight."

"Mitchie, why?" Alex didn't mean to whine but that's what it sounded like.

"Miley was all for it too."

"Miley was all for it because she has nobody else to hang out with."

"What are you talking about, she's staying at your house anyways."

"Mitchie, you invited her over to my house and I haven't even met her yet. For all I know she could be a freak!"

"Okay, shh, shh. I'll just tell her I can't do it tonight."

"No! You can't back out now. Then she would know that I said that she couldn't stay at my house for the night." Alex leaned back in her seat and watched the open door frame.

Mitchie pulled out her phone and got a text from Miley, "**OMG audrey is like a genius or something! she's in my class!**"

Mitchie thought it over. Miley didn't pass Algebra 2 last year, so there's a possibility that Miley hadn't passed other classes too. Mitchie texted back, "**wat class r u in?**"

"**chem. freshmen take bio**"

"**mayb she is a genius**"

Mitchie quickly threw her phone in her bag before her Spanish teacher caught her. Alex was doodling on her paper as she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found a familiar face smiling at her.

"Well hello there, mystery girl." A one-sided smile grew on his face.

Alex slowly smiled. When Mitchie heard this guy's voice and noticed that he was talking to Alex she turned around without thinking. She smiled and quickly gave her greeting to Bradin.

"Where have you been all summer Bradin?" Mitchie smiled.

"Ah you know just hanging around town. I heard you guys had a real adventure over the summer."

"Oh yeah we did!" Mitchie was grinning again but it disappeared quickly after she heard the teacher call her name.

"Mitchie Torres. Please come to the front of the room immediately." The teacher firmly spoke to Mitchie.

"Ah yes m'am." Mitchie quickly shuffled up to the teacher's desk.

"So, Alex."

"Yes Bradin?"

"I never got your call."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I guess I got real busy." Alex's fingers began to fidget with the notebook paper on Bradin's desk.

"Oh. Yeah. So. Did you still want to go see the stars?"

"Oh, y'know. I'd love to but yeah."

"But?"

"But. I don't know Bradin. I think I'd have to get back to you on that." Alex looked up, pulled her hands back into her lap, and with that firmly ended the conversation by turning around.

* * *

The girls were giggling as they waited in the music hall.

Alex spotted her boyfriend walking into the room and she held her breath, for some odd reason. As he came closer she let it go to say 'Hi.'

He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Mitchie smiled, "So where were you guys during lunch today?"

Miley added her little take on what Mitchie meant, "Yeah, did you guys find a cozy dark room to have some fun in?"

They all turned and looked at Miley. Miley's smile started to diminish.

Alex spoke up though after the silence, "No... Not quite, we actually came to visit Ms. Boots, the new music teacher. She seems like a really exciting teacher with some fresh ideas."

A booming voice echoed through the music hall, "Everybody please sit down! I want to start class."

As people began to scramble for seats around the room, Ms. Boots took a seat on top of her desk.

A kid near the front of their arc of chairs demanded, "Ms. Boots, let us tell you about ourselves!"

Ms. Boots smiled and graciously said, "Well, I really don't want to get to know you... I want you to get to know me."

The kid sat down and his enthusiastic smile was lost.

Ms. Boots smiled and immediately spit out, "Just kidding! I want all of you to want to know each other." Ms. Boots pulled her legs up onto the desk and placed them into criss-cross applesauce style. "I want you guys to help us get to know you as an individual by writing us a song or playing us a song that you think that embodies you. Now I know it might be hard but just try because we will be doing this quite often." The kids in the class started to talk about the project. But Ms. Boots interjected, "Oh yeah, for the traditional little bit of introducing a new teacher to their students, If you think that this is a blow off class, think again. You will be learning musical instruments on your own. This is a strictly performance and composition based class and curriculum. I don't plan on giving anybody slack." Ms. Boots slid off the desk landing on her black flats. Cheerfully she said, "Okay thank you for your attention. Quickly decide what instrument you want to play and I'll see if I can make it happen." She smiled and walked around her desk to sit in her chair.

Alex quickly turned her head to turn and look at Nate who was already smiling at her. He had his arm around her shoulders. Alex quickly said, "So, what do you think I should do?"

Nate smiled with his eyes and answered Alex, "Well, we could spend long nights in my room-"

Alex interrupted Nate, "Nate! Be serious!"

Nate chuckled, "You didn't let me finish. We could spend long nights in my room, teaching you to play the guitar."

Alex's eyes flicked down as she started to blush. But she seemed determined not to let herself seem that her cheeks were on fire, "You'd really do that for me?"

"Why not? It's for a girl I really... really like."

They looked at each other with straight faces and started to lean in but Mitchie stopped their moment, "Hey Nate, what do you plan on playing?"

Nate's gaze was pulled away from Alex to Mitchie, "Uhh, I'm not quite sure yet. I think I will be playing the drums."

Miley scoffed, "Not fair. You already mastered the drums."

Nate tilted his head to the side in question, "What are you talking about? I haven't mastered anything."

Mitchie smiled, "Aww, playing the modest card Nate?"

Alex was beaming, "That's my boyfriend."

xoxoxo

**When I was writing the character Audrey I thought of Kay Panabaker. So, I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think! Was it good? Was it bad? Was it horrific? Was it pretty chill?**


	2. Chapter 2

"So... I think I'm in love with this girl who is really amazing."

Alex smiled, "Oh really?" Nate and Alex were laying on the floor of the Gray living room. Around their bodies were boxes and boxes of Little Debbie Cosmic Brownies.

"Yes really." Nate smiled wide, he had in his hand a cosmic brownie in his hand holding it above his head as he looked at it.

Alex, who's head was beside Nate's but her body was reflecting his over the x-axis (that is if they were on a coordinate plane), smiled as she held her brownie at her side and turned her head to look at Nate, "Do I know this girl?"

"Yeah. She's got brown hair. It's curly too."

Alex's smile grew even bigger, "What's her name?"

"Well... hold on let me eat this brownie." Nate put the brownie in his mouth and chewed it slowly as Alex was becoming impatient. With a full mouth Nate said, "Her name is... Little Debbie." Alex smacked his stomach with the hand that was holding her brownie, accidentally letting the cosmic brownie become a flying object as it flew out of her hands and across the room.

Nate reacted by scrunching up and screaming 'ow' with his mouth full of cosmic brownie. But his faux-pain was quickly forgotten when he heard a thud on the wall. Him and Alex looked in that direction and started to have a laughing fit once they realized what happened to the brownie that was in Alex's hand.

After they finished their laughing, Nate swallowed the rest of his brownie in his mouth. They pushed themselves up and looked at each other. Alex leaned in and began to kiss Nate. She wrapped her arms around his neck for balance as he held onto her waist.

But before they could get any further, Shane came stumbling in with his lips attached to a girl's lips.

Alex and Nate had instantly pulled away from each other once they heard the door slam open. The looked up at the flying door. It seems that Shane has gotten over Mitchie.

Alex cleared her throat loudly.

Shane pulled away hesitantly and looked over at Alex and boredly said, "Hey Alex. Nate." Then he pulled that girl he was with back into the kiss and continued leading her up to his room.

Alex quickly got up and Nate watched her chase Shane. Out of sight and up the stairs, Nate could hear the entire affair.

"Shane! What the eff do you think you're doing!" Nate imagined that Alex pulled the two away from each other and stood in between them.

"Alex! Please move." Nate imagined Shane nudging Alex off to the side.

"Shane, I can not believe you're doing this. What do you think will come out of this? Do you think you're mending your broken heart?" Nate imagined Alex flailing her arms around and he smiled.

"Alex, you have no idea what you're talking about. Shane Gray does not have a broken heart that needs mending."

Nate heard some shuffling and next an entirely too loud, "OW!" coming from Shane.

Soon he saw the girl leave and Alex pulling Shane down the stairs by his arm.

Alex let go of Shane and pushed him forward to Nate, "Nate! Tell him! Tell him how stupid he's being."

Nate looked up at Alex and Shane from where he sat on the floor. He sighed and then shrugged.

Alex yelled, "Nate! Don't just SHRUG! Tell him now!... please?"

Nate smiled at Alex because she tried to be demanding but ended up trying to be polite, "Okay well, Shane you obviously still really like Mitchie. I heard you the other day. You said that she is so sexy. Don't deny it either because I heard you! You OBVIOUSLY still like Mitchie."

Shane frowned and crossed his arms, "You guys are delusional. I don't like Mitchie. I don't think I ever really liked her as a friend. OBVIOUSLY that's why I started to date Zoey."

Alex was completely frustrated, "YOU ARE SO STUPID! EFF YOU!" Alex threw her hands up and walked towards the kitchen to get an apple.

Shane flopped on the couch and grabbed a cosmic brownie, "Your girlfriend must be PMSing."

Then instantly they heard Alex yell, "I HEARD THAT!"

Nate laughed at the cuteness of his girlfriend.

xoxoxo

**Tell me what you think :D Do you agree with Alex? Or do you think Shane's just moving on to different girls because he truly doesn't care?**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, Mitchie was still keeping up with her antics of dressing like the old Miley and Shane was keeping up his, making out with random girls and getting very close to sharing more than a memory of each others' lips.

Mitchie came into school wearing an open shoulder dress, something very unlike her but of course because the dress was Miley's. Mitchie had been constantly grabbing looks from everybody. But Mitchie being the humble girl she is, never really noticed. Mitchie walked up to the guys' group with Shane and Nate. As she walked up, Shane and Nate had their backs toward Mitchie and the other guys were drooling over her. Nate turned around and Mitchie pulled him in for a hello hug. Then Shane turned around. Mitchie pulled away from Nate and said hi to Shane. She stood where Nate made room for her in the circle beside him and Shane and the guys included her into their conversation, except Shane who would only say things to the guys and answer them if they had questions. But all of the other guys tried to include her. As the guys departed, Mitchie rubbed the back of her hair and grabbed Shane's elbow before he could get too far. He turned around and looked at her but she didn't let go until the guys were gone.

Shane looked down at her annoyed and she looked up at him with concern, "Shane. What's wrong?"

Snarly Shane replied, "What do you mean what's wrong?"

"Why do you seem annoyed?"

"Because somebody _annoying_ was talking to me."

"Well, who is it?" Mitchie was still concerned.

Shane spit out, "It's you." And he walked away.

Mitchie stood there dumbfounded. Surprisingly she wasn't on the edge of tears but she did feel hurt.

Alex ran up to Mitchie and pulled her quickly to the theater.

Mitchie was giggling now, "Whoa! Lexi what's up?"

Alex seemed like she was going to burst if she didn't say something, "Oh my goodness Mitchie! Now I know that I'm not the type to be all gossip-y like this but supposedly someone had sex in here yesterday!"

Mitchie gasped, "WHAT?"

"Yeah! Y'know that girl who has dirty blonde/brown hair?"

"Umm, yeah I know a lot of girls like that."

"Okay the girl who was a cheerleader and was on the announcements."

"Umm, more deets please."

"C'MON MITCHIE! You know who I'm talking about. She was the girl at Miley's party who tried to have sex with Jackson."

Mitchie hit a spot of recognition, "OOOOOOOooooh okay, I know who you're talking about. I thought she graduated two years ago."

"No she's back because she failed senior year twice."

"Oh, wow. So who'd she do it with?"

"Umm, this is the part I don't really know about."

"Okay, well the bell's gonna ring soon, so we should get to class but I'll figure out who it is."

Mitchie ran to her athletics class. She was taking swimming this semester. She quickly threw on her black tankini from American Eagle. She ran out to the swimming pool almost slipping in the process. She met Miley out there who was wearing a two piece, which she shouldn't have but it was still really cute. They sat on the edge of the pool and dipped their feet in waiting for the other girls and boys to get out of the locker room.

Miley and Mitchie were gossiping, "Oh so you heard about that too?"

"Yeah Alex told me."

"Oh yeah. So it's spreading fast."

"I guess."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Sure why not?"

"Well I mean I figure since you two had such a history that you would mind."

Mitchie giggled and flicked some water out of the pool when she flicked her leg up, "What do you mean? I really never even talked to whatever her name is... Only that time I accidentally walked in on her and your brother."

Miley laughed at the memory of her brother and that girl, "Okay first of all, my brother was not doing anything naughty with her. She was forcing it on him." The girls started to crack up when Miley paused.

Then she started to back up, "And secondly, I'm not talking about the history between you and her, I'm talking about you and Shane."

Mitchie stopped flicking the water with her leg and looked at Miley, "What?"

Miley stopped and she finally realized, "Wait a minute, you didn't know? Alex didn't tell you?"

"Alex didn't know."

"Oh then nevermind."

"NO! Miley tell me. What is it?"

Miley sighed, "Okay, well it was Shane who was doing it with that girl."

Mitchie looked into the pool water and Miley tried to break the silence, "Well, y'know, it's not that important right? We all knew Shane was on the fast track to trouble."

Mitchie whispered, "Who knows?"

"What?"

Mitchie's voice was shaky but she didn't plan on crying right there at the pool, "Who knows, Miley?" Her voice cracked and her nose was starting to turn red.

Miley was now concerned, "Mitchie are you okay?"

Mitchie quickly pulled her legs out of the pool and pulled her hand up to her nose and wiped it and letting it linger in front of her face, "Yeah, umm just tell coach I had a girl emergency and went to go get the products from the nurse."

Miley looked up and was preparing to get up, "Mitchie, do you want me to come with you?"

Mitchie quickly walked away as she said, "Ah no, you need to tell coach." Mitchie walked the opposite way into the group of girls coming out of the locker room. All of the girls stopped and watched Mitchie go into the lockerroom bumping into a few girls in the process.

Miley started to get up in attempt to catch up to Mitchie but she heard someone call her name, "STEWART! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"

"Uhh, Coach, I need to use the bathroom."

"Uhh no. STEWART. TELL ME WHERE TORRES WENT."

"Umm, Coach..." Miley got closer to her coach until she was close enough where she could whisper into the coach's ear, "She's having some monthly issues and had to get some back up from the nurse. You _know_ what I mean. Okay?" Miley did a little head not and a snap.

"Ms. Stewart, this would be the opportune moment to jump in the pool and start your laps, otherwise you'll be tardy for your next class. GO!"

Miley sighed and jumped in the pool and started her laps and she made sure to remind herself to check that her suit was still on her when she ended a lap.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitchie sat in the locker room tearing up and wiping away her tears. She was muttering to herself, "Ah, why am I crying. I'm probably supposed to be cheering him on for getting with a girl." Mitchie sniffed one last time and let out a huge sigh. Mitchie changed into dark wash boot leg cut jeans, flip flops, and a This Providence band tee. For once in a long time she wore pants and something comfortable.

She slowly walked down to the nurse's office.

"Hello, dear. What's the matter?" Mitchie loved her school nurse. She was just so nice and sincere.

"Oh, I'm not feeling well. I have major cramps and a headache."

"Would you like Midol? Asprin?"

"I took some Midol at home, is that okay if I just lay down?" Mitchie was lying about the Midol, she was even lying about the headaches and cramps. But she wasn't lying about not feeling well.

As Mitchie lied on the couch that looked like a shrink's patient chair, she estimated the time that she'd been laying there, 2 minutes, 5 minutes... 10... but then some girl came ramming into the nurse's office, being all loud, rowdy, and just plain rude.

Mitchie wanted to listen in before she started yelling at the girl for being rude to little old Ms. Jenkins.

"NO, I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM NOW!"

"I'm sorry honey but you need to tell me what's wrong first."

"I'M ABOUT TO PUKE THAT'S WHAT!"

"Honey, you need to lower your voice. We have some people in here who aren't feeling well."

Mitchie could hear the girl begin to hysterically cry. Mitchie propped herself up on her elbow and craned her neck to look around the curtain. It was that girl! That girl who supposedly had sex with Shane!

"Well, what about me?" The girl's sobs were very audible now.

"What is it that you need my dear?"

"I think... I think I need a pregnancy test."

"Okay, dear you need to calm down. I'll get you one."

"THANK YOU!" The girl said in an annoyed voice.

Ms. Jenkins shuffled out of the closet and came back to the girl with a pregnancy test box, "Here you go dear, the bathrooms right over there and if you need me I'll be out here."

The girl yanked the box out of Ms. Jenkins hands and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Mitchie opened the curtain, "Ms. Jenkins?"

"Yes, Mitchie?"

"I'm sorry she's so rude." Mitchie was actually being sincere and she was not trying to suck up. Ms. Jenkins was like a grandmother to her.

"That's okay dear. Now go back to resting."

Mitchie weakly smiled at Ms. Jenkins and Ms. Jenkins returned the smile before Mitchie closed the curtain.

xoxoxo

**Please Please Review :) Tell me anything you want: how horrible this chapter was, how it's pretty surprising that people can actually be that rude to a sweet old lady, how you want more or less updates, how you don't like where the story has gone already, how you want more of this or that. Feedback helps a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shane went to sit down at a different table - Nate, Alex, Miley, and Mitchie's table.

As he sat down, everybody looked up at him except for Mitchie who was continuously fiddling her thumbs.

Alex hit Nate's knee. Nate cleared his throat, "Shane, what brings you to our table? Don't you normally sit with the guys?"

"Uhh yeah. Why is it so weird that I want to sit with you guys?"

Miley snickered, "You haven't even sat here since the beginning of school. So I don't think we know what you're talking about."

Alex quickly threw her gaze away from Shane and down to the table top as he looked around at everyone's faces.

Mitchie really wanted to say something to Shane, something that was burning in her mind. But all she could manage to do was fiddle her thumbs.

Shane looked at Nate and said mockingly, "Then what? Has the tribal council decided on a verdict? Am I kicked off the island?"

Nate looked at all of the girls before saying anything. Miley started to talk, "YES BE GONE!"

Mitchie spoke up for the first time that Shane had been sitting there, "No, you can stay." Everybody at the table looked at Mitchie who was still looking down at her thumbs. Then Audrey came over.

"Hi guys! How's it going?" She asked like an over-excited freshman. She slid into the chair beside Nate and in front of Shane. She looked at the two boys and then at Mitchie who then cleared her throat.

Mitchie didn't catch wind of what Audrey was trying to say and then Audrey cleared her throat even louder and then kicked Mitchie causing Mitchie to shriek and grab her leg. All eyes darted toward Mitchie. Mitchie melted onto the table while her face turned red.

Annoyed, Audrey said, "MITCHIE! AHEM!"

Mitchie looked up from where she had placed her head in between her arms on the table, "Yes?"

Audrey tried one more time, "AHEM!" She pointed towards Nate and Shane.

Mitchie suddenly remembered, "OH!" She sat up and pointed at Nate, "That's Nate. Alex's boyfriend." Then she pointed at Shane, "That's Shane."

Audrey turned on her flirt, "Ah, well hello. I'm Audrey. I just moved here from D.C.."

Shane looked over at Audrey and smiled, "Ah, that sounds like a cool place. We were there not too long ago."

Audrey pretended to act stupid, "Oh really? For what?"

Shane smirked, "Oh for fun."

"You should really tell me about it some time." Audrey gave Shane a sweet smile and lightly slapped his arm.

Shane smiled back but replied to the entire table, "I think I need to be going now."

Miley made a fuss, "After this entire time of you making a huge deal about being able to stay for lunch you decide you want to go! You might as well not have asked in the first place. I mean-"

Shane interrupted before Miley could finish her rant, "Yeah, well bye friends. Mitchie." Shane got up and looked at Mitchie who was still staring at her thumbs. Shane walked around the seats to Mitchie and tousled her hair.

Mitchie's hands quickly went up to her hair and fixed it. Mitchie sat at the table for a few seconds still staring at her thumbs but then she quickly got up and quickly walked toward Shane. When she caught up to him, she reached out and grabbed his elbow, quietly she said, "Shane."

For a split moment, Shane melted inside and remembered the old days but just as soon as he had remembered, he snapped back out of it and remembered that he harbored hate towards her. He turned around and ripped his arm out of Mitchie's grip. He saw the hurt cross Mitchie's face but it disappeared quickly as Mitchie slowly placed her hand by her side again. When he saw what he did to Mitchie, cause her sadness, he just wanted to hold her until she didn't feel sad anymore. But she was the one who broke up with him and so he shouldn't be the one to suffer. It was her loss anyways.

Shane vehemently spit out, "What do you want?"

Mitchie retreated a step but she continued with what she wanted to say, shyly she asked, "Shane?"

Shane's facial expression and voice softened, "Yes?"

With the same shyness Mitchie answered, "I hope you remember that... I will always listen to you, if you need somebody to talk to... Always."

* * *

"Shaaaane." Mitchie gasped in ecstasy.

"Oh, Mitchie." Shane whispered in her ear.

She giggled and threw her head back as her back arched up and her body fit snugly into Shane's body. Shane quickly removed her shirt and threw it in a random direction.

He whispered, "Mitchie, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

Mitchie replied, "I love you Shane, and I know you love me back." Her fingers slipped into his pants and she...

Shane woke up in a cold sweat and panting. He quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He ran the cold water as he tore off his clothes quickly. Somebody knocked on the bathroom door and he quickly jumped into the shower.

He yelled back, "Yeah?"

"Shane hurry up! I gotta pee!"

"Nate, can you wait?"

"No!" Nate burst into the bathroom, Shane had forgot to lock the door, and lifted the toilet seat and did his business. After he was done, he washed his hands and then began to complain, "Shane, don't take too long, you're going to use up all of the hot water!" After washing his hands, Nate stuck his hand under the shower water.

Shane protested, "Umm, excuse you but I'm trying to take a shower!"

Nate pulled his hand out from under the shower water, he understood why the water was cold, "Yeah, take your time. Who was it this time?" Nate put the toilet seat down and sat on it. Nate started to list off a bunch of girls who had been linked to Shane ever since Mitchie and him broke up, "Jaime, Mona, Dana, Abby, Meredith, Chloe, Kristin, Jen, Grace, Elizabeth..."

"OKAY! Shut up already."

"But I'm not done guessing yet."

"Nate!"

"Aw c'mon Shane. I normally guess right."

"It's none of those girls okay?"

"Where do you even find those girls anyways? I've never seen them around school."

"That's not really important. And besides, I can find girls outside of school!"

"Y'know what they wanna do with you is illegal. Most of them are able to drink legally."

"Nate! GET THE EFF OUT!"

Nate threw his hands up, even if Shane couldn't see him, "Okay, okay."

* * *

Mitchie walked into school by herself today. She insisted that Miley and Alex leave for school without her that morning. She walked into school wearing what she would've worn last year-skinny jeans, converse, and a band tee. She went to the usual place where the guys were standing.

Surprising things happened since the start of school, Nate and Shane haven't been standing in that group they used to last year. Nate and Alex spent a lot of time together, making Miley the next companion to hang out with. Which was also surprising, Miley was her friend and Miley spent every night at her house or Alex's house. She never went home, only a few times to get her clothes. Miley didn't have her parties anymore. Miley started wearing complete Juicy Couture sweats more often. Her parents and the Russo parents spent more time on vacation than in their own houses. Justin spent almost his entire time at his girlfriend Becky's house. Max spent a lot of his time at the skate park ever since he caught Justin and Becky in the act on the living room couch. Jackson remained the same, he took over the house as his own party ground play house. He had parties two times per week, how he did it, Mitchie couldn't figure it out. Robbie Ray was MIA like the rest of the parents but he was worse because it was like he fell off the face of the earth. The Gray parents were the best, they were always around when the kids needed them. The kids often had dinner at the Gray house just because there was food there and there were adult authorities watching over them. And the Gray parents didn't mind, even if it was a huge group of kids they had to care for. Little Frankie G was growing up and he was in a band and spent a lot of time with Max. Jason was still in college.

Mitchie gave Nate a hello hug and hesitated in front of Shane. She gave hellos to the rest of the guys in the circle but resisted from making eye contact with Shane for the rest of time she stood there. How could she possibly hold in what she has wanted to say to him for the past couple of days if she looked at him? She gave in.

"Shane? Can I talk to you? Over there?" Mitchie pointed to an empty classroom. Shane hesitated but said okay.

Once they got into the room, Mitchie shut the door and Shane became irritated, "What do you want Mitchie?"

Mitchie was a bit sad that Shane couldn't remain friends with her the way she wanted them to be. She was also really angry that he changed. She looked up at him and released her hand from around the door knob. She let her irritation get the best of her, "What the heck is wrong with you Shane?" Her arms went instinctively up to her chest and she crossed them. "Why are you so nasty all the time?"

Shane scoffed and was defensive, "I am not nasty."

"You are to me!"

Shane stood up off of the desk he was sitting on, "If all you wanted to do was to yell at me, then I think I'm done here."

"Sit down!" Mitchie was furious.

Shane was surprised by her forwardness, he sat back down.

"Why did you change? Especially towards me?" Shane opened his mouth to answer but Mitchie continued, "Why are you going around with girls and doing stupid things? Huh? You can get a girl pregnant? How stupid can you be Shane?" She unraveled her arms and slapped Shane on his arm.

He mockingly said, "Ow!" And grabbed where Mitchie hit him. As she was retreating her hand, Shane quickly grabbed it with the one he was holding his arm with.

Mitchie looked at her wrist that Shane was holding. She looked at Shane's eyes, they seemed dangerous. Mitchie, unsure of what was going on, asked "Shane? What are you doing?"

He gently pulled her in closer and her feet obeyed with no fuss. Their lips were inches away and he held on to her hand as his other hand cupped her cheek. He stared at her lips.

She whispered, "Shane, we can't do this."

Shane whispered, "And why not?" He came in closer.

Mitchie pulled away, "Shane, you know how I feel about you! And I know what you've been doing with all those other girls." Her tone changed, defeatedly she said, "Don't you ever think about me?" A tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before saying, "I gotta go," and she walked out the door.

* * *

The morning announcements were playing over the speakers, "Remember students, it's the beginning of a new school year which means that our first triannual coffeehouse night auditions are being held. So don't forget to drop by the arts department to audition."

Miley nudged Mitchie and Alex, "Girls! That's all us! We need to hurry up and choose a song to sing so that we can audition!"

Unenthusiasticly Alex replied, "Yeah, Miley. Can't wait."

"Aww c'mon Alex. You know that this is important to me! I've always wanted to sing back up."

A crease appeared between Alex's eyebrows, "Miley? All you want to do is sing back up? Why not go for the entire thing? Sing lead."

Miley really wanted to show off her chops but then she remembered that it would possibly expose her secret, "No, I really just imagined myself singing back up. I'm best that way anyways." Miley looked over at Mitchie, "Mitchie, what about you? I want to sing back up for Alex but you should totally sing a song of your own."

Mitchie shrugged, "Mmm maybe."

Miley was super excited and started to push Alex to pick a song while Mitchie sat unbothered to write a song by herself. The bell rang and the girls picked up their books to walk to their next class.

* * *

Mitchie bought lunch from the line and grabbed some utensils before sitting down at her table. Miley was already their munching on the potato chips that she got with her lunch from the line. Alex made Nate a sandwich today and they were sitting eating the sandwiches that Alex had made for them. As Mitchie was sliding into her seat, Audrey slipped into the seat beside Nate. (Nate sat beside Alex, Alex in front of Mitchie, Mitchie sat next to Miley who sat in front of Nate, and (when he comes) Shane sat next to Miley in front of Audrey.) She smiled brightly at Nate and said hello to the girls. Mitchie kindly said her hellos and Miley was buzzing about the coffeehouse auditions. Shane plopped down beside Miley and gave a winning smile to Audrey as she fawned over him.

Miley made a gagging noise, "Can you be wearing any more cologne?" Miley started to swat the air in front of her face.

Shane looked over at Miley, "What? You don't like the scent of sexy?"

Miley scoffed, "Mitchie, if you want me to, I will totally kick his butt outta here."

Mitchie was distracted, "Hmm?"

Shane smiled, "Looks like she doesn't really care Miley."

Audrey butted into Miley and Shane's (something bordering on) bantering, "It would be a shame if she kicked you outta here Shane, especially your butt."

Everybody looked over at Audrey except for Mitchie who was pushing the peas around on her lunch tray with a plastic fork.

Alex interrupted the stare down, "OOkaay then. Nate did you like the sandwich?"

Nate looked over at his girlfriend and put his arm around the back of her seat, "Yeah it was delicious." He leaned in and pecked his girlfriend on the lips causing her to giggle.

Audrey looked back at Shane and started to subtly flirt with him shamelessly, "Oh my goodness Shane! I didn't know a gun show was in town." She slapped his bicep.

Shane looked at his arm and said, "Oh yeah, hope you got your tickets." He smiled stupidly. Miley just rolled her eyes. She couldn't take it any more, she turned over to Mitchie and they started talking about the new movies out.

Audrey fiercely batted her eyes. Shane didn't ask what he wanted to-"What's wrong with your eyes?"-because he soon realized that she was trying to flirt with him.

The bell was about to ring, signaling the end of lunch, Shane quickly got up and said, "I'll catch you later Audrey. See ya Nate, Alex, Miley." And he walked away, he walked away without saying bye to Mitchie, he walked away without doing his usual hair tousle thing to Mitchie, he left without even acknowledging her.

xoxoxo

**Okay so I like the idea of having longer chapters. I don't know why but I do. I noticed that I update really short chapters which means more chapters. I don't know. Maybe I'm just thinking crazy thoughts. Anyways tell me what you think about this chapter! Please? Reviews are great even if they're just saying "Blah" I mean feedback would be even better but yeah, tell me what's on your mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex walked into her house, "Hey Justin! I haven't seen you in awhile." She dropped her bag down by the couch and plopped down beside her brother who was watching the T.V. screen blankly.

"Mmm yeah. Did you get Max?"

"No, I never do. You do."

Justin ripped his gaze away from the T.V. screen, "No I don't. You do."

"No I don't Justin. I never see him when I get home."

Justin looked back at the screen, "Oh well then I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Alex agreed, "Yeah, he's smart. I think he goes to the Gray's house for dinner every night. You wanna go over tonight?"

"Sure, why not?"

After a few minutes of silence Alex asked Justin about any news, "So, anything new with you and Becky?"

"No."

"What have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing. Hanging out."

"Did you come home last night?"

"What are you my mother?"

"Gosh Justin! I was just wondering. Besides it's not like your mother would even ask. She probably wouldn't even know."

Justin softened his tone, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know."

"I'm just trying to keep up with you that's all. I just want to make sure you are okay... that you're being safe... _safe!_"

Justin replied like he's heard it a million times, "Yes, Alex, I know. You told me the first time you caught me. And I'm still using the glove."

"Yep, good for you. No glove no love."

"So... You and Nate doing it?"

"JUSTIN! You sir have just crossed the line."

"You started it."

"YEAH but we both know that you do it. Me and Max have caught you several times."

"It's not like we can do it at Becky's all the time. Her mom's a stay-at-home mom."

"Woowww. You guys do it when her mom is home?"

"Yeah."

"Justin, that's weird. Does she know?"

"She hasn't said anything about it. So I don't think so."

"How does she not hear? Where was she when you guys do it?"

"She's normally like downstairs or something."

"OH gross...Besides no offense or anything but you can definitely do better than Becky."

"No offense taken, it's Becky. You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Are you and Nate doing it?"

"No. You should've guessed that."

"Yeah but I didn't. Oh well. When do you want to go?"

"In a little bit. I want to stop by Mitchie's before we go."

"Kay."

Justin turned off the T.V. and grabbed the keys as he and Alex got out of the house. They went over to Mitchie's and didn't even bother to knock, that's how often they went over to her house.

Once they got in, Justin sat down on the couch and Alex ran up to Mitchie's room where she found Mitchie and Miley, "What's up girls?"

Miley smiled, "I think I found our song!"

Mitchie simply smiled.

Alex replied to Miley's outburst, "Okay, what is it?"

Miley answered, "I'm thinking Cruella De Ville or Tell Me Something I Don't Know. It'll be fun promise."

Alex boringly replied and sat down on Mitchie's bed where Miley was lying, "Yeah okay, you choose. How you doin' with your song Mitch?"

Mitchie looked up from her paper, "Pretty well, I suppose. You ready to go?"

Alex stood up and straightened her shirt, "Yeah, let's go."

The girls went downstairs and them and Justin locked up and got into Justin's car.

* * *

Once they got to the Gray house. They saw Nate, Max, and Frankie kicking the soccer ball around the front yard. They all got out of the car, Alex ran up to Nate, hugged him and began a kiss with him, which interrupted the little soccer game he had started with the younger boys.

Miley stepped out and hugged the youngest Gray and the youngest Russo. Justin started to kick the ball around with the boys.

Mitchie just had to ask, "Hey Max, where's Shane?"

Max rubbed the back of his head, "Uhh, I think he's inside."

"Oh, okay."

Everybody was hanging outside and about twenty minutes passed when Mitchie had to use the bathroom. She walked inside the house and she stopped abruptly after she closed the front door. She raised one nicely arched eyebrow when she heard moaning and the squeaking of bed springs. Then she heard someone scream Shane's name repeatedly. She suddenly lost the urge to pee.

Mitchie went to open the front door but she saw Mrs. Gray's mini-van pulling up the drive-way. Mitchie quickly thought about the situation, she could just go outside and help Mrs. Gray bring in the groceries, or she probably should stop Shane before he got caught. She ran up the stairs unintentionally making no noise. Once she got up there, the noices had become louder. Mitchie jogged to Shane's door and once she turned to knock on the door she got more than she bargained for.

She expected to see Shane's white door in front of her face but instead she was presented with the disturbing sight of what seemed like Shane in bed with ...more like on top of a girl. Mitchie quickly turned around crushed and embarrassed, "Umm Shane!"

Behind her she could hear Shane cursing and getting off of the girl who was groaning from the lack of contact with Shane. Then she heard the girl, "What the hell do you want Bitch?"

"Uhh, Shane's mom's home. Just thought I'd let you know." Mitchie then quickly ran to the garage to help Mrs. Gray with the groceries.

As Mrs. Gray put down a bag of groceries she said to Mitchie with a smile, "Why thank you Mitchie! You were such a big help."

Mitchie sheepishly smiled, "Oh no problem, are there anymore bags left in the car?"

Mrs. Gray began to put things away, "How about we let Kevin get that."

Mitchie took a seat on the counter chair as Mrs. Gray was putting away the last jar of spaghetti sauce into the pantry, "Okay."

Mrs. Gray took out a pitcher, a juicer, a bunch of lemons, sugar, and some water from the filter attached to the sink faucet, "So, would you like to help me make some lemonade?"

Mitchie smiled, it reminded her about how her mother use to ask her to help her cook, even though she hated to help sometimes, she really missed it, "I would love to Mrs. Gray."

Mrs. Gray grabbed a lemon, "Honey, you know you can just call me Denise." Mrs. Gray considered why Mitchie wasn't calling her Denise or mom anymore.

Mitchie grabbed a lemon and a juicer, "Oh, well okay."

"Mitchie, what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you spending much time here."

"Oh, well I've been kind of busy, here and there. Miley spends a lot of time at my house now, my house is practically her permanent address." Mitchie smiled at the thought of how much time her and Miley spend together.

"That sounds nice. Are you and Shane not together anymore?"

Mitchie blushed, "Mrs. Gray.."

"Denise."

"Denise, I don't even think me and Shane were ever together."

Mrs. Gray put down the lemon, "Mitchie. Tell me about it."

Mitchie was hesitant to say anything but she's always been open with Mrs. Gray, "Well.." Mitchie continued to juice the lemon, "This is kind of awkward Mrs. Gray."

Mrs. Gray didn't want to push Mitchie to call her Denise anymore, she saw Mitchie start to tear up, "Mitchie, honey."

Mitchie used her forearm to wipe away her tears, "No, it's okay, I just got some lemon juice in my eye... eyes. It's nothing."

Mrs. Gray dropped her lemon and wiped her hands on her apron, she went around the counter to Mitchie and gave Mitchie a hug, "It's okay honey." Mrs. Gray was rubbing Mitchie's back when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Mitchie sat upright and quickly wiped her eyes.

Shane came downstairs with a girl. Mrs. Gray looked at her son, "No hi?"

Shane sheepishly said, "Hi mom."

The girl behind him didn't say anything, so Mrs. Gray took the liberty of doing so, "Hello there."

The girl sheepishly waved and hid behind Shane. Mrs. Gray looked at Shane and put her hands on her hips, "Shane, I would like to speak to you but before I do, I want you to show your friend out."

Shane walked the girl to her car. Mrs. Gray looked down at Mitchie who had just started to continue juicing the lemon that she had already juiced, "I'll be right back." Mrs. Gray walked to the open front door and saw the kids playing on the lawn while Shane was making out with the girl. Mrs. Gray didn't want to make a scene but, "SHANE! GET IN HERE!" The kids in the yard stopped their game of soccer and looked at Mrs. Gray surprised. Mrs. Gray hardly raised her voice.

Shane released his lips from the girl and ran inside as the girl left. Alex just had to ask, she whispered quietly to Miley, "Who was that girl?"

Miley said knowingly, "That's Chelsea (A/N: Chelsea = Lauren Collins). She's the girl who Shane was caught having sex with in the theater."

Alex gasped, "NOooo!"

Miley nodded.

Shane didn't hear what they were talking about but once he got inside and closed the front door, the kids in the yard ran up to the windows and looked in to see Mitchie juicing lemons and Mrs. Gray looking angry at Shane.

"Shane, what was that girl doing in the house without us home? I've never even met this girl. What was she doing upstairs? I presume she was in your room. What has gotten into you? You know the rules. And what is with you? You're friend is down here and you decide to bring a girl up to your room?"

Shane was looking down at his feet but he tried to defend himself, "I don't have any friends down here, everybody is outside, mom."

Mitchie heard what Shane said and she froze. She dropped the lemon, slid off the chair, and walked out to the garage to chill with Mr. Gray.

Mrs. Gray waited until Mitchie closed the door before admonishing Shane, "Shane. Did you know Mitchie was down here?"

"I guess."

Mrs. Gray looked Shane straight in the eyes, "I am very disappointed in you Shane." Mrs. Gray walked away to the garage and asked Mitchie if she wanted to come back in to finish the lemonade. Mitchie stepped inside but when she saw Shane sittiing watching T.V. she said, "Uh, Mrs. Gray. I think I'll just chill outside." Mrs. Gray watched Mitchie walk back out through the garage door and end up in the front yard.

Once Mitchie got out there Alex could tell something was wrong. She jogged over to Mitchie who was standing in front of the window watching there soccer game.

"Mitchie? What's wrong?" Mitchie looked down at the grass and started to aimlessly kick the grass.

"Nothing, Alex. It's nothing."

Alex could tell that Mitchie had been crying, "Mitchie. Please tell me about it."

Mitchie had a little outburst but quiet enough for only Alex to actually react whereas everybody else thought she was just talking, "Gosh! Why is everybody asking me? Nothing is wrong." Alex looked at Mitchie worriedly, she gave Mitchie a hug and they both sat on the grass while Alex held Mitchie in her arms. "Alex, I don't even know if I want to eat here anymore."

Alex tried to reason with Mitchie, "Mitchie, if you don't eat here, you won't have any food at home."

Mitchie looked around, "Whatever, I'll just eat here and then go home." Mitchie quickly wiped away a stray tear that rolled out of her eye.

Alex gave Mitchie one last squeeze and let go. "C'mon let's play some soccer."

Alex gave Mitchie a hand to get up. Once they got up they were included into the game-girls vs. boys. A few hours later, Mrs. Gray opened the front door to call in the kids to eat.

They all quickly sat down at the table except for Shane who sluggishly walked up to the table. Somehow, the seating arrangement turned out like (at a rectangular table) both ends were empty for Mr. and Mrs. Gray, Nate sat next to a head of the table, Alex sat next to him, Max sat next to Alex, and Frankie sat next to Max. On the other side of the table Justin sat across from Frankie and next to Miley who was sitting across from Max, Mitchie sat in between Miley and the empty seat and in front of Alex. Mitchie soon realized who would be sitting next to her and she looked down at the table. Mr. Gray came around with utensils for everybody. Mrs. Gray saw that Shane had not sit down yet and she called to the kitchen to get a glass of lemonade for everybody. Shane was complaining and such but he still brought over glasses for everybody except Mitchie-he 'forgot'. Mitchie told Mrs. Gray it was okay and she got up to get herself her own glass. All the kids looked around the table to see if anybody else noticed what Shane did. When Mitchie came back, something was different. She looked at the place that she was sitting at and it had been filled with Justin's body. Her face displayed an expression of confusion but it disappeared quickly as she took the seat in front of Frankie and beside Miley. Mitchie was called back into the kitchen along with Frankie to bring in plates of food for everybody. Mr. Gray, Mrs. Gray, Frankie, and Mitchie brought out food for everybody and once they were done, they all began to eat and conversation was filling the room. About an hour later, Shane quickly got up and offered to take everyone's plate to the sink. He took everyone's except for Mitchie, again. So she did it herself and Mrs. Gray gave Mr. Gray a look. Once Mitchie got into the kitchen, Shane brushed past her. Mitchie lightly placed her plate in the sink. Mrs. Gray was usually a wash-the-dishes kind of lady not the use-the-dishwasher kind but since they had a bunch of dishes to do, Mitchie knew that Mrs. Gray would probably just rinse off all the plates and use the dishwasher. So Mitchie took the liberty to begin rinsing and loading the dishwasher. She had nothing else to do.

Mrs. Gray walked into the kitchen, "Hi honey. Whatcha doin'? You wanna come out and talk?"

Mitchie continued what she was doing, "No, not really, I'm good here."

Mrs. Gray was speaking politely and yet concerned at the same time, "Okay, well thank you Mitchie."

After about an hour, Mitchie came out of the kitchen and her shirt was a little wet from the splashes that bounced off the glass plates as she was rinsing them. She went up to Mrs. Gray and gave her a hug and said, "Thank you Mrs. Gray for the dinner, it was really good." Mrs. Gray smiled, "No problem honey, come over anytime for dinner, we always love having you over." Then they heard Shane snort. Everybody looked at him and Mitchie slowly let go of Mrs. Gray and walked to Mr. Gray and gave him a pat on the shoulder and a goodbye as she left out the door.

xoxoxo

**Oh how embarrassing for Mitchie to have caught her ex-boyfriend in bed with another girl? Do you guys think Shane is being a complete jerk? Tell me what's on your mind :D**


	6. Chapter 6

About a month later, the coffeehouse performance had arrived. Mitchie had spent a lot of time by herself. She had finished a song and she was ready to perform it for everybody. She hadn't spoken much to Shane. She really didn't want to with how nasty he had been acting towards her. His way towards her had quickly and progressively turned from the sweet perfect boyfriend to that indescribable rudey patooty. He even stopped referring to her by name. Well he stopped talking about or to her. Mitchie was pretty much torn.

Mitchie walked into music class and took her seat by Alex, Nate, and Miley. She listened attentively to the teacher, Ms. Boots. "Okay kiddies, I hope you have prepared for coffeehouse and your song presentation in this class. I don't know about most of you but I was really hoping that you all chose to play two songs, well because you are all amazing like that." Everybody laughed, "Okay now I have a surprise. Yay! Surprise! WE all LOVE surprises!" Everybody laughed again. Ms. Boots slid off the desk and said, "This Thursday, Friday, and Saturday is Coffeehouse! Yay! Okay so now your song test is this week." People started to groan, "Now, now. I told you guys in the beginning of the year so don't start whining. But that's not the surprise." Ms. Boots walked to the door and opened it revealing a bunch of seniors. "Here's the surprise! Every time a marking period ends, is your performance. All seniors are welcome to watch and any teacher who allows their students to come and watch are also welcome. So who wants to go first?"

Nobody raised their hands so Mitchie reluctantly raised hers, "I will, Ms. Boots." She grabbed her acoustic guitar and sat up on the wooden stool in front of the class room. A few of the tech guys were setting up the microphone while Mitchie was getting situated and the seniors were getting situated around the rest of the music students. Shane sat with Alex, Miley and Nate in the center front.

The tech guys gave Mitchie a thumbs up to start. Mitchie smiled to the crowd that had gathered in the room.

"Hi everybody, thanks for coming today. We all appreciate it I'm sure." As she finished that sentence she could see the expected look forming on Shane's face, the look that said, "Chyeah right." But before he finished his look Mitchie continued with a smile, "So, I wrote this song at the end of the summer before the last. It was the first summer that I had attended Camp Rock. It's a really fun camp where I made a lot of friends." She looked at Nate who had a knowing smile on his face. "I also met some people who made mistakes." Mitchie thought about Tess and what she pretended to be. "So, this song was inspired by them I guess." Mitchie started to strum her guitar and sing.

_We're done, but it's not over. We'll start it again  
After the end of the day, it keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid, we'll do it together._

_Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move it's my time to move  
Come on, come on, let go  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
Out paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
And tomorrow is never clear_

_So come on, come on, you know  
Our time, our time is here_

_We know, but we're not certain  
How can we be, how can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do, is travel each day to the next_

_Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move it's my time to move  
Come on, come on let go,  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
And tomorrow is never clear_

_So come on, come on, you know  
Our time, our time is here_

_Yeah_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
(If we tried)  
So come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
So come on, come on you know  
Our time...our time  
Is here- yeah-oh_

As Mitchie strummed the last chord, she thought about her and Shane's relationship that summer. How it blossomed so quickly in the end but somehow it had disappeared just as quickly as it had bloomed. She didn't bother to look for Shane's approval. The song was something that she had wrote so long ago. Something that she had shared with Tess, Peggy, Ella, and Caitlyn. Which reminded her that she had to call Peggy, Ella, and especially Caitlyn. She remembered where she was and quickly said thank you and slid off the wooden stool, sliding out of the spot light.

Ms. Boots yelled out loud, "HEY WHO WANTS TO GO NEXT!"

Nobody wanted to go after Mitchie, she was just so good.

Ms. Boots yelled out, "OKAY BUT IF NOBODY WANTS TO GO NOW, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO GO LATER."

Alex got up and walked quickly to catch up with Mitchie who was walking out the door. Alex called Mitchie.

Mitchie turned her head so she could see Alex but she kept walking, "Alex, don't follow me."

Alex was concerned but kept on Mitchie's tail, "Mitchie, talk to me. What's wrong? Stop running."

Mitchie stopped and turned around causing Alex to almost run into her, "I don't need you to follow me. There's nothing wrong. I need to use the bathroom."

"Mitchie please don't lie to me."

"Alex, if you follow me, people are going to think that there's something wrong when there's not. I just drank too much water at lunch."

Alex grabbed Mitchie's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "Mitchie, you didn't even eat your lunch. I am worr-"

Before Alex could finish, the door to the music class busted open and out stumbled Shane and Chelsea...attached at the lips.

Alex turned around to the noise and saw Shane and Chelsea. She turned back around to Mitchie who tried her best to seem unfazed, "A huh. So I got to go to the bathroom now Alex." Mitchie spun around and walked to the bathroom.

Mitchie stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes staring in the mirror. She flushed the toilet to make it seem like she was actually going. Then she washed her hands and dried them. She estimated the time that she'd been in there, and she hoped that Shane and Chelsea were done their little moment. She walked out of the bathroom and Alex was gone. Mitchie assumed she went back to class. As she got closer to the music room door, she heard giggling and grunts. She didn't really want to go investigate but if it was Shane, then she wanted to tell him something. She got into view of the couple. To no surprise it was Shane and Chelsea but what was surprising was there position. Once Mitchie figured it out she gasped and quickly shuffled away to the other music class door._

Nate drove Mitchie to the Gray house so he could lay down some tracks with her voice as back up. Mitchie dropped her stuff down and walked into the sound proof booth closing the door behind her. She sat down on the stool in front of the hanging microphone and placed some large headphones over her head. While Nate was toying around with some knobs, Mitchie decided to start a conversation, "So, Nate, why didn't you ask Alex to do this?"

Half distractedly, Nate replied, "Uhh, I haven't spent much time with you lately. So, I asked you to do backing."

"Hm," and Mitchie continued to fiddle with the curly wire coming out of the headphones.

After a few more seconds Nate interrupted Mitchie's empty thoughts, "Hey Mitch, ya ready?"

"Mmyeah." Mitchie harmonized with the playback of Nate's voice for his new song.

Shane came thumping down the stairs in a good mood unaware of who was with Nate.

"Hey Nate!" He slapped Nate's back in a greeting manner. "New song? Wow, who ever it is sounds awesome."

Nate was distracted but managed to mutter out, "Mmyeah, Mitchie's really good."

Shane froze, he hadn't realized it was Mitchie who was singing. He looked into the booth and saw Mitchie really into what she was singing. He unknowingly began to reminisce. He missed that about her. How she was so dedicated to the songs she sang, no matter what, even if the song was stupid. He missed singing duets with her, their voices meshed so well together. He missed the way that she would caress his face when they would kiss. He missed the way his hands fit on her hips. He missed the way their bodies moved together when they would slow dance under the setting sun and the rising moon. He missed a lot about them. But he soon realized that Nate and Mitchie were staring at him because he was staring at Mitchie.

Nervously Mitchie squeaked out, "Um hi Shane. How are you?"

Shane blew her off and gave Nate a pat on the back and walked out of the booth. Nate looked over at Mitchie who tried to quickly hide her face by looking down but Nate caught that. Nate caught her facial expression that said everything. She might have been playing it strong on the outside but on the inside she was hurting. She was hurting more than Nate has ever seen her hurt before.

Nate clicked on a button on the sound board and spoke to Mitchie through the microphone on his side, "Thanks Mitchie, that's all I need."

He watched as Mitchie wiped at her face and slowly raised her head to reveal her smiling and she replied, "Hey, it's no problem. Anytime you need somebody to do backing, I'm there for you."

Nate was concerned, he hadn't asked before, "Mitchie? Are you okay?"

Mitchie was just a bit irritated with everybody asking her and she didn't intend to let Nate know it. Calmly and steadily Mitchie answered with another question, "Nate, why is everybody asking me that?"

"Well Mitchie-"

"Do I make it seem like I'm troubled?"

"No Mitchie, it's just that-"

"Nate, tell me the truth. Please." Mitchie sounded kind of desperate now but she was still calm.

Nate stood up and walked into the sound proof booth and gave Mitchie a comforting hug as her eyes began to tear up but Mitchie refused to let anyone see her cry over this situation.

xoxoxo

**I didn't mean to not post this earlier. I just didn't really feel like it :/ So yeah, reviews, comments, flames, they are all accepted and some well-liked by me. It means people actually wanted to spend time to critique your work because they thought it was nice or had potential to be nice. It's also been brought to my attention that I guess I update too often which makes it difficult for some people to keep up with this story because they haven't finished _A Brand New Experience_ yet. So thoughts on that please?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"MITCHIE! MITCHIE! MITCHIE! MITCHIE!" Miley sang in a sing-song voice as she came skipping up and plopped into her usual lunch seat.

Mitchie laughed, "What's up, Miley?"

"Oh nothing!"

Mitchie put down the fry she had in her hand, "Oh c'mon Miley, y'know you want to tell me."

Miley smiled, "Yeah you're right. I set you up. I hope you don't mind. -"

"WHAT? YOU DID WHAT?" Mitchie couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Aw c'mon Mitchie! Tonight's the night that you perform in the first coffeehouse. When your done in all of your glory, you can ride off into the stars."

Alex laughed, "Really, Miley? Ride off into the stars?"

Miley's eyes grew wide, "Yeah."

Nate came to the table sitting in his usual spot beside Alex and gave her a peck in the lips. Alex responded by saying, "Well, hi baby." She rubbed the back his head and pulled him back in for another peck.

Miley saw Audrey coming, Audrey really hadn't clicked completely and fully into the group so it was kind of awkward when she came but everybody in their group were cordial and warm people so they made her feel as welcome as they possibly could.

Miley quickly spit out, "Audrey'."

The group started to laugh at Miley's comment but they soon stopped when Audrey sat down and asked, "What are you guys laughing at?"

They all stopped and looked at her. Once they regained themselves and stopped looking at Audrey, Nate threw his arm around the back of Alex's chair. Miley pulled out her phone and started texting Mitchie. Shane came and sat in front of Audrey. Nobody was really paying attention to their conversation but Miley felt something kick her so she pushed her chair out far enough that she was able to see under the table and noticed that Audrey was struggling to play footsie with Shane but she kept on missing and kicking Miley's leg and the pole.

Miley spit out, "HEY!" It definitely caught people's attention. "Audrey, you're missing Shane's feet."

Audrey turned bright red and ducked her head down. Mitchie craned her neck to look around Miley at Shane who had a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Welcome to Seaview High's very first coffeehouse." There were a bunch of whoo!'s and yeah!'s. "So without further delay, here's our first act."

A few acts later, Alex and Miley sat up on stage on wooden stools. Miley started to strum the guitar and Alex busted out.

_I'm in love with a girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic  
A traitor, I'd trader her in a second_

_She's a backseat driver  
A drama provider an instant update of the world  
She's a first class liar a constant forgetter  
(she's attractive but bitter)_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry  
If you turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_Take off your shoes  
Come in the room  
And baby let's try not to argue  
Turn out the lights  
Turn on the radio  
How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry  
If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_Here I am  
There you go again, again  
And we will not ever be eighteen again, again_

_And I'm worn out of fighting  
And every night you leave crying  
And I could use some time  
And here I am  
There you go again (again)_

_So here I am and I'm dying  
And I'm waiting fo ryou, waiting for you  
Come back, come back to me  
And I'll take you gladly  
And I'll take you in again_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry  
If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry  
If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me  
If you think that I"m not worth your time  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

As she finished, people began to roar with praise at their performance. Before she got off stage Alex screamed to her boyfriend, "I love you baby! And happy belated birthday!" They got off of the stools and took a bow before quickly getting off the stage. Next was their best friend Mitchie! Mitchie slowly got onto stage and sat down on the wooden stool that the stage crew left on the stage for her. She looked at the microphone and then out to the crowd. She fixed her guitar so that it was in a comfortable position and she stared out into the crowd. She considered playing the song she wrote about that boy who fell in love with her but turned into a huge jackass but that guy Miley set her up with was there, so Mitchie played something else instead. Mitchie sang one of her current favs.

She began to strum and sing...

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so cold?  
As the winter wind when it breeze you  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talking' to me though_

_I mean after all the things that we've been through_

_I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me_

_And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so Dr. Evil?  
You bringin' out a side of me that I don't know  
I decided we wasn't goin' speak so  
Why we up 3 a.m. on the phone?_

_Why does she be so made at me for?  
Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go_

_You run an dtell your friends that you're leavin' me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
YOu'll never find nobody better than me_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along htis road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

_Talkin', talkin', talkin talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you_

_So I got somethin' new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies_

_I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

She finished and looked out into the blackened crowd. People were cheering for her. People were calling her name. Despite herself, Mitchie still strained to listen for that one voice that belonged to the person who use to be her world. She heard it all right. But not the way she remembered it to be, the encouraging appraisal. Instead she was let down by the rudeness in his voice. The voice that was now booing her off stage. Mitchie quickly got up and got off the stage. She was embarrassed that he thought that she was so bad that he would boo her off the stage. She hadn't worked hard on the song, all she had to do was listen to Kanye's version, figure out the lyrics, the rhythm, and the chords. But still, she didn't think it was that bad.

Mitchie quickly packed up her guitar and went outside to put it in Nate's car. It would be okay sitting out here. It wasn't a hot night and it wasn't a particularly cold night. She went back in and joined her friends at the little round table they had crowded around. They all were spilling about how well she did. The comments were non-stop from them but Mitchie couldn't stop thinking about Shane booing her off stage.

Mitchie stared at Alex and Nate in all their cuteness. Nate's birthday had just passed and he got his license. His parents supplied him with a car.

Miley nudged Mitchie in the side, "Hey, I see your guy over at that table... Oh and he brought a friend. Mitchie let's not be rude and go say hi."

Mitchie smiled, "Miley, if all you wanted to do was find a boy to go out with, you could've just set yourself up with the boy, instead of try to set me up."

"Don't be silly, now let's go." Miley grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her up and led her over. The table just so happened to be beside Shane's. Shane was with that girl, Chelsea. Mitchie tried not to mind as she took a seat beside the boy Miley set her up with.

"Hi I'm Mitchie."

"Oh yeah I know, I'm Branden (A/N: Branden = Tadhg Kelly)"

Mitchie was wearing a shy smile, "Hi Branden."

He laughed and she self-consciously asked, "What?"

He laughed a little more before saying, "It's nothing."

Mitchie took his word as he pulled out a chair for her to sit at. Mitchie hadn't meant to but she was feeling different. She wasn't use to feeling like this. What is this feeling that she is feeling? She couldn't quite put her finger on it as she smiled at ever word that Branden said. The best way she could describe it was feeling like a young school girl with a silly crush. She was more self-aware of her body and everything that she said. She considered the meaning of everything that he said. He was so cute! How old was he again?

Miley elbowed Mitchie in the ribs taking Mitchie by surprise, "OW!"

The guys stopped talking and looked over at Mitchie, Miley smiled and quickly whispered in Mitchie's ear, "The guy I set you up with is here!"

Mitchie's smile faded and she looked at Miley bewilderedly, "What?"

Branden smiled, "Hey Mitchie, meet Scott (Scott Collins = Jamie Johnston)"

Mitchie looked up to where Branden was nodding his head at, she smiled and greeted the surfer boy demurely, "Hi, I'm Mitchie."

Scott gave her a nod and sat down on an empty chair, "Hey, what's up?"

She smiled and Miley quickly whispered in Mitchie's ear, "You likey?"

Mitchie nodded in agreement but was still attentive to the conversation. The small round coffee table was crowded with Miley, Mitchie and a few boys. Their knees touched and nobody quite minded. In fact, it made Mitchie blush and at the same time it brought back the old Miley. Miley was rubbing away at one of the guy's knee she wasn't quite sure who, what with the darkness and all.

Mitchie asked the guys, "So where do you guys go to school?"

Scott answered, "We all go around here somewhere." He smiled right at Mitchie which made her melt. What in the world? Why is she all of a sudden putty in these boys' hands?

One of the other guys said, "Hey, what'd you guys think of that party last night? Gnarly."

Scott and him did this guy high-five (high-five but with a grab), "Yeah man, did you see Jamie last night? She was totally wasted."

Branden added to the event, "No kidding, her and Bee were totally high at the same time. I know it's normal for them to do lap dances at the party but they had their own little business going on in the bathrooms."

Scott smiled, "How would you know that? Did you go check it out?"

All of the guys covered their mouths and oh'd! except for Branden and Scott who were just plain laughing. Branden went to defend himself, "Nah man, I basically went with a few of the girls from Phi Beta Gamma and they were totally disgusted so they tried to get me to oust Jamie, Bee and the guys they had in there out so they could use the bathroom."

Mitchie's smile faded but she quickly regained it. She quickly scooted her chair back, grabbed Miley's hand and said, "Excuse us." She pulled Miley away with her to the bathroom.

Once they got there, Mitchie closed the door to the bathroom and looked under all the stalls to look for feet, she saw none so she went on with why she was there in the bathroom in the first place, "Miley, how old are those guys?"

Miley smiled slyly, "College boys."

"What? Miley!"

"Okay, okay. It's not that bad. Scott just turned twenty."

"Miley!"

"What?"

"He just turned twenty? Miley we're only sixteen! And barely."

"What are you talking about barely?"

"We aren't even sixteen yet!"

"So...we're mature for our age."

Mitchie smiled and jokingly said, "You certainly are, my dear."

Miley scoffed and faked her anger as she threw her hand up to her heart, "Excuse me, Mitchie?"

Mitchie gave Miley a look the 'Be serious' look. Miley giggled and said, "Yes I know." She grabbed her chest, "Here and in so many other areas."

Mitchie had an inkling but she wanted clarification, "Miley... This is going to sound really weird of me but, how did you get so experienced?"

Miley looked at Mitchie from the mirror as she fixed her hair, "It's easy Mitch, you know I spent a lot of time at my parties enjoying the boys as they enjoyed me. I learned how to pleasure them. Before Nate, I got to third base."

Mitchie's eyes grew wide.

Miley clarified like it was nothing, "I gave a guy a hand job."

Mitchie said in disbelief, "But I thought that you were so innocent and pure with Nate and that you and him didn't do anything together."

Miley scoffed, "Pssh, please! Nate would not go that far. I basically had to make second base happen. I might have tried to give Nate a handjob but he would not go for it."

Mitchie's face twisted, "OKAY! Too much information. I think we've been gone long enough. Let's go before they think we bailed."

xoxoxo

**Business matter: The first song used in this chapter is called She's a Lady by Forever The Sickest Kids. but I'm sure most of you already knew that. The second song used in this chapter is called Heartless by Kanye West. I'm sure you guys already knew that too. I think I forgot to mention what song I used in the previous chapter and that was Our Time Is Here by the Camp Rock crew.  
**

**Yuppers. Review please? I don't mean to sound like a creeper but I know you guys are reading and not reviewing.**

**P.S. Thank you Bridgette for your review and your feedback :D Next chapter goes up when I get a review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

As coffeehouse was ending, Scott walked over to the backside of Mitchie's chair and pulled it out so she could get up. Miley made certain that she rubbed that one guy, named Andrew (Andrew Fiptz = Adam Gregory), enough that he would want more. He too helped Miley out of her seat just like what Scott did for Mitchie. Scott draped his arm around Mitchie's shoulders as they walked past Shane's table. Shane gave Mitchie a glare as she graciously waved goodbye to both Shane and Chelsea. Miley held hands with Andrew.

They piled into Scott's car, nothing impressive but not shabby either.

Mitchie sat shotgun, "So, Scott. Where are we going?"

Scott smiled as he fingered his hair and drove, "Oh, you'll see."

Miley scooted up and whispered into Mitchie's ear, "Probably back to his place."

Mitchie began to cough, "What?"

Scott looked over at Mitchie and said, "I didn't say anything."

Mitchie sunk in her chair as red began to tint her cheeks.

Miley laughed, she scooted back and leaned into Andrew. As they got to the frat house, Mitchie's stomach was turning into knots. Scott ran to the other side of the car to open the door for Mitchie to help her out.

She smiled shyly and said, "Thank you, you're such a gentleman."

He smiled and shrugged, "I try."

Andrew let Miley get out on her own but she quickly reattached to Andrew's side and they disappeared for the rest of the night. As Scott was leading Mitchie up to his bedroom, he gave her the abridged version of the frat house tour, basically anything on the way up to his room.

He sat her down on his bed and sexily said, "This, this is where the magic happens." He pulled off his shirt revealing his chiseled body and began to kiss Mitchie intensely. After he had already gotten her to lay down on the bed and he had already left marks all over her exposed skin, she reluctantly pulled her lips away from his and breathlessly warned him, "I hate to ruin your plans for tonight, but I don't plan on going that far with you."

He quickly asked, "Ever?"

She laughed and gently pushed him down on the bed beside her, "Don't be silly. Maybe after we've known each other for awhile... and I mean for awhile, I'll probably be ready to be _all _yours." Mitchie finished sexily. She climbed on top of him and sexily crawled up to him so that her face was right above his. He smiled and she did the same. "But don't worry, I don't count fooling around as going all the way."

Mitchie stopped making out with Scott when she heard thumps coming from on the other side of one of the walls, "What's that?"

Scott turned his head in the direction Mitchie was looking, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Fiptz is probably getting it on."

Mitchie looked down into Scott's eyes, "When should we be worried?"

Scott looked up at Mitchie, "What are you talking about?"

"When should I stop them before he's inside of her?"

"What? Why? A guy never stops his other guy friend when he's getting some action."

"Is your friend STD free? Is he a guy who's safe?"

"Mitchie pause from giving me the third degree please."

Mitchie quickly got off from Scott and ripped the door open. She was rapping on Andrew's door, "Miley! It's me Mitchie." After a few times of repeating herself, Scott got up and went to Mitchie. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was laying kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, but she continued on trying to get Miley out of the room. Finally, the door swung open and Miley was on the bed in her panties and bra. Andrew opened the door, he looked a bit annoyed, "Can I help you?"

Mitchie could sense that he didn't like the interruption and was being rude about it so she dished it right back, "Yeah, you could not have sex with my friend."

Andrew rolled his eyes and looked at Scott, who was still holding onto Mitchie around the waist. Scott smiled and gave Andrew a sympathetic look and shrug. Andrew sighed and said, "I'll try not to."

Scott turned Mitchie around and could see she was a bit upset, "Wow, I like it when my girl's feisty."

Mitchie caught the 'my girl' but she wasn't going to show him that it fazed her, more importantly she had to comb over that later. Was it too early for him to be calling her his girl? Especially since they just met about two hours ago. She smiled but said, "I know you know that I'm still in high school. So, I assume that you think I'm easy or I'm scared to go further, but you're wrong. I'm not easy and I'm not afraid. I just don't want to be that girl who ends up pregnant because of a mistake with a guy who's in college who probably won't give me another passing thought once I leave tomorrow morning. Oh and it would be illegal too."

Mitchie was watching Scott's eyes to see any reaction, what she saw was a smile, "So, you don't plan on leaving until tomorrow morning?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Yeah I don't plan on leaving until tomorrow morning. It's not because of you though. It's because of Miley?"

Scott's eyes showed confusion.

Mitchie sighed and explained her friends ways, "Most likely, Miley is going to get it on tonight, one way or another, and that means that she won't be ready to go home until tomorrow morning. And I most certainly am not leaving my friend to stay in a frat house by herself."

Amusement replaced confusion in his eyes, "So you would risk being overpowered by a bunch of horny, drunk, maybe high, frat boys to stay with your friend?"

* * *

Mitchie's phone from Alex.

9:20 pm Thursday night **mitch where r u?**

9:35 pm Thursday night **mitchie where are you?**

9:50 pm Thursday night **mitchie! where the eff are you? I'm not even kidding anymore.**

10:02 pm Thursday night, 1 missed call Alex Russo. _Mitchie, where are you? Did you get my texts? Do you need a ride home? Me and Nate want to leave now so call me back ASAP!_

10:10 pm Thursday night, 2 missed calls Alex Russo. _Mitch, I called you and you haven't called back. C'mon call me back. Call me back. Call me back. Call me back. CALL ME BACK._

10:12 pm Thursday night, 3 missed calls Alex Russo. _Mitchie, what's up with you you're not picking up._

10:15 pm Thursday night, 4 missed calls Alex Russo. _Mitchie, it's Alex. I'm getting worried now. It's not a joke anymore. I'm not laughing... I'm coming to find you._

Alex looked up from her phone and over at Nate, "Nate..."

"Mmyeah babe?" Nate had his arm around Alex and was paying attention to the last acts for the night.

Alex was sounding more alarmed now, "Nate, Mitchie's not picking up her phone."

Nate still didn't catch the urgency of the situation, "Why don't you text her then?"

"Nate, I did! I texted her and then I called her."

Nate's eyes quickly darted to look at his girlfriend, he knew Mitchie always responded immediately, "So where do you think she went?"

"I don't know Nate. I think I want to go look for her."

"Okay, why don't you ask around first, see if anyone saw her leave."

"All I know is that she and Miley went to go talk to those guys Miley set themselves up with."

"I think they were sitting over there by Shane."

Alex got up and walked over to Shane standing in front of his line of view of the stage.

"Hey! What's your deal?... Oh it's you. What's up Alex?" Shane had his arm around Chelsea and Chelsea wasn't paying any attention to the show but rather on Shane's body parts, unique to a boy.

Alex looked at them together and studied their position before realizing what Chelsea was about to do, "SHANE! Do you know where Mitchie is?"

Shane grew bitter but he tried to keep himself in check, "Why would I care about her?"

Pleadingly, "Shane, please... Mitchie's been gone now for a few hours. I've texted her and called her several times and she hasn't answered. I think she left with those guys that Miley and her were talking to earlier."

Shane pulled his arm away from around Chelsea and put it against his side. He sat up straight which caused Chelsea to straighten herself too. She grunted and slouched down in the chair in a huff and glared at Alex. Shane was concerned because he, too, knew that Mitchie never waited long to check her messages or get back to a person and if she did miss a call then she always tried to text the person back at least. He tried to hide his feelings though, "Why should I care?"

Alex was already worried about Mitchie to begin with and now that Shane was not cooperating with her, aggravated her. She slammed her palms on the table in between them and leaned forward and through gritted teeth said, "You should care because it's Mitchie." Alex still glared at Shane through narrowed eyes. He didn't flinch so she straightened herself up and continued calmly, "If something happens to Mitchie, and you didn't help me, it's you who's going to feel guilty. It's you who's going to have to live with the fact that you didn't help your friend."

Shane was still acting like an annoying butt head, "Mitchie's not my friend. We were never friends."

Alex sighed, "Fine." and she walked back to Nate. Nate went over to one of the guys that they knew Mitchie had been talking to.

Nate played it cool, "Hey man."

Branden nodded, "Sup?"

"There were two girls here earlier, do you know where they went?"

Branden was very accommodating, "Yeah, I think they went home with two of the guys."

"Do you know who and where I would be able to find them?"

"Dude, what's the problem?"

Nate still stayed calm though and said it in a conversational tone, "Those two girls are my friends and their parents are expecting me to take them home."

Branden smiled, "I don't think they'll be home tonight."

Confusion ran through Nate's eyes, "What do you mean?"

Branden said it like Nate should've known, "They went back to the frat house."

Nate nodded, "Which frat house?"

"I think it's best you didn't disturb them. I don't think the guys would like that too much."

"Nah man, I won't be disturbing them. I just need to know which frat house and where so I can get them tomorrow morning." Alex slapped Nate in the arm but Nate didn't move.

"Oh well, uhh, they went to the Phi Beta Gamma house."

"Okay thanks man." Nate got up and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He led Alex to the car with his hand on the small of her back. Once they got outside, he opened the passenger seat door for Alex, made sure she got in okay and closed her door before going to his side. He quickly got in and started the car. Before he could get out of the parking lot though, Shane ran up and got into the car with them leaving Chelsea behind. Once they got to the frat house, they all quickly scrambled out of the car and ran up to the house opening the unlocked door. Alex began to scream once they got in, "MITCHIE! MITCHIE!" They began to walk around the house. Scott came running down in his boxers and a t-shirt with a baseball bat ready to swing.

Mitchie followed him. Her clothes were all rumpled and her hair was a mess. Once she saw who got in the house, "Guys? What are you doing here?"

Shane yelled at the guy who was standing in front of Mitchie protectively with his bat in swinging stance, "Hey man, what do you think you're doing with her?"

Scott yelled back, "Dude, back up!"

Shane came in closer, "C'mon man, you think it's smart what you're doing with her? Mitchie c'mon let's go home."

"Who are you? I said back up!"

Nate stood in front of Alex who was by the door as Shane inched closer and closer to grab Mitchie's hand, "Look man, I don't know what you think you're doing but I'm not here to start a fight."

Mitchie finally spoke up. She bitterly spit out, "Go home, Shane!"

They all except Scott looked at her surprised. It left a few moments of silence which left silence to hear what was going on upstairs in Andrew's room, consistent moaning and screaming of the names Andrew and Miley over and over.

Scott filled the faint moaning filled air, "Mitchie you know this guy?"

Mitchie said tiredly, "Yeah, or at least I thought I did."

Shane looked pointedly at Mitchie, "Mitchie, come home with us. You can even stay at our house tonight."

Scott looked at Shane and smirked, "Hey man, the lady wants to spend her night here, in my bed."

Mitchie was still staring at Shane in disbelief as Nate and Alex stared at Mitchie and her new man speechlessly.

Shane looked at Scott, "Do you think what you're going to do with her will make you look like the big man on campus? Because it won't. Taking advantage of a girl is not cool."

Scott smirked again, "Who says I'm taking advantage of her? It's more like the other way around." Mitchie looked down at the floor.

Shane's eyes flicked toward Mitchie but quickly returned to Scott's eyes, "Blaming your actions on a girl isn't very chivalrous."

Scott untensed and dropped his stance, "Look man, I plan on being chivalrous with Mitchie. Now if you don't mind leaving, me and Mitchie can have a pleasant night."

Alex actually said something before anything else could transpire, "Mitchie, please, come home with me?"

Mitchie flattened her clothes and hair with her hands and said, "Okay. Let me go get Miley." Mitchie ran up the stairs and out of sight. The group downstairs could hear Mitchie knocking on the door and the moaning stopping.

Scott plopped down onto the couch, "You guys want a drink?"

They all shook their heads as they saw Mitchie and Miley coming down the stairs. Miley's hair was more disheveled than how Mitchie's had previously been. Once Miley saw who was waiting for them she smiled sheepishly. Nate walked Alex and Miley out to the car. Shane stayed behind. He wanted to wait for Mitchie to get out first so he could make sure that she wasn't going to get hurt. Mitchie still stood by the couch. Scott got up and smiled cockily before engaging in full make-out mode with Mitchie. It was like they could've just had sex right there on the living room floor with Shane watching. Shane coughed loudly to get their attention but they weren't paying attention to Shane, they were paying attention to the way their bodies moved together. Shane rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand to see Scott's hands roam around Mitchie's bottom any longer,

"Mitchie! Let's go."

Mitchie and Scott broke apart. Mitchie looked at Shane while biting her lip before turning to Scott looking seductively at him. They kissed each other one last time and Mitchie had to pull away otherwise Scott would have been sucking her face for the rest of the night. She patted him on the chest before she walked away causing Scott's hands to fall from her back side to his sides. With hungry eyes, he watched Mitchie walk away. Shane walked right behind Mitchie out the frat house.

They could see Miley, Alex, and Nate in the car waiting with the engine going but Shane didn't care. He grabbed Mitchie's wrist spinning her around.

She spit out, "What, Shane?"

He got in her face and began admonishing her, "What do you think you're doing with a guy in a frat house?"

She said snottily, "Having fun."

"Mitchie, you're still in high school. He could've taken advantage of you."

"But he didn't."

"But he could've."

"Shane, he didn't."

"Stop being so damn stubborn and open your eyes. He only wants one thing Mitchie."

"What? The one thing you wanted with Chelsea?" Mitchie ripped herself away and got in the car. Shane took a deep breath and followed Mitchie's actions.

xoxoxo

**Okay so what'd you guys think? I'm planning on marking this story M very soon.  
**

**Reviews please? and Thank you Bridgette :D  
**

**Next chapter goes up when I get two more reviews :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"Honestly guys, what were you thinking?" Alex quickly ran the nail polish brush over her pinky toe nail.

Miley was waiting for the nail polish on her toe nails to dry, "What happened to our unspoken agreement that we wouldn't interrupt each other when we were having a moment with our respective guys?"

Alex sounded like a concerned older sister, "Your guys? No, you just met them. I'm really surprised at you guys. For different reasons though."

Miley was tired of the constant reprimanding that she got when they all woke up that morning but she asked anyways, "Why?"

Alex looked accusingly at Miley, "You are the one whose relationship was badly ended with Lennart."

Miley quickly said, "Please don't mention that. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then. Don't give me a reason to bring it back up. And you Mitchie... Really? What is wrong with you?"

Mitchie was fed up, "Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

Alex straightened up and spread her toes out to look at the result of her finished painting, "Mitchie, I think it's best you start talking to Shane again."

"Why?"

"Because Mitchie, you've changed ever since Shane got Chelsea."

"Do you even think he loves her?"

Alex and Miley's eyes darted up to Mitchie's saddened face. Sadly Alex managed to say, "Mitchie..."

Mitchie became defensive, "What? All I asked was a simple question."

Miley went to the bathroom after rubbing Mitchie's back. Alex reached over to her cell phone resting on Mitchie's carpet. She dialed Shane's number and gave it over to Mitchie, "Mitchie talk."

Mitchie took the phone to her ear to hear, "Hello?" It was Shane's silky smooth voice.

Mitchie instantly grew angry with Alex. She pulled the phone a few inches away from her ear but close enough for Shane to hear every word that was about to come out of Mitchie's mouth, "Alex! I can not believe you think that I would want to talk to Shane. He doesn't even want to talk to me. He won't even talk to me in person. He avoids me every chance he gets and I'm over it. He's rude and I _hate_ him..." Mitchie dropped the phone as tears ran to her eyes. Her voice dropped down to a barely audible volume, "He hates _me_." Mitchie buried her face in her hands, "Why, Alex? Why am I not good enough for him?"

Shane's mouth dropped and he sat down gingerly on the couch as he listened to Mitchie's breakdown. He felt a pounding in his head and his hearing begin to close up. His breath was taken away from him as he sat there waiting for more of Mitchie's voice.

He heard Alex next. Alex reached over and grabbed Mitchie into a hug as Mitchie poured her tears onto Alex's shirt. He heard Alex try to comfort Mitchie but then, he guesses, Alex pressed 'End' on their call.

* * *

Shane rushed over to Mitchie's house. He ran up to the house and placed his hand on the door knob but pulled it off just as quickly as he had placed there. He began to grow angry. His mind was having a tornado of thoughts. She called him on purpose. She just wanted to guilt-trip him. Well, if that's all she wanted to do...she wasn't going to get it out of him.

He was walking back to his car when he heard a broken voice call his name, "Shane?" he turned around to see Mitchie who was hastily wiping her face. Her voice strengthened, "What are you doing here?"

Shane was at loss for words, "Uh." He froze and just stared at Mitchie who looked like she was going to break down again.

Mitchie stood looking at Shane through tear-blurred eyes. Her face was a bit red from when she was crying and her eye-makeup was running. She must've looked like a monster, but to Shane she still looked beautiful. Her nose was running and she swiped the running mucus away. She held in her incoming tears but Shane knew her well enough that her eyes were brimming with tears. Mitchie let out a sigh before sitting on the steps in front of the front door. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes revealing that her eyes were indeed watery. Every few seconds she would sniff to keep the mucus from running out of her nose. Shane still stood there, and Mitchie still stared. Finally, something broke through the silence after a few minutes.

Mitchie picked up her cell phone and with her wavering voice she answered, "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Scott."

"Yeah, I'm about to get going. Why?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine. Don't worry, I won't feel bad. Yeah, when I said yes last night, I didn't expect you to be with me all the time."

"Yeah, I love you too." Mitchie hung up and held her cell phone in both her hands in her lap as she looked back up to Shane who was still standing there. Mitchie stood up and walked back into the house without saying anything else to Shane.

* * *

"Next act up is Mitchie Torres. So, let's give her an awesome round of applause." The emcee quickly got off stage as Mitchie sat on the wooden stool under the spotlight and the microphone in her face. She began to strum and emotionally sing the words that she had written down during her lowest moments of anguish.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

Mitchie's eyes began to water.

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget what we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

_We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it_

A tear rolled down her cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget_

After she finished, her eyes naturally went to Shane's to see if he approved, disapproved or at least had any emotion at all. What she saw was unsettling. Shane was being kissed up and down by Chelsea and all she could bare to see was his eyes. They were intense but she couldn't decipher what they meant. What was she expecting anyways? Her eyes flicked to her friends who were cheering her on but they obviously knew what the song was about and who it was about. That fact just could not be hidden and there was no use in trying to. Maybe that was her purging what unknowingly plagued her? She thought she was doing quite well with the just friends scenario with Shane but she must admit he did become bitter. And it did seem like he forgot just how important he was to her. More importantly, it was like he forgot that he said that he loved her. It might have been that Shane wasn't Prince Charming anymore, or it might have been the time when she overheard Chelsea crying in the nurse's office over a pregnancy test, Mitchie fell out of whatever feeling she had for Shane. Of course, him being her very first serious relationship, he was always going to have a certain spot in her mind. But the matter of the fact was, it all happened too fast. It happened in just a few weeks before they became that sickeningly sweet couple. He certainly had moved on fast though. Too fast for Mitchie's liking but hey it was his life. Mitchie slid off the wooden stool and joined her friends at the small round coffee table in the middle of their local Starbucks.

"Hey guys!" Regardless of how much sadness Shane had just caused her to feel, Mitchie still wanted to seem bright.

Alex gave her best friend a hug, "Aww Mitchie, you were awesome!"

Miley rubbed Mitchie's arm, "Yeah, you were great. That guy doesn't know what he's missing."

Nate cleared his throat, "Actually, I think he does." The group looked up to where Nate was looking, to find Shane walking their way, surprisingly without the constantly-attatched-at-his-hip Chelsea.

Mitchie didn't know if she should greet him and ask him to join them. She had conflicting thoughts. But luckily, Shane took the initiative, "Hey guys!"

Alex and Nate had remained friendly with Shane. Miley, on the other hand, had grown hateful toward Shane. She huffed and leaned back in her chair loudly, "What do you want, Shane? You're disrupting our enjoyment of the show."

Mitchie let her hands fall in to her lap as she stared at them. Alex leaned into Mitchie a little bit. Nate still had his arm around the back of Alex's chair. Shane's face twisted with an expression of what's her problem?, "Yeah, um, Mitchie you did an awesome job. Maybe we could get back to writing music again."

Mitchie still looked at her hands as she replied to him, "I don't need to get back to writing music again because I have been writing music."

"Together."

"Oh, yeah. Well then." Mitchie looked up at Shane who was leaning in balancing himself on the back of Mitchie's chair and on the table while towering over Mitchie, "I suppose the best thing to do before writing music together is actually start talking to each other."

Shane smiled, "What do you mean? We've been talking."

All their eyes flew to Mitchie to see what she would respond with. Mitchie was humorous at first, "Ah hah, excuse me." Mitchie raised her hand and slightly nudged Shane out of her way as she got up. She slid by him but he didn't move far enough for her to get away untouched. As she tried to slip by, her chest was against his and her breath was caught. She looked up at his eyes and he looked down into hers. He could see her eyes were slightly gloomy. She couldn't tell what was going on through his eyes. And sadly, she use to be able to read him like an open book. Now she couldn't. She didn't even really know an inkling of what went on in his mind. All eyes were still on Mitchie. She skimmed by which reminded both of them of those times they spent so much time close to each other. As she quickly walked out of the dimly lit Starbucks, Shane quickly followed.

Once they got outside, Shane caught her by the wrist spinning her around, "Mitchie."

He could tell she was angry, "What, Shane?" She pushed him with the hand he held onto.

He stumbled back a few steps, "Mitchie." He slid his hand down her arm and reclasped her hand. He laid a soft single kiss on her hand, "Mitchie."

Her expression softened and so did her tone of voice, "Oh, Shane." But after a few seconds of him holding her hand and staring into her eyes. Mitchie pulled her hand back to her side.

"Shane. You know full well I have a boyfriend. I don't need to be stuck in this situation." Mitchie turned around and began to walk into the darkness of the parking lot.

Shane quickly tried to stop her by calling her, "MITCHIE!"

Mitchie spun around. Obviously her anger had returned, "What. Shane? Huh? Did you think that kissing me on the hand, reminding me that you and I are _not_ together, did you think that I would melt right into your arms? Why Shane? Why now?" She stared looking in his eyes for an answer but she got nothing, "Yeah, that's what I thought. I _hate_ you. Don't talk to me." Mitchie began to walk away again.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie considered continuing to walk but she turned around. What can she say, he was her weakness.

"What?"

"You got to know that your _boyfriend_ is just trying to get into your pants."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe that's what I want him to do."

Shane was taken aback for a second, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Obviously, sex isn't that important anymore. It's not important to wait for someone special. I might as well get it over with, with someone who's experienced. Oh and someone who didn't get his girlfriend pregnant. By the way, your 'girlfriend' is pregnant."

"Mitchie, I never had sex with her."

"Well then I'm happy for you but I feel sorry for you because you're going around acting like you two are. Oh and by the way, how many times are you going to say that to me? So far the count is two on two different counts."

"Mitchie, I didn't have sex with anybody and I only wanted to have sex with y-"

Mitchie slapped Shane before he could finish. His hand immediately went up to rub his burning face. Alex, Nate, and Miley came out. They witnessed the slap but didn't hear anything they said.

As Alex was walking Mitchie away, Shane said cockily, "I'll call you later."

Mitchie turned around and almost attacked Shane but Alex and Miley held her back. Shane smiled cockily and went back into the Starbucks.

Alex tried to calm Mitchie down, "Mitchie, don't. It's not even worth it."

Miley cooed, "Yeah, Mitch, remember you've got to look absolutely hot for your twenty year old boyfriend you are going to see tonight."

Mitchie looked at Miley sadly, "I don't want to see him tonight."

Miley quickly said, "Wait, Mitch, I can't go alone."

"You're going to have to. Why can't you just not go?"

"Mitchie, I have to see my boo tonight."

"So...you just go. I'll tell Scott to watch over you."

As they dropped off Miley at the frat house, Scott came out to greet his girlfriend in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Why hello there hottie," he said sexily.

Mitchie was tired and didn't want to play seductive, "Hi."

His hands went immediately to her bottom and he pulled her in closer so that she was now leaning on his front side, "What's the matter baby?"

Mitchie looked up at him and said slowly, "I'm not feeling well tonight, I'm going to go home. But, Miley's staying here and I need you to watch over her. Make sure they don't do anything stupid, you know what I mean. And if you let them get anywhere far, I'll know. And you will get punished in the non-kinky way."

Scott shook Mitchie and smiled, "Okay baby, your wish is my command." He leaned in to kiss Mitchie but at the last second she turned her head and gave him cheek. He took it though and kissed her lightly before letting go and letting her go back to Nate's car. He watched Nate's car take off before running back into the house.

In Nate's car, Alex sat in the back with Mitchie. All the way back to the Gray house, Alex embraced Mitchie as Mitchie just looked tired and possibly defeated. Nate asked as they got closer to his house, "Mitch, you want to go home or spend the night?"

Alex quickly answered for Mitchie, "Nate, I want her to hang out with us tonight."

Nate answered kindly, "Okay." He pulled up to the house and opened the door for his lady and Mitchie. The girls got out and went into the house where they were greeted by Mrs. Gray.

Nate locked up the car and the front door, said hi and gave a kiss to his mom and ran downstairs to the studio where he knew the girls would be. Mitchie had used the studio so many times before that she knew what to do to get it prepared for recording. She already started recording some back up singing for one of the songs Connect 3 was working on. Nate must admit after her screaming fight with Shane, she still sounded awesome.

Nate snuck up behind his girlfriend and gave her a kiss and hug. He seductively whispered in her ear, "Hi baby."

Alex boredly said, "Hey babe."

Nate's face scrunched up, "What? What's the matter?"

Alex turned around causing Nate to let go, "I'm worried about Mitchie. She's my best friend and she's hurting. I feel so useless. I can't help her."

They heard the front door slam shut and Nate immediately said, "Shane's home."

Shane came stomping down the stairs and immediately stopped once he saw Mitchie singing her heart out. He ran down the stairs to Nate and pushed Nate, "What is she doing here?"

Alex ran up to the both of them and tried to keep them at a safe distance, "Boys... Shane. Calm down."

Shane swiped Alex's hand off his arm. He looked over at the sound-proof booth and noticed that Mitchie was staring at him. He went into the see-through sound-proof booth and Nate and Alex could see he was yelling and Mitchie sat there looking like she was bored out of her mind. Nate and Alex quickly ran to the sound-control booth and shared the headphones to see what they were saying.

Shane was blowing his head off, "...SONG WAS PATHETIC! IT'S NOT GOING TO MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY. I SAID I LOVED YOU. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU AND YOU SAID I DIDN'T. NOW I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE HER AND YOU JUST HAVE SOME HORNY FRAT BOY. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WHO LOVES SPENDING TIME WITH ME. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND SO HA! YOU DON'T OWN ME ANYMORE. DON'T EVEN TRY TO PLAY YOUR SWEET ACT AND TRY TO WIN ME BACK." Shane was in her face now but she still sat there.

She calmly said, "I'm sorry you thought my song was pathetic but it came from my heart. It wasn't meant for you to feel guilty. I know you said you loved me... but that's not what I wanted. That never crossed my mind of things I wanted. I said you didn't love me and I was right. I know you have a girlfriend... You obviously love her, and you should because she's carrying a child that should be very important to the two of you. I'm sure she loves spending time with you but you should know she also loves spending time with other boys. And my boyfriend... is my business. As far as I'm concerned he's a decent boyfriend. The best I've ever had."

"GOSH MITCHIE! GIVE ME SOME CREDIT!"

Mitchie looked at him with stone eyes, "We're done here. I'm done talking to you."

Alex and Nate were giving commentary of their own, "I'm happy for her for being so strong."

"Me too, but then again it is my brother."

"Nate! She's coming!" Mitchie came out of the sound-proof booth and into the sound-control booth. Nate and Alex tried to make it look like they weren't listening. Mitchie stopped and turned around to look into the sound-proof booth. Shane slammed his fist into the wall and he seemed angry. Alex bit her lip, "Mitchie... what are you doing?"

Mitchie said blankly, "I don't know, Alex. I don't know."

xoxoxo

**Don't Forget by Demi Lovato. I'm sure you guys knew that but just in case somebody didn't know and wanted to check out the song :)**

**Thank you Laura, Bridgette, and BABY-E. :)**

**Three more reviews and another chapter will be put up :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanksgiving was upon them and of course Mitchie was invited over to the Gray household for a family-gathering day. Mitchie went over just because she loved most of the Gray family. Alex, Justin, Max and Miley joined her. They all piled into the Gray house. They were greeted by Mrs. Gray. Even though the Russo and Torres parents weren't home, the Torres and Russo kids managed to bring something over. Miley just shared with Mitchie. Mrs. Gray grabbed the items out of their hands as she thanked them for bringing something and she brought it to the kitchen. Mr. Gray said hello to them and patted the boys on the back leading them over to watch some parades and pre-football buzz on T.V.

"Justin, how's Becky?" Mr. Gray asked Justin with an authority only a father could possess.

"She's very well, sir, thank you." Justin answered back with respect he wouldn't have given his own father.

"That's good, son, hopefully if you two are still together next year around this time, she can join us for Thanksgiving dinner." Justin nodded at the suggestion. Then Mr. Gray focused his questions on Nate. "Nate, you and Alex doing good?" Nate nodded being half distracted by the footage on T.V. "Max, Frankie, band practicing? Getting along well?" Max and Frankie took a second out of playing cards to nod before getting back to goldfish. "Jason, tabloids say you and Cora are over? Is that true? Why didn't you tell us?"

Jason was in a reclined position with his arms crossed over his chest. He snorted and proceeded to answer his father's question. "Nah, I never got back together with Cora."

Mr. Gray nodded and looked at Shane who he saved for last. "Shane," Shane untensed his body knowing that he couldn't hide from his father while sitting there, "how's Mitchie? You two still dating?" Shane shyly shook his head.

"No, Dad, me and Mitchie never started dating. I don't even know why people keep thinking that we ever did." All of the boys stopped what they were doing and stared at Shane with what seemed like uninterested eyes. Shane had said it so vehemently that it caught all of their attention.

Mr. Gray nodded but didn't let his son get the best of him, "Do you want to try that again?"

Shane audibly sighed, "Fine, yeah. I'm dating Chelsea and she's absolutely peachy. Thanks for asking, Dad." Shane sunk in his seat and crossed his arms like a five-year old who couldn't get that cookie before dinner.

Christmas came and took over everybody's spare seconds. Just like in _The Grinch_, everybody was psyched for Christmas and they decorated their homes to perfection.

"Mitchie, are you ready to go over to the Grays'? Nate already took all of the presents over last night so that we didn't have to lug them over in our nice dresses." Alex smiled as she walked into Mitchie's room. When she got there, she saw Mitchie was sprawled out on her unmade bed playing with the tips of her hair. "What are you doing? We have to be there in like fifteen minutes! Where's Miley?"

Mitchie blew the bangs out of her eyes. "Alex, I made sure I bought a present for everybody going to the Grays' today. I hope that they appreciate it."

Alex knew exactly what Mitchie was talking about. "If he doesn't like it, just don't take it too personally. He's being a huge baby and doesn't really understand how to be friends with you. It's obvious he still wants you."

"Alex, I just want to avoid anything that's awkward. I don't want to have to deal with seeing his brooding face today. Why, oh why, does he have to be a Gray?"

"Mitch, stop being so dramatic and let's go. I'm not going to wait here forever for you to get dressed. Let's go!" Alex pulled Mitchie out of bed and threw a pretty dress at her.

When the girls got there, they were dressed to the nines. Alex quickly went inside to find Nate. Miley stayed behind with Mitchie and kicked around the fake snow that the Grays had spread all over their yard. "So, this is going to be an interesting day, isn't it Mitch."

Mitchie nodded but didn't say more. Shane came out of the house with his hands in his dress pants' pockets. He looked uninterested but Miley could tell that he was scanning the yard to see if Mitchie had come. When Miley caught his eye, Shane quickly spun around and walked inside. "Let's go in, Mitchie." Miley grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her inside.

Once inside, Mitchie could smell the lingering scent of food in the air. She missed when it was like that at her house. Mrs. Gray saw the two girls and walked over to give them hugs. "Girls, you look absolutely magnificent in those dresses." Today, they opted for a more conservative look. They didn't want to look like prostitutes in front of the only people they could call family. "Come, we're going to eat and then open presents."

After they ate, everybody thanked Mrs. Gray. Mitchie was surprised that Shane hadn't gone out of his way to be surly to her today. As they all sat around the fireplace and situated themselves, Mr. Gray began to pass out the gifts tucked neatly under the Christmas tree. All of the gifts were passed out and of course, Frankie had the most big boxes. Everyone began to open presents left and right. Mitchie rushed to open her gifts so she could watch Shane open her's. She saved his gift to her for last and when she opened it, she could tell it wasn't from Shane but it was purchased by Mrs. Gray but Shane slapped his name on it. He seemed to be slowing down and lingering on other presents before he got to her's last. She looked around quickly and saw Nate and Alex fawning over the gifts they gave each other. She glanced at Miley who was still opening the box that Alex had given her. She then focused on Shane who finally was on her present. It wasn't a big box. It wasn't too small though. She could see how hesitant he was going to unwrap it. He ripped the wrapping paper little by little until it fell completely off of the box. He slowly lifted the top of the box off and was presented by the gift that Mitchie had purchased him. She looked at his face hoping to catch something. It seemed to light up with joy for a second but then the joy that she'd caused disappeared and was replaced by a bored facial expression. She had given him custom-made guitar picks with his initials engraved on them. She next saw him get up and give everybody a round of hugs. Of course, the round didn't include her.

When school came back in session, it was coffeehouse season again. The group was hanging out in the downstairs Gray studio. Miley brought her boyfriend, Andrew and they were fooling around in the bathroom. From what her besties could tell, Miley and Andrew had almost gone all the way. Chelsea was hanging out on the couch and she had gotten a bit chubby. Mitchie knew why... Shane should've known why. Alex and Nate, the perfect couple, were still together. Mitchie was also still together with Scott. Mitchie and Shane's relationship had remained the same up until the announcement of the upcoming coffeehouse. Their relationship had turned to an off and on one depending on the day. Today it was on, kinda.

"Oh my gosh... The sky is beautiful!" Mitchie and Shane were outside while everybody was inside. They were laying in the grass out in front of the house. Occasionally, Max and Frankie would run pass them with the soccer ball.

Shane laughed, "You're beautiful."

"Na uh! Shut up!" She hit him on the arm.

Shane grabbed his chest and began to groan, "AHH! MITCHIE! YOU HURT ME! IT HURTS SO BAD!"

Mitchie just stared at the sky. Shane said slyly, "You hurt me, now you have to make it go away."

Mitchie turned her head to look at Shane, "Really? And what would make it go away?"

"A kiss."

Mitchie propped herself up on one elbow and kissed Shane on the cheek. Shane pulled her down on top of him and began to make out with her as his hands roamed her curves. Mitchie ripped her lips away after a few seconds and slapped Shane across the cheek. She got herself up by pushing herself off the ground and off of Shane. She left in a huff down to the studio. Shane met her down there where Chelsea had began to whine for him. She was needy and nobody could deny that... even in euphemism way.

"Shaaane! Come sit next to me!" Shane obeyed.

Alex screamed from in front of the T.V. "So who's ready for coffeehouse?"

Everybody who was in it shot their hands in the air.

* * *

Mitchie sat in the wooden stool once again. She was in a different place in her life. She most certainly was not going to perform something like _Don't Forget_ tonight. She began to strum a catchy tune. And she began to sing.

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection  
And I think, that we might be onto somethin, no  
And I know it's somethin special  
Seein you here is not coincidental, mhmm_

_Well I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines  
And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side  
I've been sayin, saying that I won't fall this time  
But now I'm walkin, walking within enemy lines_

_Ooo, oh_

_See I was tryin to be everything you weren't expecting  
All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing  
But I'm falling way too fast  
I just want this love to last forever, forever  
And every time I feel this way  
Oh, somethings changed for the better  
(Whoa whoa whoa ooo)_

_And I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines  
And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side  
I've been sayin, sayin that I won't fall this time  
But now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines_

_And now I'm walkin, walkin behind enemy lines  
And now I'm fightin, fightin from the other side  
I've been sayin, sayin I won't fall this time  
Now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines_

Once she hit the last chord, the crowd bust into applause. Mitchie sat down by her boyfriend and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Shane's table was right beside Mitchie's and his back was centimeters from hers. Once he saw her get up and heading toward the bathroom, he followed her. Mitchie opened the swing door of the ladies' bathroom and went in, Shane also went in, closing the door behind him. Mitchie came out of the stall and Shane let her wash her hands before he startled her.

She jumped once she saw him and she screamed at him, "Shane! This is the ladies' bathroom!"

"Who was that about?"

"Who else Shane?" Mitchie said in a 'no duh' tone.

"Well, I was thinking it was about me."

"It's not." Shane came up to her and pressed his body against hers causing her breath to be caught in her throat.

He caressed her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. He gently kissed her and she was under his trance. This effect that he had on her had disappeared for awhile when they had broken up but now that he was actually showing signs of affection towards her again, the effect had seemed to reemerge in the least convenient time. His body led her's to a bathroom stall which he then locked behind him. The stall was a tight space but they managed to get comfortable staying close to each other without falling into the water filled toilet bowl. Mitchie's breath was shallow as Shane craned his neck down to kiss her harder than before. Shane's lips had trailed down to her collarbone causing her to whimper slightly. Shane had never gotten Mitchie in this position before. He had always been a good boy with Mitchie. Even during their sleepovers on tour, he slept on the floor leaving her the bed. His hands rested on her upper thighs. Mitchie was feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Out of all that Mitchie managed to say quietly, "Shane." in a reprimanding way but turned into a moan as Shane's lips went further down. She felt herself want to go further and she fought the urge to let him continue by pushing him off of her. She glared at him furiously.

"Shane! What do you think you're doing!"

Shane smugly replied, "Expressing my feelings."

Mitchie wanted so badly to knee Shane where it hurt but she refrained and settled for a biting remark, "Well go express your feelings with someone else." _

Chelsea was at the bathroom door when Mitchie was coming out causing there to be a stop, "Where's Shane?"

Mitchie looked at Chelsea like she was crazy, "Why are you asking me? I don't talk to him anymore."

Shane came busting out of the door and ran into Mitchie's back, "Oh gosh Mitchie, you just couldn't get enough of me could you." He almost started laughing but then he noticed why Mitchie had stopped, "Oh, hey Chels. What are you doing here?"

"Umm, yeah, what were you doing in the girls' bathroom... with Mitchie?"

Mitchie threw her hands up, "Hey, I just so happened to be in the bathroom. Shane walked in the wrong one that's all."

Shane let out that breath he unknowingly was holding, "Yeah."

Chelsea's facial expression eased but then her eyes quickly narrowed, "Then what were you saying earlier Shane? Huh? Are you both lying to me?" For each question, Chelsea was sticking her finger in their direction.

Surprisingly, Mitchie wasn't her sweet self, "Hey! Y'know what bitch if you want to obsess over Shane, go ahead and do that, but don't drag me into it. Me and Shane don't even hang out." Mitchie walked back to her table and sweetly kissed her boyfriend's lips.

Shane just watched as she went and his face turned sour when he saw Mitchie lay her lips on Scott's. Chelsea slapped Shane's arm, "Shane! What were you doing in the girls' bathroom?"

Shane said it in a normal way like it happened all of the time, "I got confused." And he shrugged it off boredly. Then a petite girl with light brown hair bumped into him. She dropped her purse on the ground and bent over to pick it up the same time as Shane. She got straight back up and hit him in the face with her head. He stumbled back and grabbed his nose with a groan. Chelsea rolled her eyes and left back for the table. The girl with light brown hair heard him groan and saw him hold his nose. She tried to rush up to him to see if he was okay accidentally slipping on some unknown slick clear liquid and stepping on his foot with the heel of her high heel. He yelped and went to grab his foot with his other hand. The girl tripped over her own feet and fell into Shane causing him to push the girls' bathroom door open and fall through onto the ground. The girl fell on top of him and immediately began to apologize profusely.

Shane looked at her and recognized her after a few seconds, "Oh... hi Audrey."

She still looked concerned, "Hi Shane... Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.. It just happened."

Shane tried to slow her down or at least calm her down, "Yeah. It's okay. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Audrey giggled and seductively lowered her tone of voice, "Y'know. This is a _really_ comfortable position."

The next week, people saw Mitchie as a complete goddess when it came to music. She just finished her second coffeehouse and was amazing. Most people were congratulatory towards Mitchie except of course, Shane (though he was trying to win her back sexually, he wasn't progressing in the area of winning her back through manners) and Chelsea. Audrey was constantly trailing behind her, Mitchie didn't mind too much but she didn't understand why anybody would want to follow her around. Mitchie had fallen back into wearing slutty dress after slutty dress, all supplied my Miley, her new boyfriend really liked her in them.

Mitchie was walking down the hallway toward the office to turn in the attendance sheet when someone rammed into her, pushing her into the girls' bathroom. She slammed up against the wall and grunted. Once she was able to regain her sense she looked up to the person's face whose body was pressed up against hers. She should've known. It was none other than Shane Gray.

xoxoxo

**The song was Behind Enemy Lines by Demi Lovato**

**I suppose this chapter was partially just filler. Anyways I had to stop the chapter and warn you from here on out that this story will be rated M. Just a heads up.**

**Four more reviews and a new chapter :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Mitchie snapped, "What's with you and the girls' bathroom?"

Shane chuckled and placed his finger lightly under Mitchie's chin, tilting her head up, "You're funny. That's also very sexy." He began to kiss her intensely. Mitchie obliged but quickly remembered who it was.

"Shane!"

He released his one hand from the wall and covered her mouth, "Shh. You're gonna get us in trouble." He reentered the kiss and Mitchie didn't go for open-mouth kissing. His one hand slid down to her hip as his other hand slid down to her thigh where his hand was able to touch skin. Mitchie's hands immediately went up to Shane's waist to push him away but her attempt weakened as Shane's hand began to massage in between her thighs increasingly getting closer and closer to her intimate area. She moaned as she felt a wave of butterflies go through her body. Shane took the opportunity to insert his tongue. Mitchie felt like she was melting. Her knees were shaking. Shane must have sensed it because he stopped rubbing Mitchie...she was sad that he stopped but at the same time she was happy because then she wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of what was happening...but then to her surprise, Shane grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so that her legs were around his waist and her back was firmly planted on the wall. This caused Mitchie's extremely short dress to ride up. Their kisses became more passionate and Shane's lips trailed down Mitchie's neck. Mitchie was surely enjoying this. Even through all the pleasure, she knew better.

Mitchie breathlessy breathed out Shane's name. It didn't stop Shane. She tried one more time but it turned into a moan more than a scold. Mitchie felt a wave of pleasure run through her body causing her fingers to dig into Shane's back as she gasped. Shane had her in his control and he knew it. Unfortunately, they both had significant others that weren't each other. Mitchie continued to moan out Shane's name. Shane continued his doings. Shane moved his lips up to her ear lobe and began to nibble. Mitchie giggled and said, "Stop it, Scott. That tickles... Scott!"

Shane stopped and looked straight into Mitchie's eyes. For what seemed like hours was only a few seconds. He dropped Mitchie and walked out the door without even a glance back at the girl he was just making out with. Mitchie fell to the ground, taking the breath out of her. He left her on the ground with the hem of her short dress around her abdomin.

She screamed his name as he left, "SHANE! Shane!" After a few times, she began to lose hope and her voice trailed off leading her into a crying fit. She slouched down on the dirty bathroom floor and cried; she cried until her mascara had run down her cheeks, until her face was pink, until she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

Mitchie called her boyfriend as she sat on the dirty bathroom floor. Tiredly she answered his questioning 'Hello,' "Hey baby."

_"Hey babe. What's up?"_

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know you were there, that's all."

_"Aww baby, you thinkin' 'bout me?"_

Mitchie forced a fake laugh before saying, "Yeah, sure, babe."

_"What is it? You need a fix?"_

"No... I don't need one." Mitchie then asked Scott kiddingly, "Do you need one?"

_"Yeah, come over tonight."_

Mitchie frowned and quickly said, "No wait, Scott. I was kidding. I wasn't being serious. I don't... Scott? Hello? Scott?" Mitchie snapped her phone shut and rested her forehead in her hands. She shook her head 'no' slowly before getting up off of the bathroom floor. She straightened her dress and fixed her hair and makeup in the mirror before leaving for her next class.

At lunch time, Shane completely ignored Mitchie to a greater degree than he did on his worst days. Everybody was having fun and talking to each other. Mitchie would've been fine if nobody talked to her but of course Audrey would not stop bothering her with constant conversation about the terrible cafeteria food. Oddly enough, the day that Shane was being impossibly worst when it came to acknowledging Mitchie at lunch, the seating arrangement at their table changed. It was Chelsea, Audrey, and Nate on one side. Across from Nate was Alex, beside Alex in front of Audrey was Mitchie, beside Mitchie was none other than Shane who was sitting in front of Chelsea. Miley had skipped out on lunch to meet up with her boyfriend, Andrew.

Enthusiastically, Audrey continued her one-sided conversation with the occasional 'mmhmm' or 'yeah, totally' from Mitchie, "So, like it's so intense because people are so hungry so they are just so rude. Like I don't even know like, why they have to be so rude. And not even that but why are people so like excited to get through the line? It's not like there is actually good food like in the line. And like, it's really like annoying when like you wait for the entire time, like patiently, and there's nothing like good left. Like-"

Mitchie didn't even let Audrey finish her story. Mitchie was so tired of all the 'likes' coming out of Audrey's mouth and she honestly didn't want to hear about the lunch line at this current moment. She slammed her salad dressing covered fork down onto the table causing the lunch trays to jump off the table and land in a clatter gaining looks from all around the cafeteria. Eyes were popping out at her but she only noticed Shane's eyes through her peripheral vision. He just seemed bewildered but then his eyes soften as she saw him shift. The next thing she felt was a hand on her back rubbing it soothingly up and down. Alex patted Mitchie on the leg before continuing her conversation with Nate to make all eyes return to their original events. But every now and then Alex's eyes would dart to check Mitchie's facial expression. Mitchie turned her head completely to the side as she looked at Shane's eyes. His eyes were soothing and they calmed her gradually. She sighed loud enough for Shane to hear but nobody else. She whispered quietly wavering, "Shane." Chelsea stared at them as she noticed something was weird between the two. Shane never cared about Mitchie or at least that's what Chelsea saw. Audrey looked at the two confused as Shane continued to rub Mitchie's back and Mitchie looked at him with distressed eyes that seemed about ready to release tears. Mitchie held back her bangs and with the same hand she rested her forehead in it as she leaned her corresponding elbow on the table. Shane wanted to give Mitchie a hug and he wanted to make those tears disappear and put a smile on her face. But he remembered he's not even supposed to like her. He was about to stop but the look in Mitchie's eyes and his underlying feelings for her kept him trying to assuage her affliction apparent through her eyes. They stayed in that position for the rest of lunch and occasionally a tear would fall from Mitchie's eyes and Shane would wipe it away gently with his thumb belonging to the hand that wasn't rubbing her back. Chelsea stared at them with resentment, after all Shane was her current boy toy. Audrey had went to eating her food silently and staring at Mitchie and Shane like she was taking notes. Nate and Alex were concerned about Mitchie but they didn't want to cause a scene if all she really needed was some time to regain her composure. Both Alex and Nate were glad to see the old Shane and Mitchie relationship, not the crap relationship that had them both at polar ends of the spectrum.

* * *

"Scott?" Mitchie screamed his name through the quiet frat house as she walked in. It was eerily quiet. "Scott?" Mitchie walked through the living room dodging all of the red SOLO cups strewn all over the floor. She looked up the staircase and saw the hall light on but she didn't exactly want to go up just yet. It was starting to get dark outside and she couldn't walk home. Home was too far away from where she was now. Tonight Mitchie was sure that Nate and Alex were spending time together. Miley must have been on date night with Andrew because Mitchie didn't hear the usual noises coming from his room. Mitchie pulled her phone out of her purse and flipped it open. She was about to text Audrey as Scott came down the stairs, holding the railing so tight his knuckles turned white.

Mitchie looked up as she heard her boyfriend descend the stairs towards her, "Hey babe. How come you didn't come down when I called you?"

Scott looked at her boredly and kept going down the stairs. He completely bypassed her as he got off the stairs and walked to the kitchen. She followed him a little bit annoyed he didn't respond to her. She stopped in the doorway as she watched him open the refrigerator door, bend down, and grab a beer bottle. He spun around towards her after pushing the refrigerator door close. He hit the bottle cap up against a counter edge causing the cap to fly in a random direction. Scott took a quick swig from the lip of the beer bottle and went back upstairs grabbing Mitchie on the way with his arm hooking her around the neck.

Once they got into his room, he placed his bottle carefully down onto his night stand then he went back to Mitchie who was standing in front of the closed bedroom door. She stared at him strangely as he walked slowly with his arms out in front of him almost as if he was feeling for things around him. He reached Mitchie and slid her purse off of her shoulder and down onto the floor. He took her phone out of her hand and dropped it on the floor beside her purse. He slowly pushed her distressed jet black leather jacket off of her and eyed her up and down. Mitchie still stood and stared at him. Why was her boyfriend acting so strangely? He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward the bed. He sat down while she still stood in front of him. She had no intention of having sex with him. Scott began to pull down his baggy jeans. He grabbed his beer bottle and took another swig. He put the bottle down and placed his hands on her shoulders signaling her to go down on her knees. Mitchie stood there still and then a smile appeared on Scott's face.

"Oh, I get it. You want some first before I get any. I get it. Your boyfriend's on the ball."

He quickly switched their positions. Mitchie was on the bed and he was kneeling in front of her in between her legs. Mitchie shook her head fiercely.

"Stop, get up Scott."

Scott grinned, "Playing hard to get? That's okay, I like a girl who plays hard to get."

Mitchie put her hands on his shoulders, "I'm being serious. Get up."

Scott grew angry quickly, "Mitchie! You're such a tease. Now stop joking around and let's get this over with."

Mitchie scoffed, "Get this over with? If you want to do anything with me you had better enjoy it!" She got up almost knocking over Scott in the process. She began to walk over to her purse but Scott got up quickly and grabbed her causing a squeal to escape Mitchie's lips.

Scott said sternly, "Mitchie, the reason you came over tonight was so I could have a good time. And you are going to give me a good time."

Mitchie tried to push his strong grip off from around her waist and through gritted teeth she said, "No, the reason I came over tonight was to spend some quality time with you."

Scott said slimily, "It will be quality time." Then his voice rose with anger, "If you would just stop squirming and undress."

Mitchie was able to get free and she fell on the floor but quickly got up and turned so that she was facing Scott. Slowly backing up towards the door she said, "No. You know how I feel about sex. I don't want it. At least not now."

"Mitchie."

"I told you once. I'm not easy. And I'm not some stupid high school girl conquest."

"Mitchie."

"I'm sure there are enough girls here on campus who are all ready just to jump your bones but I'm not one of them."

"Mitchie! Please just stop. I'm sorry. Okay?"

"I thought only high school boys had problems with their hormones. I guess I was wrong."

"Mitchie... You're not wrong."

Mitchie said in a mocking tone, "Yeah, okay whatever." She pointed a finger at him, "Next time you want to get frisky or you're sexually frustrated, don't expect me to 'give you a fix'. I'm not that kind of girl and you should know that." Mitchie picked up her purse quickly, along with her phone.

"Mitchie, stop."

Mitchie went to open the door but Scott quickly placed a firm hand on the door shutting it, causing Mitchie to be unable to open the door with her strength. "Scott, let go. I want to go home."

He said in a snide voice, "Yeah and who's going to take you home if I don't?"

Mitchie turned around placing her back firmly against the door and trying to stay as far away as possible, what with his body pressed up against hers, "If I'm such a burden, then next time I won't even bother coming."

Scott slammed the door in frustration with his open palm, causing Mitchie to shrink back and blink hard, "Mitchie! How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry?"

Mitchie relaxed as he relaxed after a few minutes. Obediently, Mitchie ducked her head and sucked in breath before saying, "Is anybody else home?"

Scott sighed, "No, Mitchie, nobody's home."

Mitchie quietly said, "Okay." She tiptoed up and grabbed his face before crashing her lips into his.

In no time they were on the bed and Scott was on top of Mitchie. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He had already pushed her short, body hugging dress up her body stopping right under her chest. He was slowly enjoying the moment of just rocking up and down on top of her. Mitchie could tell that she was going to have irritation down there later what with her sensitive area covered by a measly piece of string and his jean covered pelvis rubbing up and down repeatedly against it.

Mitchie tried to conjure up some conversation, his grunts and her lying there was beginning to become awkward for her, "So... This thong."

Scott continued his actions but replied to her grunting out, "Yeah. Your thong. It's really sexy on you."

"It's like I'm not wearing anything down there."

"So then just skip it."

Mitchie laid quiet. This conversation was really awkward. After about ten minutes, Scott was tiring himself out and he could sense that over that period of time he started and now, Mitchie had grown tense.

Still rocking, still grunting, Scott managed to say, "Mitchie, you want something to drink?"

Mitchie said dazed, "Sure."

Scott sat up and grabbed his bottle handing it over to Mitchie. Mitchie stared at it and looked at Scott, "Do you have anything else?"

"No, Mitchie. It'll help you relax. I can tell you're stressed."

Mitchie shook her head, "I don't really want that."

Persistently, Scott said, "Mitchie just take it. At least try it."

Mitchie shook her head again. Scott tried again, "You'll like it and you'll enjoy this more." He grinded up against her already agitated area. She winced, it already felt like she'd been wearing wet clothes and it caused chafing. Mitchie slowly reached for the bottle and slowly drank it, taking down a generous gulp. She pulled it away and swallowed in disgust. But she pulled it back gingerly and downed the entire thing, well what was left of it anyways. Mitchie had never had alcohol before so she was already feeling a bit woozy. He dropped back down onto her with a wild grin on his face after taking the bottle away from her and placing it back on the night stand.

About half an hour, just below Scott's room, thrashing could be heard. Noises of the oncoming night could be heard accompanied by pleasured moans of Mitchie's name. And as the sun set, so did the young couple's activities that occurred behind closed doors.

xoxoxo

**I know it wasn't much but my favorite part was when Mitchie had her mini-break down and Shane was comforting her. I don't know what it was about that specific part. I just liked it a lot :D From this story, what was your favorite part so far?**

**Five more reviews and the next chapter goes up :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Mitchie's eyes flashed open as the rays of rising sun peeped through Scott's curtains hanging from his window. She groaned, her head throbbed from the excessive amounts of alcohol Scott had supplied her last night. She felt a breeze on her chest, which probably came from the A.C. that just turned back on. She felt a breeze. On her chest. Mitchie looked down quickly completely forgetting that she had a major headache. To Mitchie's surprise her upper body was completely exposed. She ripped the blanket off of on top of her and looked. Scott's arm was firmly planted around her waist. To even more surprise, Mitchie was stark naked. Mitchie began to mentally panic. She looked around as her head throbbed and saw all of her missing clothes randomly strewn from lamps, chairs, his desk. Mitchie was now frightened. Had she really done that last night? Mitchie gulped as she tried her best to slip out from under Scott's arm without getting noticed. She grabbed her clothing garments and her phone. She slipped them all on and ran outside in her bare feet. She flipped open her phone and called the first name that she stopped on in her contact list.

_"Hello?"_ A groggy voice questioningly greeted the caller.

With a panicked and upset voice Mitchie replied, "Shane?"

Mitchie could hear on the other end of the phone rustling bed sheets. After about a split second Shane replied, _"Mitchie, are you okay?"_

Mitchie broke down into tears. She slid down the front door of the frat house. The morning sunlight was now shining brightly above her at an angle. "No."

Shane's voice was now panicked and worried, _"Mitchie where are you? I'll come get you. Stay there."_

Then she heard something that unexpectedly upset her to a higher degree than she already was. She heard a woman's voice_, _groggy from just waking up, _"Shane? Who is it? Come back to bed, baby. Tell them to call back later."_ Mitchie cried harder which alarmed Shane even more, _"Mitchie, you need to answer me so I can get you."_

Through her tears Mitchie was able to manage, "No, you can get back to Chelsea. I'm sure she's more important to you than I am." Mitchie snapped her phone shut. She trekked her way back up to Scott's room only to see him waiting for her.

"Where have you been?"

Mitchie sniffed and quickly wiped away her tears, "Oh. I was just outside. Somebody called me."

"What's wrong?"

Mitchie felt hurt, he didn't even sound like he cared that she was crying, "Nothing."

"Mitchie." He sighed. "Come here." He patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Mitchie obeyed like a trained dog. She plopped down onto the spot and leaned into Scott's chest. She hesitantly said, "So. Did we have sex last night?"

Scott wrapped his arms around her, making her feel oddly confined and exposed. She tried to snuggle into his chest, she tried to feel comfort like in the arms of her old flame. Scott chuckled, "No, Mitchie. We didn't have sex last night. I couldn't possibly have sex with a girl who passed out right before I was ready to take her."

Mitchie let out a sigh of relief. But her relief quickly disappeared as it occurred to her, how did he get so far with her when she was so set on not having sex? Why didn't she remember anything that happened after that first beer?

Mitchie's phone began to vibrate in her lap. She stared at it as Scott picked it up to look at the caller ID. It read _Shane._ Mitchie began to panic again. Her eyes shot up to Scott's face which was twisted.

He said angrily, "Mitchie, why is he calling?"

Mitchie snatched her phone out of his hand and made a move to get out of bed. Scott held on tighter and said roughly, "If you even try to answer him, then we'll never get to do this again."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and got out of bed and said calmly, "You shouldn't be afraid of me picking up my phone. Me and Shane are so over. At least let me tell him not to call me anymore."

Scott sat up, "Mitchie, you don't owe that guy anything. You're my girlfriend."

Mitchie started off toward the door, "Yeah I am. So don't worry. It's you who can call me yours." Mitchie went out closing the door behind her. As she walked out to the front porch, she bumped into a few of the frat house residents. They weren't startled to see her, they saw her all the time. She smiled at them in greetings as they nodded their heads or smiled in return. Once she got outside, she waited for Shane to try and call again. To her hopes, he called again.

"Hello?"

_"Mitchie. I've called like a few times, why didn't you pick up? Why did you hang up on me? Where are you? Are you okay?"_

Mitchie sighed, "Yeah, I'm okay, I guess."

_"Where are you?"_

"Shane, please. Calm down."

_"No, Mitchie. I won't calm down until you tell me where you are and you're in my car."_

"Shane."

_"Mitchie, stop saying my name and tell me where you are?"_

"I'm at the frat house." Silence. "Shane?" Mitchie stood up and screamed louder, "Shane!" She hung up. She could not believe that Shane had hung up on her when he was the one who was bothering her. She stomped back upstairs and into Scott's room. She threw her phone on the bed beside Scott.

Scott smirked, "What's wrong baby?"

Mitchie was irritated, "Shane! Ugh! He calls me and is completely pissed at me for not answering earlier and then he abruptly hangs up on me!"

Scott smiled because he thought that now that Shane was causing Mitchie trouble, Shane was completely out of the picture, "I told you so Mitch."

Mitchie calmed down, "Told me what?"

"I told you that he was just going to screw you over."

Mitchie's face twisted and sat back down on the bed in a huff. Distractedly, she said to Scott, "You've got to drive me home. I have to get ready for school."

* * *

Mitchie got to school and strutted in like an annoyed model. People turned to look at her entering. Her hair blew flawlessly and she met up with Alex and Nate.

"Hi Mitchie." Alex gave Mitchie a hug. Mitchie's face slightly cringed with confusion. Alex wasn't in her normal greeting mood.

Mitchie looked at Nate who slowly said, "Hey Mitch."

Mitchie's face completely filled with confusion, "Okay, tell me what's going on."

Alex's eyes went straight to the ground and up to Nate's almost as if she was asking for permission to tell Mitchie. Alex cleared her throat as Nate shifted away and opened his locker. Alex gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away with Mitchie in tow.

As they slowed down, Mitchie quickly asked, "Alex, what's wrong? What's up with you and Nate?" The questions swirling through her head were causing the pulsing to intensify.

Alex stopped completely and turned around to face Mitchie, "Mitchie..." Alex's voice dropped, "Shane's been in an accident."

Mitchie froze as her eyes grew wide and her head felt like a jack hammer had used it as a practice target. After a few minutes, Mitchie turned around and began to run toward the portal to the outside world. Mitchie didn't care that she could've tripped and fell since she was wearing high heels. Mitchie came tumbling out of the school and caught her breath as she sat down on the outside steps. The bright morning sun caused her eyes to react to it. A few seconds later, Nate and Alex caught up with her.

Mitchie stood up and spun around. "Is he okay?" Mitchie fought to keep the tears behind her eyes.

Alex said quietly, "Mitchie..."

Mitchie screamed out, fed up, "Just tell me!" She grabbed her head as her screaming sounded louder than it actually was.

Alex looked at Nate and then back at Mitchie, "Mitchie, Shane's in the hospital."

Mitchie held back more tears as she managed to squeak out, "Okay... Okay."

Nate said softly, "Okay, so now let's go to class before we're tardy." Nate and Alex trekked back into school. Mitchie waited until they were fully inside before she followed in and went to the student center. Once she got to the student center, she opened the phone book to find a taxi service.

She dialed the number printed in the book once she found it, "Yes hello, I would like a taxi to pick me up at Sea View High School and take me to the..." Oh crap, Mitchie hadn't gotten the name of the hospital Shane was recovering at.

"M'am?"

Mitchie snapped out of her thinking process, "Oh right, umm." Mitchie thought of the closest hospital to the Gray household, "Umm. Centennial Hospital."

The woman on the other end was reading the standard protocol script, "When would you like for this taxi to arrive to pick you up?"

"Now... If that's okay."

"Yes, m'am. Your taxi will arrive at... Sea View High School in about two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Yes, m'am."

"Why two hours?"

"A car accident occurred this morning and the debris hasn't all been picked up. It's caused major traffic."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you."

"M'am?"

"Yes?"

"We need a phone number and a credit card number."

Mitchie frowned, "Umm. I can give you a phone number but I can't give you a credit card number. I'm paying in cash."

"If that is the case, the fee must be fulfilled before our services will take you anywhere."

"Yeah, of course."

"Phone number?"

Mitchie gave her cell phone number to the woman on the end of the phone before snapping her phone shut. Two hours? She wanted to go now. Mitchie quickly scurried to class as she heard the first bell ring. As she slipped into her seat, she was especially conscious of her phone. She waited for the vibration signaling her taxi was there to pick her up. About ten minutes after class started, Mitchie got what she wanted, the vibration of her phone. Unfortunately, it wasn't a call but a text from Alex.

_Mitch r u ok?_

Mitchie texted her back. (**Mitchie **_Alex_) **wat r u talking about al? of course im ok**

_mitch im about to take a test but we're going to go see shane tonight so we can all go after school. wanna come?_

**good luck on ur test :D**

Mitchie closed her phone up and she tried to pay attention to the teacher lecturing about cells of the body.

About two hours later, Mitchie got the call.

In a hushed tone Mitchie answered her phone, "Hello?"

_"Hello, Ms... Mitchie Torres. Your taxi will not arrive for another two hours. We apologize for the inconvenience. You will receive a text when the taxi arrives. Thank you for choosing our transportation services and have a nice day."_

Mitchie sighed in displeasure. She snapped her phone shut and walked to her next class. Audrey caught up with her, "Mitchie!"

Mitchie stopped and looked at Audrey, "Oh hey Audrey."

Excitedly, Audrey said, "Did you hear?"

Mitchie shook her head 'no'.

"Shane, the guy who sits at our table, yeah well he's in the hospital." Mitchie stopped in her tracks. Did everybody know about Shane's condition? "Yeah, he got in an accident this morning. So far all E! has said is that he was on the phone with somebody." Mitchie's head was throbbing again. "Supposedly that's the cause of the accident." Mitchie felt dizzy. "Doesn't that just stink though? Chelsea said that he was in a rush." Mitchie's vision was blacking out from the rims of her vision closing up to a small circle. "Chelsea said that he got a call and he rushed out of the house. Yeah." Mitchie's vision totally blacked out and so did she.

Mitchie heard screeching tires against asphalt pavement. The sound of a fast moving object ramming into another fast moving object. The sound of crunching metal, shattering glass, igniting flames. The silence that came after like during the times of the eye of the storm.

Mitchie's eyes fluttered open. She shot up quickly. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness surrounding her. She looked around frantically and saw some light under the curtain behind her. She quickly got up and swiftly pushed the curtain aside to reveal bright fluorescent lights. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to shield her eyes. Just as she was about to take a step forward, she fell forward flat on her face gaining the attention of Ms. Jenkins, the school nurse.

"Oh my stars! Dear, can you stand up?" Ms. Jenkins held out her forearm so Mitchie could grab it for balance.

Mitchie's eyes were still squinted as she turned on her back and looked up at Ms. Jenkins reaching for her outstretched arm, "Ms. Jenkins?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Where am I?"

"Why, you're at the school nurse's office."

"Why am I here?"

"You fainted. I'm quite certain you know the reason you fainted."

Mitchie pulled herself up using Ms. Jenkin's arm.

"Ms. Jenkins?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Honey... I don't think I understand."

"I need to go see somebody."

"Mitchie, dear, first you need to recover from your hangover."

Mitchie's eyes shot to Ms. Jenkins'. She abruptly stopped nervously, "Am I in trouble?"

Ms. Jenkins' laughed and looked at Mitchie sweetly, "No, dear, you are not in trouble with the on-campus officer but you are with me." Ms. Jenkins' led Mitchie over to a seat and sat her down before she grabbed her own swivel seat, "Mitchie, what possessed you to drink alcohol?"

Mitchie looked around nervously, "Y'know, Ms. Jenkins, I don't ever remember actually wanting to."

Ms. Jenkins stood up and smoothed out her light blue cotton dress, "Well, okay dear. I guess I'll take you to the hospital. It's after lunch and the other nurse is coming in soon." Mitchie sat and stared at Ms. Jenkins with disbelief, "C'mon, dear. If you want to go, you need to hurry. Is your mother here? A parent needs to sign you out."

"Uhh, Ms. Jenkins? My mother is somewhere I don't know."

Ms. Jenkins looked calm but stooped to grab her purse, "Well, alright then. Let's go. I'll sign you out."

Mitchie's eyes grew wide, "Really, Ms. Jenkins?"

Ms. Jenkins said sweetly, "Why, yes dear. You're like a granddaughter to me. So, let's go."

"But, Ms. Jenkins, couldn't you get in trouble?"

"I suppose but you really want to go. So, let's go."

"Well, alright then!" Mitchie quickly got off her seat and bent down to grab her purse before following Ms. Jenkins out of the nurse's office to the front office then to Ms. Jenkins old little car.

They pulled up to the hospital and Ms. Jenkins had already made the plan up with Mitchie. Mitchie wanted Ms. Jenkins to go home after she dropped her off. She didn't want Ms. Jenkins to worry. Mitchie flew out of the car before saying 'thank you' profusely to Ms. Jenkins. She ran into the hospital as Ms. Jenkins drove away. Mitchie dodged the crowds of people in the hallway. She saw paparazzi lined up against the wall. Mitchie tried to cover her face in the process so she put on some sunglasses. She didn't want her face to be plastered on those tabloid magazines.

"Hi, I'm looking for Shane Gray's room number." Mitchie practically whispered.

The information desk attendant looked up at Mitchie and said, "I'm sorry but close friends and family only. If you are a close friend then you would need one of Mr. Gray's family members to come out and get you."

"I'm a close friend of his."

"I'm sorry but you're just going to have to stand over there with the rest of his fans."

"I need to see him now though. I'm telling you the truth. I'm a close friend."

"Please, go away."

"No! Just tell me where he is!" The entire waiting room looked over at Mitchie and all of the paparazzi realized who it was.

"MITCHIE!" "MITCHIE!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" "LOOK HERE, MITCHIE!" Cameras were flashing and fan girls were screaming as they came closer. Mitchie was shrinking back to the information desk. The attendant was trying to quiet the crowd. Security came to calm the ruckus.

Shane could hear the screaming from his room, he buzzed for the nurse to come in.

"Did you need something Mr. Gray?"

"Yeah, umm what's that noise?"

"Oh, Mitchie Torres is here. Hospital security is trying to quiet down the riot." The nurse was on her way out as Shane quickly called to her, "Uhh, can you bring her to me?" The nurse turned around, smiled and nodded as she left closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Mitchie came stumbling into Shane's room. She fixed her jacket nervously and fixed her hair as she looked up at Shane who had been watching her.

Quietly she greeted Shane.

He nodded and Mitchie came running up to him and gave him a huge hug. He made a noise of discomfort and Mitchie pulled away with an apologetic facial expression. She scanned his hospital gown clad body and noticed the bandages and casts. Her eyes grew wide as her mouth opened slightly and the tears began to generate threatening to fall from her eyes. Shane's nose sensed an odd smell which he soon pinpointed what it was.

He ruined the quiet moment by urgently asking, "Mitchie, were you drinking alcohol?"

Mitchie's eyes showed fear as she looked into Shane's. She took a deep breath as a tear trailed down her cheek.

Shane said more angrily, "Mitchie you reek of alcohol!." Mitchie stood still feeling like a little kid again when she would wait for her punishment when she did something wrong. "I want you to go -" Mitchie waited but she couldn't bear Shane's stare at her so she turned around and began to walk away as Shane finished his thought, "but I really need you to stay." Mitchie turned around and she ran back up to Shane and hugged him more softly than before. She felt his arms go around her torso and hug her back. This action caused the gate holding back her tears to open. Shane could feel her tears moisten his thin hospital gown. He held her until he could feel her sobs soften. He let her go as she pulled away. She stared at him and pushed back a piece of his stray hair out of his face. His hair was curly, probably because he didn't straighten it this morning.

Shane cleared his throat and asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Mitchie still stared at Shane, "What are you talking about?"

"This morning you called me."

"Oh." Mitchie held the straps of her purse in both of her hands as she looked down at the hospital bed.

"Mitchie?"

"Shane, let's not worry about that for now. I'm more worried about you."

"Mitchie, I've been worrying about you all morning." Mitchie remained quiet. "Mitchie you called me at like six in the morning and you don't expect me to worry about you?"

Mitchie's voice began to waver, "Please, don't be mad at me when I tell you."

Shane sat staring at Mitchie. Mitchie continued, "I don't know if I can tell you. It's actually really stupid. Why would you worry about me, when we should be worried about you?"

Shane sighed out of frustration, "Mitchie, just please. I desperately want to know if you are okay."

Mitchie's tears began to fall again, "Shane, you were in an accident because of me. Why are you still worried about me? I almost killed you! You should want to kill me!"

Shane grabbed one of Mitchie's hands to calm her down, "I don't want to kill you. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention to the road."

Mitchie quietly said, "Because of me."

Shane firmly disagreed with her, "No, because I was being stupid and wasn't paying attention." After a few minutes of holding her hand, Shane asked quietly, "So, are you ready to tell me why you called?"

Mitchie sighed, sniffed, and wiped away her tears for more tears to fall. Shane pulled her in closer and scooted himself over. He patted the spot on his bed signaling her to get on. Mitchie got on slowly, letting go of Shane's hand. Before putting her feet on the bed she unstrapped her stripper strappy four inch heels. They dropped on the floor with a thud and she pushed her purse off the bed onto the floor. She swung her feet up onto the bed conscious of where Shane's injured limbs laid. Shane wrapped his right arm around her shoulders as she leaned back onto his pillows with him. Mitchie turned her head so she was looking straight in Shane's eyes.

Before she was going to tell him anything, she quietly asked, "Are you okay?" Shane shrugged. Mitchie asked another question, "Where does it hurt?"

Shane replied just as quiet as she, "Everywhere." He said it in a way that it sounded like he didn't care. He said it in a way that it didn't matter.

But Mitchie cringed at the thought that he hurt everywhere because of her, "Are you going to be okay?"

Shane slowly smiled as he rubbed her right shoulder with the hand that was attached to the arm wrapped around her shoulders, "I'm sure I'll recover." With his other hand he tucked some hair behind Mitchie's ear. "So, are you ready now?"

Mitchie sounded irritated, "Why do you want to know so bad?" Mitchie saw the expression in Shane's eyes and she backtracked, "Sorry. Yeah. I'm ready." She took a deep breath and looked down at her thumbs as she fiddled them. "Promise me you won't be angry with me when I tell you." She felt Shane nod. "Just a warning but it's actually really stupid." Shane gently stopped Mitchie's thumb fiddling by resting his hand on them. Mitchie looked in Shane's eyes and barely loud enough to hear she said, "I thought I lost my virginity."

Shane only heard the 'I lost my virginity' and so he freaked out, "YOU WHAT?"

Mitchie shut her eyes tight as he was yelling at her, "Well, I don't know."

Shane continued to scold her, "When? How?"

"Well, it happened last night and it just happened and I woke up naked beside Scott-"

Shane didn't even let Mitchie finish before he exclaimed, "Oh I'm going to kill Scott!"

"Shane, be reasonable. You're still injured."

"Mitchie, that d bag took your virginity." He said enunciating each word that came out of his mouth.

Mitchie looked at him with wide eyes and then began to giggle. "What is so funny?" Mitchie continued to giggle as Shane was fuming beside her.

Mitchie continued to giggle as she told Shane, "Shane, he didn't take my virginity. I said I thought I lost my virginity."

Shane sat back, "Oh."

Mitchie laughed as Shane used his other hand to rub the back of his head. Mitchie looked at Shane as he started to blush, unexpectedly she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned to look at her and she said, "Thank you for caring."

Shane rested his casted arm down on the bed and looked over at Mitchie before smiling, "I still want to know."

Mitchie giggled, "Okay, well, after you and I had our little encounter in the girls' bathroom, I called Scott." Mitchie paused to look at Shane who seemed like he was really concentrating on what she was saying. Mitchie smiled and continued, "Well, when I called him he asked me if I wanted a fix. I said no and I jokingly asked him if he wanted one. He said yes and told me to come over to his house. So, I did. But what fix I'm not sure. My two guesses were drugs or oral. I went over to his house just to hang out with him and talk, kinda like we use to. But then when I got there, it was really odd. It seemed like they just had a party and when I called him down, he didn't come. He eventually did though but before we went up to his room, he got a bottle of beer and yeah. So basically, skip skip skip skip we're in his room and he's trying to get me to give him oral and I told him no because I want to save myself for someone special. But he thought that I just wanted him to do me first. Even when he tried to do it to me, I told him no. Sidetrack, I already told him that I didn't plan on having sex with him the first night we met, which is the first night he tried. Anyways, somehow we ended up in his bed and him well... Let's just say I think I have a huge rash now..."

Shane was still looking at Mitchie and he reassured her, "Mitchie, you can tell me anything. Just say it."

Mitchie was still hesitant, "Okay... He was... humping me?" Mitchie crossed her legs and pulled down her dress which was riding up. Shane didn't move but he watched Mitchie's hands. Mitchie felt really embarrassed now. "Yeah..." He lightly nudged Mitchie with his casted leg signaling her to keep going. "Okay well, he asked me if I was thirsty and I said yeah. I didn't really eat anything after you and the bathroom. I asked for water but he said all they had was beer. After that all I can remember is more beer...and more beer...and more beer. That's all I remember from last night though."

"So... tell me about this morning before you called me."

"Before I called you, I woke up and I felt a breeze so I looked at myself and I wasn't clothed... My clothes were everywhere. I didn't remember taking off my clothes at all, so I freaked and called you."

"Why'd you call me?"

Mitchie shrugged, "I don't know... You were the first person that came to my mind."

"And you were scared because you thought you lost your virginity." After a few seconds of silence, Shane bust out laughing. Mitchie slapped him in the chest lightly and he abruptly stopped laughing and grabbed his chest where she hit him with the casted arm and he exclaimed, "Ow!"

Mitchie gasped, "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Mitchie also grabbed the area where she hit and she held onto Shane's hand. "I'm so sorry." They stopped and stared at their hands. Shane held onto her two hands with his free fingers and they leaned in for that kiss. Mitchie pulled away first and she quietly said, "Shane?"

They both backed up to just leaning on the pillow with his one arm around her shoulders. Shane broke their silence, "So, why do you wear these dresses?" He began to help her fix her dress.

Mitchie shrugged, "Scott likes 'em."

They both were still struggling with trying to get the hem of the dress lower than it should go, "Why'd you wear them in the beginning of the school year before you met Scott?"

Mitchie stopped tugging at the hem, looked at Shane and slowly answered, "I wanted a makeover."

Shane stopped tugging at the hem too but kept his hand on her, "Why did you want a makeover, you looked good to me."

Mitchie blushed, "I wanted you to notice me."

Shane's eyebrows scrunched together, "What? You wanted me to notice you?"

"Yeah... I thought... I thought that you'd like it because that's how Zoey dressed." Mitchie dropped her head.

Shane laughed, "Why'd you think that you'd need to look like Zoey?"

"You're seriously asking me? You cheated on me with her."

"Mitchie, I told you I loved you."

"Loved?"

"Love."

"But surely you don't anymore. Or at least you shouldn't because you have a different girlfriend who's pregnant."

"Oh, so you weren't lying."

"No, I wouldn't lie about that. She was in the nurse's office and I overheard her throwing a fit."

"I was seriously wondering why she was gaining so much weight."

"She didn't tell you yet? She's almost full blown."

"No, she didn't tell me."

"But you couldn't tell."

"No."

"So, do you think it's yours?"

"Mitchie, it can't be mine because I told you I've never had sex with her. In fact, just like yourself I presume, I'm still a virgin." Shane said the last part with a great sense of pride.

Mitchie giggled, "Well then I'm glad that you were smart enough not to do anything dirty with the girl. She's practically an encyclopedia of all the STDs in the world."

"Yeah but I've been with her for like nine months so now people are going to think it's mine."

"I guess if the real father of the baby is unwilling to care for it, maybe you should?"

Shane shook his head during their silence, "I don't know." He looked back up to Mitchie, "So, tell me why you wear thongs now?" And he smirked.

She gently slapped the hand that rested on her upper thighs keeping in mind that his arm was casted, "How'd you know?"

Shane smirked again, "When we were in the bathroom, I saw."

Mitchie laid her head back, "Oh, gosh. This is embarrassing!" She giggled.

"Are you still wearing one now?" Shane teased her by walking his fingers higher up her thigh under her dress which was slipping up anyhow. He stopped his fingers and felt the insides of her thighs and his face fell. He looked down and Mitchie winced as his fingers grazed over her friction burns.

She quietly said as she winced, "Shane that hurts."

"Did he do this to you Mitchie?" Shane inspected closely. Her upper inner thighs were red and raised. Shane didn't dare look any higher than he was, otherwise he'd be looking at her private part.

Mitchie pushed his hand away, "Yeah. I told you earlier."

"Did you wash it?"

"No, I didn't even get the chance to shower."

Shane pulled his hand back immediately, "Oh gross Mitchie! His junk was there and I just touched it?"

Mitchie laughed but reached down to her purse and pulled out hand sanitizer. "Hands out." He stuck the hand he had been inspecting Mitchie with out. She squirted a good amount of hand sanitizer on his hand and he held it there unable to rub it away himself. Mitchie giggled again. She put the hand sanitizer on the bedside table and she used both of her hands to gently rub the hand sanitizer into his hand. Shane scanned Mitchie's body again.

He hesitantly asked, "You want to change?" He liked the way she looked, what guy wouldn't, but he also missed the old her. Mitchie looked down at herself and attempted to pull down the hem of her skin tight dress again before nodding. "My back pack's over there." Shane pointed to the couch in the corner. "There should be a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt in there." Mitchie nodded and jumped off the bed to go get it. Shane watched as Mitchie went over. He smiled at the sight of her tip toeing over. She didn't put on her shoes. He smiled that she didn't even bother to pull down her wrinkling dress revealing the bottom of her bottom.

He was interrupted when Mitchie opened up his back pack and asked him, "Do you have any extra underwear by chance?" She finished with an embarrassed look on her face. Shane laughed and nodded. Mitchie pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and smiled. "Don't look." Mitchie pulled down her mesh g-string without even bothering to pull down her dress. Of course, Shane was still watching without Mitchie's knowledge. She pulled on the boxer briefs and then she slowly pulled up the dark gray sweatpants careful of her friction burns. She pulled off her jacket and looked into his backpack to find his t-shirt. Once she found it she set it on the end of the hospital bed and went over to Shane with her back facing him, "Can you unzip me?" Shane reached over and unzipped her dress causing the dress to fall to the floor without much effort on her part. Mitchie had been wearing a purple seamless tube bra. She pulled Shane's Hanes Tagless V-Neck over her head and down over her torso. Shane could see her purple bra through his white t-shirt. His shirt was big on her but it looked good. Mitchie smiled as she noticed Shane's eyes plastered to her body, "So... What do you think the paparazzi are going to think when I go home?"

Shane snapped out of his trance, "Aww, do you have to go home?"

Mitchie smirked and climbed up onto the bed from the bottom in a sexy manner on all fours. She was now close enough to him where their lips were only centimeters apart. She kissed him and he deepened the kiss. His hands went straight to her curves to hold her steady. Her hands were still on the hospital bed and Shane was in between her legs. As their kiss became more intense, Mitchie slowly and carefully sat herself down on Shane's lap. Her hands went up to his cut up cheeks. Her fingers gently ran over his cuts as she caressed his face. When air became necessary, they pulled apart and began to laugh.

Shane asked in surprise, "Who taught you how to move like that?"

Mitchie giggled and locked her fingers behind Shane's neck. Then Shane could see in her eyes that she was coming back to her senses. She carefully got off of Shane which caused Shane's happiness to deflate just a bit. Mitchie sat next to Shane on the hospital bed. She pulled her legs up against her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees.

Mitchie said with her chin still on her knees, "So, what's next for us, Shane?"

Shane shrugged, "I don't know." A few seconds of silence later, "Why did we have to break up anyways, Mitchie?"

Mitchie sighed and leaned back into Shane's arm again, "Because Shane. You got a text from Zoey saying that you're awesome in bed and she couldn't wait for you to come back to do it all over again."

"But I told you it wasn't the truth. I even told you I love you."

"That was the second problem. It might sound crazy, a girl breaking up with her boyfriend after he says he loves her, but it's what I felt I had to do. You only told me you loved me after I saw Zoey's text. To me, it was like you only said that you loved me because I saw the text. And it's okay if you're not a virgin. You had a past before you met me... well I mean in between us being friends."

"Mitchie, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm still a virgin. I don't know why you don't believe me."

"I caught you on top of Chelsea practically naked! Not only that but there was that rumor going around about you."

Shane began to pick at a piece of fuzz on the hospital bed sheet, "What was the rumor?"

"You and her had sex on the back seats in the theater at school."

"I never spent time with her in the theater at school... and I'm sorry you had to see the first thing."

"So..."

"So, does the underwear feel better than the thong?"

Mitchie giggled, "Yeah, they are really comfortable."

"How they doing for the chafing?" Shane's hand came over and began to finger the area softly.

Mitchie watched Shane's fingers, "They're probably going to bother me later. But for now, I don't feel like I'm standing on top of an air conditioner."

Shane laughed to himself, "Yeah, I think you look absolutely sexy in my clothes." Shane began to play with the hem of the shirt Mitchie adorned.

Mitchie giggled, "Well then, I guess I need to put this sexy away."

"Aww but why Mitchie?"

Mitchie became quiet, "Because I love you and don't want you to get in trouble."

A smirk grew on Shane's face, "You love me?"

Mitchie's eyes grew wide, "No."

"But, isn't that what you just said."

"Shane... Yeah I did but it was a slip of the tongue."

Shane let go of the hem and leaned back on the pillows. Mitchie broke the silence, "I guess it's time for you to rest, Mister." Shane and Mitchie shifted. Mitchie pulled the pillows down for Shane to lay down on. He laid down and Mitchie was sliding off slowly. Shane used his right arm to wrap it around Mitchie's waist before she got off completely. Mitchie looked back and laid back down into the bed beside Shane. She tucked herself in next to Shane and cuddled up to him. She rested on his right arm with her hand gently placed on his chest. She looked up at Shane who was looking down at her. Mitchie smiled and whispered, "I told you to get some rest."

Shane smiled, "It's hard when something so hot is laying right next to you."

Mitchie began to trace random designs on Shane's chest, "Go to sleep Shane." She reached up and softly kissed Shane's cheek before going back to her original position. She watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. She watched as the speed of the rise and fall of his chest slowed down to a slower constant pace. The constant rise and fall lulled her into a light sleep.

xoxoxo

**Ok so maybe I didn't get 5 reviews the last time, but I realized that I'd been away for awhile for vacation and people lose interest quickly. Also, summer 2010 is coming to an end and I wanted to post as much as possible before I got too busy to post anything at all. Hopefully for those who have waited for a long time for something juicy to happen in this story, I hope this somewhat fulfills that quota. I hope you like it and thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

When Mitchie opened her eyes, the sun had already set and Shane was already up surfing channels. Mitchie blinked hard trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. Shane noticed the stirring Mitchie.

He whispered, "Good morning, sleepy head."

Mitchie made a noise of satisfaction, "Good morning to you too." Mitchie sat up and looked around, "What time is it?"

"I think it's about eight o'clock."

Mitchie's eyes bugged out and she pushed back her bangs in an attempt to think. Mitchie quickly slipped out of bed and fumbled to get her strappy stripper heels on. Shane chuckled at the dishelved look Mitchie currently wore, "Mitchie." Mitchie didn't stop struggling with the straps of her shoes. "Mitchie." Mitchie still was preoccupied with the shoe. "Mitchie." Shane reached over and rubbed her lower back causing Mitchie to slightly jump. Mitchie spun around and slightly stumbled back. Shane continued his thought after smirking, "Mitchie, I have an extra pair of socks in my back pack." Mitchie smiled and tip toe ran over to his back pack and pulled out the socks. She pulled them over her feet and ran back to the bed before leaning in to give a kiss on the cheek to Shane. With her hands resting on the hospital bed, where she had previously been laying, she leaned over and kissed Shane on the cheek. He quickly grabbed her left wrist as she was coming back up. Her eyes darted to his in question. "Mitchie, stay for dinner?" Mitchie's face twisted in confusion. Shane clarified for her, "My mom and dad made food. They'll be back with the rest of the family to eat." Mitchie looked around and noticed extra bags in the hospital room. She identified one as Alex's purse and another as Nate's backpack.

"Are Nate and Alex here?"

"Yeah, they went to the cafeteria, though, to get some coffee."

Mitchie hesitantly questioned, "So, they saw us... lying in bed... sleeping... so they know I was here..."

Shane nodded his head. Mitchie sighed, "I think I need to go."

"Who's going to take you home?"

"I can walk."

"Mitchie, you might as well just wait for Nate to take you home."

"No, Shane. I've relied too much on you guys for stuff. I have to go home. Miley's probably wondering where I am." Mitchie grabbed her purse and threw it on to her shoulder.

"Nope. Miley stopped by." Shane was aimlessly flipping through channels.

Mitchie hesitantly asked,"What'd she say?"

"She said that she's going to be with Andrew so you should stay at my house."

Mitchie nodded and continued to stare at Shane. She hadn't noticed before but now she could see that Shane's complexion was drained and pale. His hair was flat and lifeless. His eyes didn't have that glint of a shine.

Shane added to his previous comment as Mitchie stared at him, "You should stay here."

Mitchie shook her head 'no', "I think I'm going over to Scott's tonight."

Shane's eyes darted to Mitchie's, "You've got to be kidding me."

Mitchie shook her head. Shane's voice raised in volume, "Mitchie, you can't possibly go back! You can't possibly feel safe with him. You should break up with him." With each new statement, Shane rose further to a straight back position and his voice rose. "You should stay here with me. You should get back with me. You should be my girlfriend." Shane stopped out of breath as the room door slowly opened up behind Mitchie and out from behind the door appeared Chelsea.

Shane asked in confusion, "Chelsea?"

But before Shane or Mitchie could say anything, Chelsea quickly said loudly, "I'm pregnant! And it's yours!"

Mitchie nodded, pointedly threw her eyes at Shane and walked out of the dim hospital room.

* * *

A few hours later, Mitchie was at Scott's eating left-over pizza with all of the other guys and Miley. To Miley it was normal that Mitchie was wearing Shane's clothes but to all the other guys it was weird. Out of politeness they didn't say anything but they definitely did give her an extra amount of side glances throughout dinner on the living room couch in front of the T.V. Scott was the one who gave her the most. Once they were finished eating, the guys laid back and kicked out their feet to rest it on whatever looked like a foot rest. Mitchie and Miley cleaned things up to the best of their ability but the house still looked messy. Somethings, the girls just didn't want to pick up. When the girls came back from the kitchen, Mitchie saw Scott with her phone and she inquired him about it. He replied nonchalantly, "It was wrong number." And he went back to watching the game. Mitchie didn't think twice about it. It was Scott, her boyfriend, after all. She should trust him right?

After the game finished, the boys dispersed-some left to the sorority houses, some left to their girlfriends' apartments, some (very few) went to their rooms to study, and some took their girls up to their room.

"Mitchie, where'd you go today?"

"I went to school. You dropped me off this morning, remember?"

Scott sat down on his bed, "Yeah, I remember, but I don't remember you wearing that." Scott pointed at Shane's clothing.

Mitchie shrugged, "Yeah, I borrowed it from a friend. I think I might just keep it."

Scott played around with a freed thread from the hem of his shirt, "Well... who'd you borrow it from?"

Mitchie raised an eyebrow, "Is somebody... dare I say, jealous?" Mitchie walked over as Scott's eyes fell down. She crawled up on the bed sexily and sat in between Scott's spread out legs and placed her legs on either side of his torso. She wrapped her arms around Scott's neck causing him to look up at her. He attacked her immediately. He jumped on top of her causing her to fall on her back still on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he hovered over her with his hands resting on either side of Mitchie's head. He kissed her passionately, tongues wrestling for dominance. He ripped off the sweatpants causing her to wince from the pressure on her friction burns. Her legs fell on either side of his kneeled straddled legs. Scott continued on Mitchie's lips and he made a move for the hem of her shirt. He pulled it off over her head separating their lips for a split moment. Her arms went down onto the bed and she gripped the sheets in her fists. His lips trailed down her torso as she arched her back in pleasure. He stopped on her underwear and pulled back. He was not pleased. Mitchie relaxed and her fists unraveled as she watched Scott punch the bed. She flinched but still laid where she was. She looked at him with slight alarm as she pulled her legs back to her body as she sat back up. "What's wrong?"

Scott turned his head toward Mitchie with flames in his eyes looking straight into Mitchie's, "Mitchie, you lied!"

Mitchie was confused, "About what?"

Scott began to growl out as he brought his face in closer to Mitchie's causing her to shrink back on to the bed post, "You said that you borrowed from a friend... You said you went to school... You said-"

Mitchie pushed Scott back, she was feeling uncomfortable, "So what? I'm not wearing what I was earlier."

Dangerously, Scott asked, "So then where did you get the men's underwear?"

Mitchie froze like a deer in headlights. Scott raised his hand and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. Mitchie fell to the floor. She quickly crawled to an upward position in an attempt to be able to defend herself for whatever came next but nothing came. Scott threw her clothes at her and pushed her out into the hallway with all of her things falling to the floor as he shut the door in her face. Mitchie swiped up Shane's clothes quickly slipping them on. Wiping away some tears she grabbed her purse and sprinted out of the house. She pulled out her phone and called a taxi cab to come pick her up.

* * *

Mitchie opened the door to slip out of the cigarette scented taxi cab. Again she was met by a swarm of paparazzi. She kept her quiet and continued on into the hospital. By this time, hospital security had gotten things under control in the lobby area. Big Rob, Connect 3's personal body guard, brought Mitchie up to Shane's room once he recognized her. She wasn't sure if Shane was asleep so she slowly turned to knob to his door. She pushed it open slowly so she could slip in. She expected the room to be silent but she assumed too quickly. It was dark in the room but something was stirring. She assumed it was Chelsea who was moaning and panting like a full grown gorilla. Mitchie switched the lights on.

Mitchie thought that she would've seen Chelsea on top of Shane... but she assumed too quickly again. Mitchie's mouth dropped open; it wasn't the sight of ugly Chelsea butt naked but it was the fact that it was Jake under her. Mitchie backed out of the room and closed the door. She began to laugh hysterically but then stopped when she grew disgusted with the noises coming on the other side of the door. She power walked to the cafeteria where she assumed that she would find the Gray family. Once she spotted them, she quickly ran over to Alex and pulled her away causing the Gray family to stare at Mitchie bewildered with her unexpected behavior.

In rushed whispers Mitchie spilled what she just saw, "Alex, Chelsea's cheating on Shane, get this, with Jake!"

Alex grabbed Mitchie's arms, "Whoa, slow down there Missy. First of all what? Secondly, what are you doing here? We thought you went home."

Mitchie took a deep breath and bust out in uncontrollable laughter. Once she did gain control a good five minutes later, she didn't think about what she was saying but just answered Alex's questions, "..'.''.'...'?'anditturnsoutitwasn''sJakeandhehasTesswho''','.'!" As Mitchie finished she took a huge breath and let it out leaving a relaxed grin on her face. The Gray family had their mouths slightly ajar. They were amazed that she could say so much in a little amount of breaths but then again she's a singer with a powerhouse voice. Alex and the Gray family didn't catch the part about Scott hitting Mitchie or him about to have sex with her for the millionth time since their relationship started not too long ago except for Shane. Alex hadn't been focusing on the words that came out of Mitchie's mouth at first because she didn't expect them to come out so fast but she did hear the part about her catching Chelsea with Jake. Shane heard it all, even from the start when she said 'Iwentothefrathouse...'. He had thought that she would spill it out so quickly since it was supposed to be a secret. Shane's face twisted in confusion. Mrs. Gray and Nate turned to see Shane's facial expression but they had misconstrued it as hurt and confusion because of Chelsea, not because of Mitchie. Nate knew that Shane still loved Mitchie but he didn't hear the first half of what Mitchie said, so he just assumed it was about Chelsea.

Nate reached over and rubbed Shane's back, "Hey man, it's okay. Chelsea wasn't worth it anyways."

Mrs. Gray had worried eyes, "Nate, don't say that about Chelsea. I agree, Chelsea wasn't worth it but you got her pregnant son. You need to stay with her. Who else is going to be the father of the baby if it's not you?"

Mr. Gray nodded in agreement with his wife, "You need to take responsibility for that baby, Shane Gray."

Shane nodded but looked back at Mitchie who was now calm and expectantly staring at Shane. He quickly gave her a smile which quickly faded as she pulled aside a hospital personnel and asked them, "Excuse me, could you do me a huge favor and change the sheets in Shane Gray's room? Thank you" The hospital personnel walked away with a nod. Shane chuckled to himself. -

Today, Mitchie skipped school to spend time with Shane. When he woke up, Mitchie was lightly nodding off in the chair beside his bed. He smiled as he watched Mitchie's head slowly fall and then jerk back up to rest on her hand. He looked at her as if she were an angel what with the morning sunshine shining in through the dusty windows caused an ethereal glow behind Mitchie. She was beautiful in the best way. Mitchie was insecure but to Shane her body was absolutely perfect. A few more moments of him staring at her with a slight smile. His mom came in accidentally waking up Mitchie. Shane turned his head towards the door to see his mom come in with breakfast. She set it down on the little bed table that was near the foot of the bed. It was double the usual so Shane assumed it was for him and Mitchie. His mom quickly scurried out giving Shane a quick smile and a nod towards Mitchie who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Shane looked over at Mitchie as the door closed behind his mom.

Playfully with a sexy smirk, Shane said, "Good morning, Gorgeous."

Mitchie sheepishly giggled, "Good morning to you."

Shane pointed at the small table, "My mom brought us breakfast."

Mitchie looked at it, "Oh, your mom is so sweet."

It's been about a week since Mitchie caught Chelsea on top of Jake. Every morning, somehow Mitchie would end up in Shane's hospital room.

"So, where'd you get the clothes?" Shane smirked as he chewed a piece of syrup covered waffle.

Mitchie was chewing some waffle too as she looked down sheepishly and back up to Shane. She swallowed and then said, "Um, I hope you don't mind that I'm wearing your clothes."

Shane nodded his head to an empty space he made on the bed after he saw Mitchie straining to reach for her breakfast, "Come sit here."

She got up and walked around the bed and as she was climbing on Shane immediately said, "Whoa!" She stopped mid-climb, "You're clean right? I don't want Scott sex all over my bed. I just got my sheets changed."

Mitchie gave him a facial expression that caused him to chuckle, "Yes, I am. After I left Scott's, I went to your house." She finished getting on the bed. She crossed her legs in criss-cross applesauce style. In a haughty voice she said playfully, "I wouldn't even imagine getting into your clothes dirty from sex with Scott." Then her tone changed that it made it sound like she just had a hot and gooey brownie that just came out of the oven, "But oh my god, he was good. I kept him going all night."

Shane looked at Mitchie with a raised eyebrow which made Mitchie want to retract her comment. She pushed him and said, "Gosh, Shane I'm just kidding. I didn't have sex with Scott last night. Hence the reason I still wear this ring on my finger." She held up her left hand to show off her purity ring.

Shane grabbed her hand as if he was inspecting the ring and then he pulled her hand down onto the bed gently holding onto it, "Good, because you're mine!" Mitchie stared at their hands causing Shane to look down at them too. She wiggled her hand free but then came back to his to intertwine their fingers. She scooted closer to Shane and placed their hands in her lap before she went back to eating her waffles as if everything was normal. Shane just stared at her as she finished half of her waffles. But his staring session was interrupted when the nurse knocked on the door signaling that she was about to enter the room.

"Good morning, Shane. Good morning, Mitchie." The nurse brightly greeted the both of them. "Shane, it's time for you to go for a walk." When the nurse said 'walk,' she meant that Shane would be sitting in a wheelchair as the nurse or his mother would wheel him around.

Mitchie looked up at the nurse and said like it was no problem, "I can take Shane today." The nurse nodded and pulled the wheelchair in. Mitchie let go of Shane's hand, leaving his hand cold. She slid off of the bed and went to aid the nurse help Shane off the bed. Once Shane was on the wheelchair, the nurse left the two alone. "Alright Shane. Get ready for the joyride of your life."

Shane smirked, "Why are you going to let me ride you?"

Mitchie stopped. She was dead quiet and Shane's smirk disappeared, "I was kidding Mitchie."

Mitchie humorously replied with a smile, "Let's hold back the dirty comments." Her smile let Shane know that she wasn't offended and that she was okay with the joke.

Mitchie began to wheel Shane out in the busy hallway. She was sure that she wouldn't go anywhere near the elevators, typically, the paparazzi were successful enough to get that far but not far enough in to get to Shane's room. At this hospital, they had a special garden in a room with windows as walls. It was a large, peaceful escape for the people who stayed in the hospital for long periods of time. Once they got there, the sunshine shined down upon Shane and Mitchie. Here, they felt safe to speak in the open.

Mitchie sat down on one of the limestone barriers they had around a bed of flowers that came up to Mitchie's knees. She looked where she had left Shane, in front of her. As she pushed back her bangs, Shane asked her a question that had been on his mind, "Mitchie, what are you doing with Scott?"

"Gosh, Shane. I'm not having sex with the boy." Mitchie giggled. Her hands dropped into her lap.

Shane was completely serious though, "No, Mitch. That's not what I mean. I mean, what are you doing with him?"

Mitchie's smile dropped, "I'm with him, Shane. I'm with him because I lo...lo...love him?"

Shane stared deeply into Mitchie's eyes, "You don't sound so sure."

Mitchie became defensive, "Shane! I love the fool. Okay?"

Shane stared at her more harshly, "How can you say you love him so quickly when all he wants to do is have sex with you? Whereas when you were with me, I gave you a real relationship and you pushed me away when I said I loved you."

Mitchie sighed, "You know what Shane, I don't have to explain myself to you. Just like you don't have to explain to me why you had sex with Zoey when you were with me or like why you didn't chase me instead you went with Chelsea." Her voice had risen with each new claim.

After a few seconds of silence and angry fuming, Mitchie regained herself and bitterly asked, "By the way, what are you going to do with that baby on the way?"

Shane spit out at her (not literally spit but the way his words came out so quickly), "Why does it matter to you so much? Even if I told you that it's not mine, you wouldn't believe me."

Mitchie started to point her index finger at Shane, "You've got to be kidding me! I've caught you on top of Chelsea, you can't say that you've never had sex."

"Well believe it Mitchie, I've never had sex. I still wear this ring for a reason too. And don't be so hypocritical, isn't it the same thing that you're doing with Scott?"

"I can't believe this, you're comparing what I do with Scott to what you do with Chelsea? Well, Scott never impregnated me!"

"I didn't impregnate anybody either!"

Mitchie stood up and by this time their voices were loud enough for people to hear them on the other side of the closed garden door, "You're lying to me!" She leaned in to be level with his face but she was still screaming, "Stop freaking lying to me, Shane! Just stop!"

Shane was equally as angry and loud but he couldn't stand up, "I'm not lying to you, Mitchie!"

"OH, yeah okay you're not lying to me!" Mitchie said it mocking Shane. "You're such a good bold-face liar."

Shane was angry but lowered his voice, "I don't know what to tell you anymore, Mitchie. You won't believe me anyways."

"Yeah? Try me."

Shane looked at Mitchie, "First, you need to sit down. You need to calm down. And you need to listen before you talk." Mitchie sat down and gently placed her hands in her lap and waited for Shane to continue, "I didn't even want to tell anybody..."

"Shane."

"But I guess I have to since one of the most important people in my life won't stand by me."

Mitchie stood up, "That's it. I'm done." She walked out of the garden leaving Shane to fend for himself. Shane was upset and lost his cool. He slammed his fist into the arm rest of the wheel chair. He let out a groan and let his head fall back. He closed his eyes to enjoy the silence or rather the moment to sort out his thoughts. But then somebody came into the garden running, Shane didn't bother to open his eyes and then he was surprised by the aggressive kiss he was receiving. After opening his eyes and realizing who it was, he played his own part in the kiss causing the aggressive kiss to also be a passionate one. He pulled away for air and she rested her head on his forehead as they breathed in and out.

Shane breathed out, "I love you, Mitchie. I love you with all my heart."

Mitchie pulled away and slapped Shane, "I hate you." Her hand ran back to the cheek she had slapped and she gently kissed it as if to heal his stinging pain. She whispered against his cheek, "I love you."

He pulled away in surprise, "What?"

Mitchie sat down in her original seat and sighed, "I'm ready to hear your story."

Shane sighed, "I don't want to tell you. You just have to believe me when I say that I've never had sex with Chelsea or Zoey, that this ring on my finger is there for a reason."

Mitchie nodded and quietly said, "I'll try but I won't guarantee anything." Mitchie looked down at her shoes, "When is she due?"

Shane shrugged, "I haven't talked to her."

Mitchie looked up at Shane but Shane continued, "So, tell me, Mitchie. I heard you last week and it's been bothering me." Shane breathed and squinted his eyes, "You said something along the lines of 'he noticed that you were wearing boxer briefs and he knew that you could only get it from a boy and he slapped you'."

Mitchie's eyes showed her emotion as startled and hesitantly trying to defend her boyfriend she said, "No... Shane. It's not like that." Even though she knew it was. "It's just that... I mean... Where else could I have gotten your underwear except from you. It's understandable that he'd be upset."

"But that doesn't mean that he should slap you."

"Shane... why did you remember what I said a week ago? It's not important anyways."

Shane seemed like he was ready to kill, "If he ever touches you again-"

He didn't get the chance to finish before Mitchie interrupted him, "No, Shane. Why do you keep on making my boyfriend out to be the bad guy?"

"I don't have to make him out to be the bad guy. He's already bad."

"Shane... If you can't accept my boyfriend then I can't hang out with you." Mitchie stood up and wiped off imaginary dirt on the back of the pants she borrowed from Shane. She took one more last look at Shane and walked out of the garden.

xoxo

**Sorry guys! I've been super lazy when it came to uploading a new chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Mitchie, I know you're at home eating pizza. Come over to the Gray house, we're eating spaghetti. Call me up and Nate will come get you." BEEEEP. It was Alex's twentieth message of the night. Mitchie got off of the couch and walked over to the phone to delete the message. She took a bite off of her slice of pepperoni pizza and went back to the couch.

Then the phone rang again, Mitchie didn't bother to pick up. It was most likely going to be Alex again.

"Hey baby, it's Scott. Come over. I got some fresh gloves." BEEEEP. Mitchie stared at the phone and contemplated going over to the frat house. After chewing over a piece of pizza, she stood up and deleted the message. As she stood there, she thought about a month ago, when she officially told Shane that she wasn't going to hang out with him anymore. She dropped her slice of pizza and pulled up the shirt that she borrowed from Shane awhile back. She examined her bruises. She then lifted up the sleeves of the shirt, more bruises now turning blue. She let go of the sleeve. She thought more and more and she went back to her seat on the couch picking up another slice on the way. Mitchie was a mess. The makeup was caked onto her face and her complexion drained. She turned on her T.V. and ended up on the only thing that wasn't on commercial-TMZ.

"So, what do we have on Shane Gray?"

"Well, we caught him wheeling out of Centennial Hospital. An insider heard him say that he's tired of not hearing from a girl."

"Who's this girl?"

"The girl's name is Mitchie Torres. She's the girl that they went on tour with last summer."

"No need to explain more, the girl use to always be at the hospital with him right?"

"Yeah, paparazzi caught her coming out of the hospital in the mornings with a change of clothes. They seemed like Shane's."

"And, now she's not visiting anymore? No more swap of clothing?"

"Nope."

"Alright who has the next story?"

"Well, Vanessa Anne Hudgens was caught with ano-"

Mitchie turned off the T.V. She made a face of disgust and dropped the slice of pizza without really paying attention to where it fell. She ran over to the refrigerator/freezer. She pulled out a carton of ice cream and pulled out the ice cream scoop from a drawer. She flipped off the carton lid and began to hungrily plunge into the ice cream using the carton as a bowl and the ice cream scoop as a spoon. As she scooped the ice cream into her mouth, some missed her mouth and it melted down her cheek. She leaned against the cabinets and slid down. She threw down the carton and crawled over to the pantry grabbing a box of Twinkies off the bottom shelf. She ripped the box open with her teeth causing the separately wrapped Twinkies to fall to the ground. She dove to the ground to pick one up. She quickly unwrapped it and stuffed the plastic-free Twinkie into her mouth. She laid on the ground and stayed that way staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Mitchie, you're in a bad way. We want you to find some help." Alex's voice was calm and steady as she stood in front of a tired looking Mitchie.

Mitchie was somewhat shocked that Alex would even suggest such a thing, "What are you talking about, Alex? I don't need help. I'm not even in 'a bad way'. I'm perfectly fine."

Nate was next to speak to his draining friend, "Mitchie, you're going on tour with us again this summer but you're not going to be able to because you're not well enough."

Mitchie became defensive, "What are you talking about Nate? I'm perfectly fine and healthy. I can most certainly go on tour with you guys again because I'm ready."

Miley shook her head, "No, Mitchie. You're not ready. You're not physically well. And from what we can tell, you're not mentally well either."

Mitchie was in disbelief, "Are you guys serious right now? You're seriously telling me that I'm ill in the head and body? I can't believe this." Mitchie stood up pushing through the wall of her friends but they didn't budge, "Guys move. I'm done here. I no longer feel the need to talk to you right now. See I made my own decision. I'm pretty sure that means I'm mentally well."

Nate gently sat Mitchie down, "Mitchie, it's not that we're trying to be jerks or anything. It's just we're worried about you. We haven't seen you since last month. You missed coffeehouse. That's so unlike you. Since the beginning of the year, that's all you would talk about."

Mitchie stood up, "Well, I still think about it but I just got busy. That's all."

Alex rubbed Mitchie's man undershirt sleeve clad arm lightly, "Mitchie, we all know what you hide underneath your clothes."

Mitchie gave Alex a confused look, "What are you talking about Alex? Are you talking about skin? Because I'm absolutely sure you do it too."

Alex shook her head 'no', "Mitchie, please. I'm just trying to help you. Please just let me help you. It's been so long. We haven't seen you. Then we come to your place and it's a mess. It's like a dump zone in here. You look like you haven't eaten anything in days. I call you but you don't answer or return my calls. We know you spend a lot of time at Scott's. Please just tell me why. Tell me why you think it's okay for him to hit you when you say 'no'. Please just tell me. I want to understand why, Mitchie!" Alex was now pleading with Mitchie as she wore a worried and hurt expression on her face.

Mitchie pulled her arm away abruptly and said nastily, "No, Alex. I will not tell you what is wrong with me because there is nothing wrong with me. I am not trying to hide anything from you guys. So what if I have been spending time at Scott's? It's just like Miley in Andrew's room. So what if it's a mess in here. I just don't clean. And I have eaten food. I just ate too. And Scott does not hit me. I don't know where you thought that up Alex. Because he does not hit me! He just does not hit me!" Mitchie sat down defeated.

Miley swallowed loudly and squatted down to be head level with Mitchie and as Miley spoke she rubbed Mitchie's sweatpant covered knee, "Mitchie, we know he hits you. We've all seen it. You even told Shane that he does. You can't possibly hide it from us now. So listen, maybe it's not that you need professional mental help but you need to break up with Scott. We understand it was a fun relationship at first because well, it was a distraction from Shane but it's not working out now. He's hurting you and that's the last thing a guy you love should do to you."

Mitchie sharply turned her gaze from her fiddling thumbs and dangerously into Miley's eyes, "You think you know what love is, Miley? All you do is go for the next chase. You think you know everything but you don't. Scott shows his love to me differently than how Andrew shows his affection to you."

Miley sighed, "I know you're upset right now, Mitchie, and that's why you're acting irrationally. Put yourself together for pete's sake. Get out of this house for once. Not to go to Scott's but just to come hang out with us. Mrs. Gray is cooking a special dinner tonight if you want to come. Everybody's going to be there. Just like old times. Shane, us, Max, Justin, Frankie. All of us."

Mitchie could really use some home-cooked food but she said, "No." Once she heard it was at the Grays' she immediately thought 'no'. Shane knew her the best. If he saw her like this, there was no way that she could convince him to leave her alone until he knew for sure that she was okay and healthy again.

Alex let go of her breath she was unknowingly holding, "We love you, Mitchie. Just please come for one night. Just one night." Tears began to fall down Alex's cheek. Nate was rubbing her back soothingly and Mitchie had not seen Alex cry since before Nate and Alex were going out.

Mitchie couldn't watch her best friend cry anymore, especially because of her. Mitchie stood up and grabbed Alex in a hug. After a few seconds, Mitchie quietly said in Alex's hair, "I'll go."

Miley was super excited, "You will? That's great. Let me go get you an outfit that's suitable for tonight. You most definitely can not wear those man clothes. I mean they look good on you but still. At least wear girl clothes when you see Mrs. Gray again." Miley ran upstairs to pick out an outfit for Mitchie.

Alex let go of Mitchie and went to the bathroom to wipe off the tears and fix her eye makeup. Nate sat down with Mitchie, quickly scanning her current outfit, and quietly asked, "You still love him, don't you Mitchie?"

Mitchie looked over at Nate with frightened eyes and nodded her head.

* * *

"Mrs. Gray!" All the noise of hustle and bustle was going on in the background as Mitchie went up to Mrs. Gray to give her a hug. As soon as they entered the house, Nate, Miley, and Alex went straight to setting up the table, while Max, Justin, and Frankie were out in the front yard kicking around a soccer ball. Mr. Gray was also in the kitchen with Mrs. Gray helping with the preparation of dinner. The couple greeted Mitchie as if they hadn't seen her in years.

"Mitchie! Honey, we haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been hiding off?" Mrs. Gray pulled Mitchie in for a hug.

Mitchie giggled and shrugged 'I don't know'. She quickly said "Hey Mr. Gray!" and gave a little wave.

Mr. Gray was currently preoccupied trying to pour the pan drippings into a bowl but he cordially said "Hey!" in return.

Mitchie smiled widely which she forgot she could do. She hadn't genuinely smiled since before a month ago. As Mrs. Gray returned to cooking, Mitchie quickly left the kitchen and ran up to Shane's room. She slowly turned the doorknob to keep it from making too much noise and she opened the door. To her surprise, Shane was sitting there on his bed. Shane turned his head to her and looked her up and down. Miley had chosen a skimpy dress for her but instead Mitchie opted for a cute blouse and skinny jeans with gladiator sandals.

Quietly Mitchie made the first greeting, "Hey." Her eyes then self-consciously dropped down to the neatly folded stack of Shane's clothes she was holding. The stack had gotten pretty tall, which collected over time but now she wanted to give them back to Shane. All she wanted to do was leave them on his bed. She wasn't expecting him to be up here in his room watching T.V. She was hoping that she could just quickly leave it and slip back into the chaos downstairs.

Interrupting her thoughts, Shane asked, "Those mine?"

Mitchie distractedly answered, "Uh yeah." She mindlessly giggled, "They started collecting in my room and I figured that I don't need them anymore because..."

Shane picked up her unfinished sentence, "Because you could get them from Scott."

Mitchie looked up at Shane, "Mmyeah." Mitchie stood tense staring at Shane before continuing, "Um no. Actually, I just didn't want them anymore." Why couldn't she just tell him the truth? Of course she wanted his stupid clothes but it was unhealthy. She was with another boy and yet she slept in her ex's clothes, heck she did everything in those sweats. She practically never took them off unless she went to school. "It had nothing to do with what Scott wanted." Mitchie walked over to Shane's bed and placed the clothes down on his bed beside him. "It's what I want." Mitchie patted the stack of clothing and rested her hand on top.

Shane laid back on his bed, "Y'know Mitchie. I haven't seen you in awhile."

Mitchie still sounded distracted, "Ditto."

"So, where've you been? I missed you."

Mitchie jumped on the last part of his words to quickly, "You did? I mean, yeah I've been busy."

"Been busy... Doing what?"

"Listen, Shane, people fall in and out of love all the time. Sometimes love fades and sometimes it wasn't even love at all."

"What are you trying to say Mitchie?"

"I don't even know."

"I don't know either but Mitchie, let's just try to enjoy the night. We haven't seen you in awhile."

"Are you trying to end the conversation?"

Shane sighed, "Why are you trying to start a fight, Mitchie?"

Mitchie became defensive, "I'm not trying to. Why? Does it seem like I'm trying to?"

"Mitchie. Just for a second be quiet."

"Is that what you want, Shane, for me to be quiet? Well then you got it!" Mitchie started on her way out.

"Mitchie! Don't be silly and stop starting drama."

Mitchie spun around, "Say one more thing to me and I'll slap you!"

"Mitchie you're the one who's being a bitch."

...

_"Mitchie you're the one who's being a bitch!"_

_"NO, I'm not Scott! I don't want to do anything right now. I'm tired! After that last beer, I think I'm hammered."_

_"Bitch, get up!" Scott pulled Mitchie harshly off the bed. "I said 'get up'!"_

_"Scott, please stop! I'm tired." Scott threw Mitchie against the wall. She screamed and grabbed her head as she slid down the wall and began to cry, "Why are you doing this to me! I thought you said you loved me!" Scott grabbed Mitchie's wrists and pulled her up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and fear took over her eyes. Scott grasped harder. "Scott, you're hurting me! Let go!" She began to flail, "Let go!"_

_"Shut up, Mitchie!"_

_Fear filled Mitchie's body, "No! Stop Scott."_

_"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Scott slapped Mitchie across the face with such force that her body stumbled to the side and rammed into Scott's dresser. Scott hurried over to Mitchie with his fist balled up. Just as he was winding back and holding her shoulder as she sobbed, they both heard a bang on the door._

_From the other side of the door was Andrew's voice, "Hey man! We know you're kinky! Quiet it down a little! Me and the lady are trying to get it on!"_

_Scott looked down into Mitchie's eyes and for the first time during his rage attack he really saw what was there. Her fear of him. She sat there slumped and drunk. He calmed down, "Hey. Mitch, I'm really sorry." He pulled her into him as her sobs became heavier. "I'm really sorry, Mitch." He hugged her and held her close as he rocked her to quiet her until she fell asleep._

...

Tears slid out of Mitchie's and her eyes slammed open, "Do not call me a bitch. Don't ever call me that."

Shane sat up, "Whoa, Mitchie. Calm down. What's wrong?"

Mitchie took a step forward and darkly said, "Don't you ever call me a bitch again."

Shane cautiously got up off of his bed and hobbled closer to Mitchie, "Mitchie, calm down." He threw his hands up in the air.

"Step away from me Shane!" Shane inched closer. "I said 'step away'!" Mitchie broke down into tears now, "Shane get away from me! I said 'get away'!" Shane hurried and pulled Mitchie in for a hug as tears flooded her eyes. She fought for him to let go for a couple of seconds but then relaxed and let herself drain her tears onto Shane's t-shirt as he held her protectively. Shane soothingly shushed her and slid his hand down her back repeatedly.

* * *

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Alex slid down beside Mitchie.

Mitchie sniffed and wiped away some tears before replying, "No."

Alex was not one to badger another when they were upset but she felt like she already knew what it was about and just wanted Mitchie to clarify it, "Mitchie, are you sure?"

Mitchie looked at Alex and gave her the death glare, "Yes, I am sure that I don't want to tell you Alex. How plainly do I have to say it again?"

"Then, please Mitchie, tell me what you are going to do about it? Please tell me who you want to talk to about it."

"Nobody, Alex. Why can't you understand that! Nothing is even wrong. There's nothing to talk about!."

Alex remained calm, "Mitchie, you and I both know that there is something wrong. Otherwise you wouldn't have broke down in Shane's room."

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Alex."

"What happened to us, Mitchie? We use to be best friends. I use to be your best friend. You use to tell me everything."

"Nothing happened to us, Alex. You want me to talk about it so badly with you then fine. I will tell you. Shane called me a bitch. So go to him now because it's his fault for throwing around names."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Alex got up off the Grays' home studio floor and ran up the stairs. Just as soon as Alex went up, Shane came down.

Mitchie heard the steps and called out without realizing who it was, "Wow, that was fast. Did he fess up to what he said?"

"He didn't have to."

Mitchie's head shot up and saw Shane standing in front of her, "What are you doing down here Shane?"

Shane sat down criss-cross applesauce or at least to the best of his abilities what with his cast and all in front of Mitchie, "So, Mitchie, tell me what's wrong."

"Why is everybody being so demanding? If I don't feel like saying anything, then I won't say anything and I'll tell them there's nothing to tell. So far I've told just about everybody who's asked that I don't want to talk about it and there's nothing to talk about."

"Alright, well, Mitchie. You make it pretty obvious that there's something wrong. You can't tell people that you don't want to talk about it and then say there's nothing to talk about. If there wasn't anything to talk about then you would have started off with there's nothing to talk about not I don't want to talk about it."

"Shut up Shane. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Mitchie, I obviously know you better then you thought."

"Why do you say that?"

"Is your breakdown about Scott?"

"Why would you say that Shane? I told you I love him."

"Do you really Mitchie? Just tell me the truth. Don't lie to me anymore."

"Yes."

"Mitchie. I know you well. Don't tell me lies. I know the truth already."

"Then why do you keep asking me if it's about Scott or not?"

"Ahh, so it is about Scott." A smirk grew on Shane's face.

Mitchie looked shocked and stuck in headlights, "I, uh, that's not what I said. Don't pull words out of my mouth."

"I don't have to Mitchie. I know you too well." His hand gently rested on her knee. As she let him, Shane took it as a good sign and scooted closer to her.

xoxo

**I meant to post this a week ago. So sorry about that! Since summer is over and I'm starting to get busier, I don't know how often I'll be able to post, but I'm excited because it's finally Friday after a long week!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

About a month later,"I love you," Mitchie managed to slip through her happiness.

A smile was permanently planted on Shane's face. He slid out of bed and proceeded to put on his clothes for the school day. "Can we just stay here all day?"

Shane chuckled and quickly buckled up his belt, "No, we gotta get you to school."

"Yeah? What about you?" Mitchie grinned seductively at Shane.

He gave her a dazzling smile before kissing her on the forehead and getting up to fix his hair. Mitchie sighed and got up off the bed as her phone began to vibrate on Shane's night stand.

_baby do u need me to take u to school?_ -Scott

Mitchie's smile fell just a bit before she flipped her phone shut and sauntered up behind Shane. As Shane was playing with the one piece of hair that wouldn't decide which side to go on, Mitchie placed both her hands on each side of his hips and pressed her body up against his. She left a trail of kisses down his shoulder and began to sway her body against his. Shane dropped the piece of hair and quickly spun around and grabbed Mitchie's waist. She smiled playfully beaming up at him.

"Mitchie, we seriously need to get going."

"Shaaane, it's okay if we're a period late. It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

Shane went around his room to look for his keys, "C'mon now, Mitchie. I've got to get you to school; otherwise, you might not be able to come over again."

"Shane, my parents wouldn't care."

"Mitchie, I don't really care if your parents don't care if you go to school or not. I care and so do my parents."

"Okay, but it's not like we'll be doing anything wrong."

Shane spotted his keys in the wrinkle of his sheets and quickly grabbed them and his textbook and spiral. "Mitch, please can we go? We can talk about it in the car."

Mitchie frowned but followed Shane out the door after grabbing her purse.

Shane began to drive to school paying attention to the road with both hands on the wheel. He noticed that Mitchie was quite quiet. He grabbed her hand and held it, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Something must be wrong, that's why you're so quiet."

Mitchie raised her voice in faux surprise, "Okay! You got me!"

Shane raised her hand to his mouth and gently laid a kiss on it.

"Scott texted me this morning." Shane quickly glanced over at Mitchie who was already staring at him waiting for a response. "Yeah, he asked me if I needed a ride to school."

After a few seconds of silence, Shane asked, "What'd you say?"

"I didn't answer."

"You should probably text him so he knows you have a ride at least."

"Yeah, but Shane. It's not like he has to know where I am all the time."

"Mitchie, he's still your boyfriend; so, I think he still has the right to at least be thoughtful of you. You've been dating for a little less than a year now right?"

"I guess, but sometimes it's like he's too concerned or something. He just wants to know what I'm doing all the time. He was texting me and like just giving me all this crap about how we don't talk anymore, how I don't spend enough time with him anymore and stupid stuff like that."

"So what is he thinking?"

"I think he thinks I'm cheating on him."

"But you're not?"

"But I'm not."

"You kinda are."

"With you?"

"Yeah."

"We haven't done anything bad."

"But we act like a couple."

"So, what are you trying to say Shane? Do you want to be a couple?"

* * *

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Alex flinched as Nate threw his sweatshirt at her.

Nate chuckled, "Yeah, you're super cute when you're irritated."

Alex jumped on Nate causing him to fall backwards onto his bed. Landing with a thud the two giggled. "I love you, baby." Alex began to kiss Nate with pecks of sweetness. Just as their kisses were becoming intense, the door to Nate's bedroom opened. They both looked up at the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Shane acted like a little kid as he walked into the room and plopped down onto the bed beside Alex laying on top of Nate.

Alex and Nate looked at each other before looking back at Shane. Nate proceeded to say, "Seriously Shane? You couldn't have knocked?"

"I could've but I know you wouldn't have opened it anyways."

Nate sighed, "Alright." Nate began to sit up which Alex reacted to and in turn stumbled off of Nate and sat up on the bed beside Nate. Nate grabbed Alex's hand in his. "So what's up Shane?"

"You guys just want to watch a movie or something? You know just chill?" Shane got up off the bed and walked toward Nate's T.V. stand and browsed through Nate's DVD collection.

Alex can watch movies but she had problems watching them in Nate's room. Every time they would "watch" a movie, they never actually "watched" the movie. It was always just her and Nate and it the movie always ended early normally with one or the other on top of the other. Alex vigorously shook Nate's hand and almost as if Nate was reading Alex's mind, a smile grew on his face. Alex whispered harshly, "Do something Nate!"

Shane finally picked a movie and popped it into the DVD player. He got back to the bed and settled down beside Nate. Nate pulled Alex in for a one arm hug and kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "Just enjoy the movie, it'll be fine." Alex snuggled up to Nate and rested her head on his chest with his arm draped around her.

About half way through the movie, Shane seemed pretty into the movie while Alex couldn't keep herself still. She had the urge to just jump Nate's bones. Well, get close to jumping his bones at least. Alex pushed herself off of Nate and sat up straight and leaned against the pillows like Nate and Shane. Each time Alex moved, Nate looked over and would just smile. He knew why she was moving away from him.

* * *

"So, Shane. How come you wanted to watch a movie?" Alex was carefully probing.

Shane cautiously began studying Alex and Nate's facial expressions, "Mitch and I have been spending a lot of time together and I just wanted to spend time with other people for once."

Alex nodded her head trying to get to the bottom of the matter, "So, what's really going on between you and Mitch?"

Shane sighed. "I don't know. We were like a couple for so long and then all of a sudden she decides she wants to give Scott another chance. That's just plain ol' stupid. I thought girls were the smart ones!"

xoxo

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I had written this story a while back so I thought I had finished it already. Apparently, I didn't feel like continuing from this point and started writing in the future?... No worries though, I'll figure it out.**

**Anyways, I wanted to publicly mention that seldemxoxo is quite the lovely person, and her story is quite lovely also. She's the only one who's been reviewing all of the chapters lately and I just wanted to say thanks!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

"I, my dears, am no longer a virgin!"

Mitchie and Alex were mindlessly painting their toe nails and when Miley's statement finally registered they both reacted, "WHAT?"

Questions were just spilling out of Alex's mouth, "What are you talking about, Miley? When?"

Mitchie also had questions of her own, "How come you didn't tell us? What were you wearing? Was it with Andrew?"

Alex smiled, "Actually, I have no idea why we're acting so surprised, Mitchie. We both know that she's probably already done everything."

Miley scoffed and quickly got off her butt walking over to the closet that Mitchie had cleaned out for her. Miley pulled out a notebook decorated with doodles and hearts and stars and written words all over the cover. She walked over to her bed and plopped down on the comforter that Mitchie had let her borrow. It use to be Mitchie's favorite with unicorns and rainbows, when she was eight of course. Miley flipped open the notebook and showed the girls the page.

"Here's my plan, ladies." Miley proclaimed her statement with pride.

Both the girls crawled over to get a better look at the page.

"Miley, is this notebook filled with your plan on how to get devirginized?" Alex seemed surprised but knowing Miley, Alex shouldn't have sounded so surprised.

Mitchie flipped to the first page of the notebook and asked, "You even have at Table of Contents." Mitchie skimmed her finger down the page and stopped on one of the head topics titled 'Possible DeFlowering Positions'. She pulled her finger across the page to find the page number and flipped to that page. On that page, Mitchie saw handwritten notes and pictures of the stances. "Wow, you were really thorough."

Miley giggled, "Yeah, well when you want it to be perfect, you have to plan it out right?"

Alex snorted, "No!"

Miley cracked up, "Okay, okay. I was horny."

They all started to laugh. Mitchie closed the notebook quickly, "I'm going to need to look at that section later."

Alex squeaked in a, "Me Too!"

Miley grabbed the notebook out of Mitchie's hands, "Wait, you didn't see the section where I chose what I was going to wear and in what order I was going to let him take it off."

Alex placed her hand on the cover of the notebook before Miley could open it, "No, no it's fine. We can read the order later."

Mitchie began laughing but then the door bell rang and the music was already blaring and Alex was randomly dancing. Mitchie didn't actually care that the doorbell rung. Normally it was just the FedEx guy dropping something off and if it was one of the guys they would've just came on in already. So Mitchie, let it go. The doorbell rang a few more times and finally Mitchie got impatient with the doorbell and jogged down to the door. She threw the door open and standing in front of her was Miley's boyfriend, Andrew, and her boyfriend, Scott. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend who came up and gave her a hug almost knocking her over. As he came up forward and gave her a hug, she looked forward and saw that not only was Alex's boyfriend, Nate, standing there but so was Shane. Her smile almost dropped immediately as the three other boys stood at the door waiting to be invited in. Mitchie's arms dropped from around Scott's neck and kind of pushed him away. He didn't exactly notice her sudden lack of enthusiasm.

Mitchie quickly threw her finger up in a matter that meant 'one second'. Mitchie quickly ran upstairs and into Miley's borrowed room, "The guys are here."

Miley and Alex were prancing around the room, "Just send them up."

Mitchie turned off the music and said through gritted teeth, "Not just the guys, Miley. All of the guys! Including Shane!"

Miley and Alex froze. Miley grabbed some sweats and threw them on before going downstairs to the guys. She saw them still standing at the door and she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him to the couch before plopping him down and then herself down on top of him. She didn't let any time pass before sucking off his face. Alex ran downstairs after Miley and grabbed Nate's hand but didn't run over to the couch she ran back to her house for some privacy in her own house next door (nobody was home). Mitchie came down last and was extremely hesitant because it was her, Scott, and Shane.

* * *

With Nate and Alex.

"Nate, I have a surprise for you!" Alex was calling for Nate to come up to her room.

"Yeah?" He called playfully. He took the steps two at a time and tackled her to satin sheet covered bed. He didn't even take notice to her lace nightie she slipped on. But before they could get any further her phone would not stop ringing. She got off of Nate in a huff and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

It was Mitchie, "Alex, I know what you're going to do but you can't do it tonight! Obviously. Don't forget our pact, Alex! We're all gonna lose it on one night! I already stopped Miley. Andrew went home and took Scott with him."

"Ugh! Slow down, Mitchie!" Nate had sauntered over during Mitchie's rant and laid his fingers lightly onto Alex's waist. He swayed his body and swayed her's with his. He lightly laid his soft lips onto her neck and caused her to shiver from his touch. "Look, I got to go. Yes! I know before you give me another lecture. I won't lose my virginity tonight!" Alex dropped the phone and turned around to see Nate was a bit saddened. "Aww, baby, don't worry about it. We'll find something fun to do tonight. Stay the night, K?"

Nate was contemplating it, "Your parents are going to be home?"

Alex smiled, "Nope, they're gone for the entire weekend with Max. And of course Justin's over at Becky's. Even if he comes home, he's not going to care. He'd probably just call Becky and they'd hang out in his room. No big deal."

They both heard a slam of the front door. Alex slid on a pink fluffy bath robe and they both went downstairs to find Justin at the kitchen island looking at mail. Justin looked up from the stack of mail he was holding at Alex and quickly scanned over the two. They both could tell that it registered in his mind what they were planning on doing.

Justin dropped the mail back down onto the counter top, "So, can I invite Becky over?"

Alex let go of her breath and laughed, "Yeah, just don't interrupt us again. K?"

Justin shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. Just don't be too loud." Justin jogged up to his room and shut his door.

Nate stood in the same spot, a bit stunned, with his hands shoved in his pockets. Alex ran over to the refrigerator and grabbed some chocolate syrup. Nate gave her a funny look.

"Now I know what you're thinking, 'what could she possibly want with chocolate syrup?' Well, think sweet!"

"Okay. Just tell me."

"Welll," Alex got her sex face on, "I was thinking I could just drizzle this here chocolate syrup over two scoops of vanilla ice cream and enjoy it with my hot boyfriend."

Nate chuckled, "Seriously, Alex?"

"Yes, I'm being serious! Go grab the bowls and spoons while I get the ice cream."

Nate grabbed bowls from the cabinet and spoons from the drawer before setting them down on the island where Alex was waiting with the scooper filled with ice cream. Once Alex filled both bowls, she only drizzled chocolate syrup on her's knowing that her boyfriend was trying to stay in shape. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Nate nodded, "It's gotta be funny though." Alex nodded and set her ice cream down on the coffee table in front of the couch. She picked out _Blades of Glory_ and popped it into the DVD player. Taking her seat, she skipped through the commercials to get to the actual movie. She grabbed her ice cream and began enjoying the cold treat.

At one point in the movie, Nate and Alex were tied up with laughter. It made it hard to breath... until Justin came down and turned off the movie, "You're being too loud!" Nate and Alex ceased laughter and sat with wide-eyes until Justin left. Then they burst out into laughter again.

xoxo

**I got lazy so I didn't fix it but hopefully it makes sense :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Shane slipped into his bath filled to the brim with warm water. Water was overflowing out of the top. Just as he was getting comfortable, there was a knock on the door, "Yeah, who is it?"

A muffled voice answered, "It's me, Mitchie." Shane tensed up.

"Mitchie, I'm kinda busy. Can you go hang out with Alex or something? I think she's with Nate."

There was silence at the door and Shane let out a sigh of relief. He thought she had gone. Until the door opened quickly and shut quickly with Mitchie now on the inside of the bathroom rather than the other side of the door, "Well, I didn't come to see Alex." Mitchie slowly undressed herself making sure that Shane's eyes were following her every move. Once she was completely undressed, she stepped into the bath with Shane. She slowly lowered herself on top of Shane's crotch and wiggled around to "get comfortable." Shane couldn't help it but he was becoming aroused. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and brought her face in closer to give him a kiss on the lips but Shane turned his head giving her cheek. She pulled away.

"What's wrong, Shane?" Mitchie truly sounded concerned.

"I can't have you on top of me like this."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not your boyfriend." Shane stressed the your.

"Are you trying to say that you have a girlfriend, Shane?" Mitchie sounded agitated.

Shane pushed Mitchie back, "Mitchie, you're dating Scott. You and him can do it as much as you want but I'm not doing you." Shane ran his wet fingers through his dry hair and let out a huff.

Mitchie was a bit offended and her eyes started to water up. Her voice was quiet and quavering, "Do you not love me anymore, Shane?"

Truth be told, Shane didn't know how much he loved her anymore. She'd changed so much since she started dating Scott. He'll always have a spot for her in his heart, how can he not? But at that point in time, it was just too hard to be happy with her knowing that she went back to Scott most nights and spent the rest of the days either at school or in Scott's bed.

Mitchie slapped Shane on the arm causing a loud skin to skin noise and a sting on Shane's arm, "Shane! Do you love me or not?" Mitchie started to sob. Almost as if she was waiting for him to console her, she continued to cry. Shane just sat in the tub with her on his lap and him propping his elbow up on the side of the tub and resting his chin on his closed fist.

Through clenched teeth, Shane finally said something, "If you want to spread your legs for another guy, Mitchie, don't think you can come to me and ask me to give you something because I'm not going to. 'm going to wait for that girl who's perfect for me... who hasn't wasted herself on a douche."

Through hiccups and tears, "You think I'm sleeping with Scott?"

Shane abruptly turned to face Mitchie and forcefullly asked, "Do you think I'm a fool?"

"I haven't gone all the way, stupid! Why do you think I come to you! Do you actually think I love Scott?"

Calmly Shane continued, "You can't possibily think that I would believe that you're still a virgin if you go over to his place almost every night. If you didn't love Scott, you definitely wouldn't be going out with him, you would be going out with me. But you're not, and that's fine." Shane stopped and Mitchie stared at him for the longest time before he said, "Listen, I need to get going. I have a date tonight."

Mitchie looked like somebody had just slapped her in the face. Shane slid her off of his legs leaving her in the bath tub as he got out. Mitchie was upset but she couldn't help watch his naked body exit the tub.

* * *

"Hey there cutie." Shane bent down and kissed Zoey on the cheek. She giggled and caressed his cheek as his lips lingered on her cheek. He sat down in his seat, "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had a minor obstacle to take care of."

Zoey watched Shane get situated, "It's okay, I wasn't waiting long."

Zoey looked very different than she used to. For about a year, Zoey was sent to New York to spend time with her mother who never was home because of her status as a successful and popular fashion designer. While she was there, her mother found out about Zoey's bad habits of smoking, drugs, drinking, stripping, and a bunch of other provocative things, and made her attend not only the top private school in New York but also her mother made her attend a charm school. Now, Zoey's skin had a healthy glow to it rather than the ashy gray it use to be. She didn't wear lingerie as outfits when she went out to dinner anymore. She used censored language instead of dropping the f bomb every other word. She didn't spread her legs the second she met a hot guy. She sat up straight, wore clothes in a trendy way rather than trashy, smiled instead of sneered, wore less makeup, she was really becoming a beautiful young lady.

"So, how's your mom?" Shane sounded genuinely curious.

"You're too sweet, Shane." Zoey grabbed Shane's open hand and continued as he held her hand, "She's fine. I think she's doing better now that she knows that I'm not doing anything terrible."

"She trusts you enough to just let you stay here by yourself?"

"Well, not really." Zoey giggled and used her free hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "She sent a nanny slash au pair to come stay with me and even though my dad and her are kinda estranged or whatever, she's asked him to stay at her house in the hills, the one I'm staying at."

Shane rubbed Zoey's hand with his thumb as he still had a hold of her hand. "I'm glad she let you come back, that long distance thing wasn't working for me."

Zoey sheepishly smiled, "I'm glad you called me while I was in New York. I was beginning to think we'd lost what we had."

Shane instinctively smiled when he saw Zoey's expression, "I think it's great we lost what we had. We really needed to just start over."

"When I was in New York, I felt like everybody had forgotten about me. Miley was my best friend and she didn't call me at all. She didn't even see me off the day I left. Nobody did."

"Yeah. You were just so distant from me. I probably would've came to see you off."

Zoey sweetly smiled but did not agree with Shane, "No, at that time, you were too into Mitchie to notice me."

Shane lifted her dainty hand and kissed it tenderly, "Well, I'm really sorry about that. Just know that now I'm going to make it up to you."

xoxo

**So I know a lot of the people who have read this story really didn't like Zoey but I definitely like the new her as of right now. What do you guys think of her so far?**

**Also, I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed :) Please?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

"Nate, I know that last night we spent an amazing night together, but I don't know if this is what I want anymore." Alex sheepishly looked up at Nate's room ceiling.

Nate was obviously confused, "What do you mean?" They were currently cuddling so her comment really did come unexpectedly.

"I mean, Nate, I don't want to be with you anymore. I think it's time we both moved on." Alex said everything so quickly and loudly. Alex pushed off Nate's arm and sat up. They spent the night and half the day in bed together.

"Okay, wait, let me get this straight. I just spent almost two complete days with you, doing everything you wanted me to do, and you're going to break up with me? I thought you loved me."

"Don't be so desperate Nate. It's not like you lost your virginity to me." Alex was putting on her garments in no rush.

"Alex, we've gone out for how long? It's not like I'm trying to say that we've gone that far and so you should stay with me but it's more like what the hell are you doing with me for this long if you are going to be so ready to just break up with me on a limb." Nate propped himself up on his elbow.

"Well, I mean if it makes you feel better, I wasn't a virgin. Like I told you. I wasn't kidding when I said it."

"Okay, what are you talking about? You never told me that you're not a virgin. Before you leave, you need to tell me who you did it with then. At least give me that."

"Bradin."

"Alright. Get out." Nate was a bit upset which was completely understandable. He laid back onto his pillow and didn't even watch Alex slowly get out of his room.

Partially, Alex truly thought that Nate would chase after her. Why not? After all, he did say he loved her and they went out for a year. Not only that but they had gone through so much just to be together. So why did she cheat on him? Why couldn't she just tell him that she was ready and she didn't want to wait? She didn't even say a thing to him about it until recently when she became extremely desperate. Her and Nate always fooled around to a certain point but Alex had to keep a good girl image. She had to be the golden girl, the girl that everybody saw. She had to. If she didn't it would ruin her. It would ruin the way she knew. She couldn't just go out into public and be the loose girl. As her line of thought stopped, she was now downstairs in the Gray's kitchen. She was going to miss all of this if her and Nate were truly over. Why did it just end so fast? He didn't even try to stop her.

Alex ran back up to Nate's room to find him laying there looking at his ceiling. She charged over and jumped onto him. There were some noises of discomfort as she landed.

"What the eff Alex? What are you doing?" Nate was agitated which was completely understandable.

"Nate, I can't let you go. Don't let me go so fast!" Alex was pleading and she sounded like she was going to cry.

"Why shouldn't I? You obviously don't care enough for me."

"I do, Nate. I do. You need to believe me!"

"Alex, I think it's best if you just go. You got what you wanted."

"Nate, no." Alex began to full on sob. "I really didn't get what I wanted. I don't know why I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have told you."

Nate couldn't bare to watch his girl cry, even though she really wasn't his anymore. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and soothed her until her cries started to lighten up. Now she was dry crying and Nate felt it was the right time to pick the conversation back up. "I think you should've told me sooner. I really think you should go. I need to think."

Alex lifted her head off of his chest, "Let me think with you, Nate. Just like this. Please just hold me."

xoxoxo

**I noticed that people are reading but not reviewing. :/ Tell me what you think about the chapter. Tell me if you want more. Tell me if you think this is a waste of my time. All opinions are welcome. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Shane and Zoey were chilling in the Grays' basement listening to some of Connect 3's recordings.

Zoey came over to the soundboard where Shane was looming over. She lightly hugged him from behind and he turned around and gave her an encompassing hug, "Hey, baby. What's the matter?"

"You're going to college." Zoey pouted and looked up at Shane.

Shane chuckled, "Normally when people say that, it's a good thing." Shane was stroking her hair.

"It's just that... I just got back, and I know this is selfish sounding but I've changed, we've changed for the better. I don't want to lose it or jeopardize it with you being away."

Shane kissed her forehead, "I'm going to NYU. I know you just moved back from New York but that's where I'm going. That's where I got my full scholarship."

"I want you here though. I want you to be with me."

"I'll be visiting." Shane began to rock them side to side.

"Shane... I want you to be my boyfriend."

Shane stopped a moment but kept rocking them both. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something. Shane sighed and let go of Zoey and turned back to the soundboard. Zoey just stared at the back of Shane. After a few seconds, she retreated back to her seat on the round white couch. Zoey was watching Shane's every move. It was almost like everything he was doing was being amplified in her eyes. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked his message. She watched as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He was walking upstairs without Zoey. So she quickly scurried to catch up with him. When she got up there, she saw Mrs. Gray with groceries and Shane rushing to help her. Zoey stood and watched the whole ordeal until all of the bags were inside and all the groceries were everywhere. Mrs. Gray stopped behind the large island with all of the bags spread everywhere on top of and around. She turned and rested her hands on the island. She looked up at Zoey. Mrs. Gray had a small smile growing on her face. Her appearance was wind-blown but still composed. She looked like a mom.

In a sweet voice, "Hi Zoey."

"Hi Mrs. Gray."

"You haven't been around here in awhile."

"Yeah. Me and Shane just got back together." Shane had already started putting things away but when he heard her, he slowed down and looked at Zoey then to his mom. He could tell his mom did not look happy but tried to be cordial with Zoey.

"Okay, well. I guess I'm going to start dinner." Mrs. Gray smiled at Zoey then went to unpack the bags with Shane. Zoey just stood and watched. Mrs. Gray was still unpacking the bags when she said aloud, "Hey, Shane. Why don't you call your brother down and why don't you call up Mitchie?"

Shane stopped and almost dropped the eggs he was holding in his hands, "What?"

Mrs. Gray just acted completely natural, "Well, it would be nice to see Mitchie have dinner with all of us. I haven't seen her in awhile. I think Alex is upstairs with Nate anyways so might as well. Well you know what?" Mrs. Gray stopped and turned toward Shane, "Frankie is having Max over, Nate's having Alex over, you're having Mitchie over, why not invite Justin and his girlfriend?"

Shane was trying to make up a reason to not make it happen, "Mom, I think that's too many people to have over. Especially because you're going to have to cook it all."

"No, honey, don't worry about it. When your dad comes home, I'll tell him to fire up the grill and we'll have hamburgers."

Zoey cut in, "Um, Mrs. Gray, actually, I don't eat red meat."

Mrs. Gray's eyes seemed to dart to Zoey, "Okay. I guess I can make you a salad?"

"Okay."

Mrs. Gray still stared at her waiting for something more than just an 'Okay.' "Shane, why don't you and Zoey go pick up Frankie and Max from the rec center."

"Right now? There's still a bunch of groceries left." Shane sounded very uncertain.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll call down Nate."

* * *

"Nate we need to talk about this." Alex was trying very hard to get Nate to look at her.

"I'll be here for you when you need me desperately, Alex. But as of right now, I don't understand why you would lie to me. Why would you say that you've had sex, want to break up and then come running back to tell me that you've lied.?" Nate was making his bed.

"Nate please. Don't do this. You know that I love you..." Alex stood there expectantly. "Aren't you going to say it back?"

Nate stopped and finally looked at her, "I reserve that phrase for when I actually mean it."

* * *

"Shane! I'm going to miss you babe." Mitchie got on her tippy toes and gave Shane a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed her in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. He put her back down when Zoey tapped on his shoulder. Then Alex came up and gave him a hug and buried her face into his chest and mumbled, "Visit often!" Alex let go and scurried over beside Mitchie. They all heard a car door slam and they saw Miley and Andrew coming over. Miley ran up and into Shane's outstretched arms. Miley let go and Andrew came up and gave him a man hug. Scott came and gave Shane a handshake and a pat on the back. "Have fun in college man. It'll be the best." Shane smiled. Last but not least was Zoey. He turned around and she wrapped her arms around his torso and he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the forehead. A few feet away was Mrs. Gray and everybody heard her click her tongue. Only Mitchie saw her shake her head.

Mrs. Gray kind of ruined their moment, "Well, Shane, I think it's about time we head off for the airport." Nate went and grabbed Shane's suitcases to bring them out to the car. The entire Gray family was going to go to NYU to move Shane in. Mr. Gray patted the guys that he was familiar with on the back, which was like none of them except for the girls and went to sit in the driver's seat of the car. Mitchie ran back to Scott and hugged him. Alex stood where she was alone and watched Nate flex his muscles putting the suitcases in the trunk of the car. She really did love him. He might not love her as much anymore but she knew he loved her. Why oh why was he so irresistible? Nate went over to his mom and Alex couldn't hear what he was saying but the next thing she saw was Nate grab Frankie's hand and they both got into the car. Alex was a bit down that he didn't even say goodbye before getting into the car. Mrs. Gray got into the car in the passenger seat and looked out the window after buckling herself in. Alex's eyes darted toward Shane and Zoey.

Zoey was crying and she asked him, "Are you going to be my boyfriend?"

Shane sighed, "I'll call you." He let go of her and got into the backseat of the SUV next to Nate. He looked like he was about to shut the door but then he jumped back out of the car. Zoey looked hopeful and she quickly wiped her eyes and rubbed her wet hands onto her jean shorts. But he went by her and walked up to Mitchie. She was still holding onto Scott. "Mitchie, I forgot to remind you that I love you." There was an expression of shock on just about everybody's faces, except for the Grays and Mitchie. Zoey's shock looked like somebody who had just been slapped in the face. Scott looked surprised that Shane just said that. Alex's mouth had just dropped open. Miley was pretty shocked too. Andrew didn't know them too well so it was a bit of a surprise because Scott was his friend but otherwise, he didn't really completely and fully comprehend the magnitude of what Shane just said. "I'll be calling you." Shane looked up at Scott, and it was almost as if they had spoken through mind reading because they seemed to have come to an understanding that yes, indeed, Shane did love her but he wouldn't get in between him and her. Scott nodded his head and Shane gave him a pat on his arm and he got in the car and they drove away.

xoxo

**Yep, so that's it! I hope you enjoyed this series? I guess you can call it? If you liked this and you're a Nalex person, then I think you might like my other story better. It's called The Married Life. I hesitate to say "if you're a Nalex shipper then you should read that story" because so far it's not a happy story. But check it out anyway if you can :)**

**Umm just a quick rap up and thanks before this is officially done :) Thanks so much to everybody who has shown interest in this story and A Brand New Experience. It means a lot to me because those two stories were the first that I've posted on Fanfiction. The person who comes to mind first is Laura for showing me lots of love by reviewing! So thanks a bunch more to you :D  
**


End file.
